Just An Odd Pirate Story: Buried Treasure!
by BG Sparrow
Summary: [COMPLETE] Jack, Will, and Elizabeth in a whole new adventure... in the 21st century... with three hyper friends... yeeeeaaah...[Sequel up now: Just Another Odd Pirate Story: ARGH]
1. Oh, Lindsay, I had the worst dream

(A/N -- Ok! The first story is finally here!!! Please don't laugh at it or we'll cry...lol. In the story, Lindsay is 14 and I'm 15 (I just left 9th grade, she just left 8th). It just takes place a few months from now in the middle of June. Just so you aren't confused, the chapter titles are quotes from that particular chapter...ok.... enough big words! I'm a writer who writes like, every single detail, so, I hope that it doesn't get ya down. Just read the story and review! Sorry if it sucks... This is me and Lindsay's story... we both worked on it together, so tell us how we're doing. Please read it and review it!)  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-...  
  
CHAPTER ONE: "Oh, Lindsay... I had the worst dream..."  
  
So... my parents were taking Jace to California until August. Jace is my baby brother (two years old!). Amber, my lil sis of ten, made arrangements to stay with a different friend every week until Mom and Dad came home five weeks later. I had only one friend who lived on the hill, and that was my best friend, Lindsay. I could only stay at her place for a day or two, then Lindsay was gonna stay at my house til my parents got back.  
Anyhoo... the fun part! I'm sitting in the living room at Lindsay's grandma's house on an air mattress with Lindsay. All alone til 10:30 that night, we watched our favorite movies. We watched some Brendan Fraser movies (Bedazzled, Mummy Returns...oh, he's hot as Rick!), Ace Ventura and Bruce Almighty (Jim Carrey's too funny), the Harry Potter movies (I'm a sucker for those stupid books), and our most favorite movie of all, Pirates of the Caribbean.  
We'd been sitting on that mattress since 9:30am having our own movie marathon. I sat, not touching my popcorn (it's my favorite food – you know it's bad when I refuse popcorn), watching Jack and Elizabeth (for the millionth time!) get stranded on that island. I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I envied Elizabeth greatly in this scene (yes... I'm a Jack fanatic). Eww... well, Lindsay was one of the Orlando fans. He was hot, yes, but he couldn't measure up to be a pirate like Jack, oops, sorry...Captain Jack Sparrow. Lindsay and I had feuded endlessly on this. As I sat watching Jack and Elizabeth dance around the bonfire (how I wish I was her!), I was attacked... by pretzels.  
"God, Erica!" Lindsay said sarcastically, "Stop being such a pig!" She laughed, took a sip of Pepsi, and returned to the movie. I smirked. She was the pretzel slinger...I got evil. Let's see... my choices? Chex Mix, Goldfish, popcorn, and Doritos...interesting... and it was an Orlando scene... good, good... it was all in place...  
*WHAP*  
"Oops," I said, grinning broadly (I felt somewhat proud!). I hit her in the face with some rainbow Goldfish. One was sticking to the side of her mouth, so I reached over, and flicked it. It hit her nose, and that was it.  
  
Even if had only lasted five minutes, that food fight is our most memorable. Everywhere...food. Not one piece of floor was clean. We laughed hysterically, and started cleaning up.  
"Good thing your grandma's working the night shift at the hospital tonight," I said looking up at the clock. Lindsay sighed.  
"Yes," Lindsay said putting food into the giant chip bowl, "but you're forgetting..."  
"What?" I asked quietly.  
"She's coming back to get ready for work at 10:30." Yep, I had forgotten that... I checked the clock again. It was twenty after ten, leaving us ten minutes to clean up, calm down, and return to the movie.  
  
--10 minutes later--  
  
Success. So the garbage can was overflowing... we put a brick on the lid to keep it shut. We hurried in to the living room as we heard the car pull in. We were settled on the air mattress just as Lindsay's grandma came in. We explained that Lindsay was staying at my house for the entire month of July, and we told her we would be leaving tomorrow before dinner. As her grandma left ten minutes later, Lindsay smiled.  
"Didn't think that would work," I said smiling back at Lindsay. I couldn't believe it; we had actually gotten away with it.  
"We're gonna have so much fun this summer," Lindsay said. I nodded. This was true. We went into deep conversation about all of our plans. We finally started watching the movie again twenty minutes later. Totally absorbed in the movie, we never heard them. Never saw them either (too dark)...  
First, we heard screaming men, then darkness (hey, they covered our heads in pillowcases!), and I heard a surprised gasp. Then, I felt a pillow slam into my face.  
*PUMF*  
  
--15 minutes later--  
  
I felt the light from the television hit my face. I rubbed my head, squinting, and I started moaning. I realized where I was, now trying to remember what had happened.  
"Oh Lindsay..." I said still rubbing my forehead, "I had the worst dream..." I felt around a bit, and found myself covered in a blanket on the air mattress. I opened my eyes finally, wincing at first. I about screamed when I looked up. Standing over me to my right was the dude dressed up as Jack Sparrow, and to my left, a blockhead resembling Will Turner from our movie. The man on my right spoke.  
"Ye' all right, luv?" he asked. I sat bolt upright. What a good impression... that sounded just like Jack Sparrow (Is Johnny Depp standing next to me?!). Just a little too good of an impression, though... I stared at him in awe.  
"What are you idiots doing here?!" I yelled looking up at them from the mattress. "What did you do with Lindsay?! Oh, if you hurt her..." I said angrily, standing up on the mattress (trying very hard, mind you, to keep my balance!).  
"Your friend is in there with Elizabeth," the man on my left said. I looked at him the same way I did the other guy (Ooo, hotness! lol). Now that sounded like Will Turner (Is Orlando here, too?!). I was about to freak... it was an impression, right?  
I ran into Lindsay's room, turned on the light, and saw this person sitting on the bed's edge, assuming this was whom the Will Wannabe called Elizabeth. Lindsay was conscious, looking at me with the same confused expression I had across my face.  
"Who are these people?!" Lindsay said in a panicky voice. She jumped away from the Elizabeth Person and we ran past the Will Wannabe and the Jack Imposter, and we locked ourselves in the bathroom (those names...Jack Imposter & such...that's what we called them in the beginning).  
"Oh my God!" Lindsay yelled, panting hard. We were both panting, even though the bathroom was right outside Lindsay's door.  
"I know!" I said lowering my voice. "Did they attack us? I was out before you..."  
"I didn't see them," Lindsay said, "but they probably did. They sound so real!" she said. We both sort of thought it was a joke... or at least a dream (a bad one at the time).  
"I know! Like they just popped out of the movie! This is unbelievable," I said regaining my normal breathing.  
"Well, what do we do?" Lindsay asked anxiously. Then, we heard a crash from the kitchen.  
"I suggest we get out there before your grandma needs the insurance company," I said as someone banged on the bathroom door. We spun our heads around.  
"Aye! Lassies! Where do ye' keep yer rum?" the voice of the Jack Imposter said. We looked back at each other, gripping each other's arms. The same thing was racing in our heads – was it possible?  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-...  
  
-- And there you have it! Chapter One! I know it's not good, but please review it! We need tips! lol... tell us if we're doing good or not! And yes, Lindsay and I are really that crazy and pathetic (call us whatever you want... it doesn't bother us. We're the weirdoes of the school, anyways!). BTW, the names Jack Imposter, Will Wannabe, and Elizabeth Person are what we called them when we weren't sure who they really were... sorry if I confused you! Please review! -- 


	2. Hideout? Playground? PIRATES?

(A/N -- Ok people! Second chapter! Sorry it's a slow beginning, but chapter three will get the story going good... well, really chapter four... but this is how it happened! lol... Please read! Please review! Please Enjoy! lol... Thanks a bunch! We'll see ya down below! )  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-...  
  
CHAPTER TWO: "Hideout? Playground? Pirates?! ARE YOU NUTS?!"  
  
Lindsay and I agreed we were going to go out there and settle once and for all whom these people were. I approached the door, and attempted to talk to the Jack Imposter.  
"Uh...Jack?" I said, listening carefully with my ear to the door. Hey, I had no idea what to call this guy...I didn't know who he really was. Another crash came from the kitchen before he answered.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, correcting me.  
"Uh, yeah...Captain Jack Sparrow. Um... we're coming out. You better move or we'll hit you with the door," I said. I didn't want to hit him and knock him out when we opened the door.  
"Is that a threat?" Jack asked in a low, serious voice. We heard him pull out his gun. Lindsay and I ducked, shielding our heads.  
"No, no, no!" Lindsay yelled. "We didn't want to hit you when we came out!" Jack finally put the gun back in its holster, and we opened the door. Behind the Jack Imposter was the Elizabeth Person, standing in the doorway of Lindsay's room. We motioned the to the couch, they cooperated (thank God), and sat down.  
"Just sit here. Don't move," I told them.  
"We'll be back in a second with your friend," Lindsay said.  
"Here, read," I said, throwing a Teen People magazine at Jack. We rushed into the kitchen, leaving them examining the magazine. In the kitchen, the Will Wannabe was inspecting every pot, pan, utensil, and metal object there was in the kitchen. He turned when he heard us come in, and threw a fork into the big spaghetti pot. I know it was running through Lindsay's head as well as mine – 'Oh my God, he's so hot!'  
"Umm... "Lindsay said. She was practically drooling...Eww... "Uh... living room? Couch... come, come sit on the living room couch," she finally spit out (Uh... what's with all the saliva talk? Something more sanitary?). Will smiled and walked past us, and into the living room. Lindsay was grinning ear to ear.  
"He bumped me!" she whispered excitedly. I shook my head at her (Well, maybe she wasn't crazy... I'd do it if Jack bumped me...).  
"You're about to interrogate these people. Stop grinning," I told her. She did, reluctantly. We walked into the living room. We stood in front of them, and Lindsay quickly shut off the T.V. and turned on the lights. The three of them squinted up at the light source.  
"How – "  
"Electricity and technology!" Lindsay shouted. "Not important!"  
"Oh – "  
"Shut up!" I screamed at the Will Wannabe. It was hard, yes, but we had obviously gotten to them, judging by their faces (haha... they looked funny).  
"Okay," Lindsay said, "tell us the truth. Who are you?" Everyone looked around. The Jack Imposter finally stood up.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," he said putting his foot on the coffee table beside me. He looked up, as if trying to be heroic, his arm across his chest. He started telling us about his whole adventure to get the Black Pearl back when the Will Wannabe lost patience.  
"Oh, shut up!" the Will Wannabe said pulling the Jack Imposter back onto the couch. The Jack Imposter shot him an evil look.  
"Stupid welp," he muttered.  
"I'm not a welp," the Will Wannabe said through gritted teeth. Welp... ignorant name, but still, very funny... Lindsay and I forced back our smiles, trying to uphold our serious look.  
'And you," I said to the Will Wannabe. "Name and some background, pronto (don't ask what made me say 'pronto')."  
"My name is William Turner," he replied. He stood up, and I nodded my head as he continued. "I'm a blacksmith in Port Royal, England."  
"No, you're not!" the Jack Imposter interrupted loudly. "You're a welp!" Lindsay and I couldn't hold back our smiles that time. The Will Wannabe about pounced onto the Jack Imposter when he heard Lindsay clear her throat. He looked over at us (we had finally stopped smiling), and dropped his hands (he was gonna choke Jack, too).  
"Sorry," the Will Wannabe said, regaining his self-control. He sat down quietly, and we turned to the Elizabeth Person.  
"You," Lindsay shot out. "Name."  
"Elizabeth Swann," she replied. "I'm Governor Swann's daughter (well, DUH!)." Lindsay and I exchanged looks. If they really were the characters and not the actors, this could get complicated...  
"Lindsay, conference," I said. "Here, magazines. Read," I told Will and Elizabeth. I threw two more magazines at them, and then I met Lindsay in the kitchen. We decided to clean up the kitchen while we talked.  
"I know it sounds crazy, but I think they're telling the truth." Lindsay collected all of the silverware in the spaghetti pot (only cuz Will threw a fork in it), and then replied.  
"So do I," she said. "Wonder how they got here?" (Yeah, how did they get here? Oh well... this meant Jack was really here!)  
"Who cares?" I asked Lindsay, shrugging. Lindsay agreed; who did care? Just so long as Will and Jack are there... ok, ok... enough fantasizing...  
"Well, I don't think that's the problem," I said. "What about getting them back to where they came from? We've only got five weeks..."  
"Five weeks is a long time!" Lindsay said. "They can stay for a while! Will bunks with me..."  
"No... "I said, picking up the last few pots. "We need to keep these people under wraps... ya know... not tell anyone? We need a hideout..." I thought and thought...Lindsay's grandma comes home at 9am tomorrow, and we needed to hide them from her until we reached my house.  
"The playground! We'll get down there before your grandma gets home, and then we'll go to my house!" Lindsay looked at me as if I were the stupidest thing she had ever seen (oh shut up... if my ideas are stupid, it's from hanging around her...).  
"Hideout? Playground? Pirates?! ARE YOU NUTS?!" she yelled in a sarcastic voice. Okay... well, usually if she was this loud, I'd shut up... but you know me – I never know when to keep my mouth shut.  
"We just keep them close," I said (the picture of Jack on a swing entered my mind... oh, creepy...). "Bring cards or something. I bet Jack knows Poker all too well."  
"Ok," Lindsay sighed. "But we're out of here by 8 o'clock. Well, we're done," she said looking around the kitchen. That was a quick clean up... I peered side ways into the quiet living room. Hold on... quiet? Three pirates being quiet? I looked around the corner, and motioned Lindsay in.  
Jack was sleeping on his arm, Will was resting on Jack's back, and Elizabeth was snuggled up to Will (aww...).  
"They look like dominoes," I said, tilting my head to the side. Lindsay laughed, and I did, too. We turned off all the lights, and dived onto the air mattress, still giggling furiously.  
"This summer will be unforgettable," I said looking from the pirates to Lindsay. She smiled up at them as I had done.  
"I wish they could stay," she said sadly. Well, I sort of did, too, but what would my parents think?  
"You know they can't," I said. "We'll just have all the fun while it lasts!" Lindsay still frowned. "Good night," I said. "Maybe we'll wake up and this'll be a dream."  
"If it's a dream, it's the best one I ever had," she replied. I looked up at Jack on the couch, his hat slightly titled. I smiled. Then, Lindsay scared me half to death (I hate to admit it, but she got me good).  
"Survivor!" she whispered loudly.  
"What?" I asked skeptically.  
"Let's play survivor! I vote Elizabeth out of the house!" I gave Lindsay a 'get real' look. We settled down, and Lindsay fell asleep. I looked at the pirates on the couch while my eyelids dropped. How are two crazy teenagers gonna hide three pirates from the world? The fun way... the fun way...  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-...  
  
-- Okay! We have handed you chapter two! Please review, and don't hold back on anything you gotta say! Burning questions? Ask! Want to suggest something for a future chapter? Suggest! Make sure you review, though! Cya in Ch. 3!!! -- 


	3. Some friends?

(A/N -- Yeah! Chapter three is here! It's a bit boring, but some humor is applied. Believe me, people, you will like chapter 4 much better...Anyhoo, here ya are!)  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-...  
  
CHAPTER THREE: "Some friends?"  
  
Up at 5:30, Lindsay and I began packing lunch and making breakfast. I made the sandwiches we'd be eating at the playground, and Lindsay wrote her grandma a note.  
"That should do it," she said, putting the note on the fridge. I put our sandwiches into the plastic grocery bag (our picnic basket! lol), and I read the note.  
"Some friends?" I asked her skeptically (Had she forgotten last night? Obviously it wasn't a dream and the pirates were real... but friends?).  
"Well, what did you want me to put?" she asked quickly. "Sure... Hi, Grandma. I'm at the playground with Erica and these three pirates that popped out of our movie last night. I'll be up to get my things around 3. Bye," she said reading a mentally written note sarcastically (with over exaggerated arm movements! She about took my head off!).  
I sighed, returned to packing lunch on the counter, and I opened the fridge. I pulled out some ketchup, mustard, and pickles. Over to my left, Lindsay was reaching up to get a box of Poptarts. I just stared at her.  
"You're giving them Poptarts?" I asked, closing the fridge.  
"Yeah, why not?" she replied shrugging. She began putting them in the toaster, and while she waited, poured some orange juice. She offered me some, but I refused, then she went on pouring our guests some.  
"Lindsay?"  
"Yeah?  
"Do you really think it's them?" I asked searching for the twinkies in the pantry. "I mean, is this still the dream, or is it real? We didn't, like, win a contest where we spend a day with the actors, did we?" It took her a minute to answer; I think she might've been thinking the same.  
"Not that I recall. Besides, you can just tell that they're real," she said, putting the orange juice back. I couldn't argue... when I had first met them, I thought they were the actors (if so, I had called Johnny Depp an idiot! And I said Orlando was a blockhead! Oh, shame...). But something about them...  
"Morning, lassies," Jack said, entering the kitchen. "So, where's ye' rum?" he asked rubbing his hands together in eagerness. I looked over to Lindsay. Yep, it was Jack...  
"Uh, we don't have any," I said (I felt so bad... I disappointed him!).  
"What?! No rum?!"  
"Nope. Orange juice," Lindsay said, slamming the glass down on the table. Jack slumped into the chair, looking at the glass. He then looked up at me with a deathly stare.  
"Hey, I didn't give it to you!" I said, turning back to packing lunch. Jack, his facial expression never changing, turned, and stared at Lindsay. As Will and Elizabeth came in, he looked back down into the glass.  
  
Will and Elizabeth apologized for the attack of last night, sat down, and Lindsay put a glass of orange juice in front of each of them. They had no objections to the new drink, but Jack sat, still staring at the contents of his glass.  
"If there's no rum," Jack said, "then where's me ship?" He looked up at us again, a very serious look on his face. The Black Pearl? Did he mean the Black Pearl? Well, I assumed it was still in the movie... but how do you tell that to Jack?  
"Where's me ship?" Jack repeated, now on his feet. Lindsay and I stood, mouthing wordlessly.  
"We, uh... we don't know," Lindsay said. Jack, the anger rising in his face, slammed his fist on the table. Will slopped orange juice down his front and Elizabeth choked. Jack began ranting and raving around the kitchen until he was in Lindsay's face.  
"How do you expect me to survive without me rum? Hmm?! And me ship! Where is it?! ARH – "Judging by the sudden silence of Jack, Lindsay had taken the opportunity to shut him up. I looked over, Lindsay smiling at me. I looked at Jack; he had something in his mouth.  
"What is that?" I asked her.  
"Ho–ho," Lindsay replied proudly. She had shoved a ho-ho in Jack's mouth? Ok... "I'm gonna go get ready," I told Lindsay. "Can you handle this?" She put the plate of Poptarts on the table, and everyone began examining them carefully (C'mon people, they're not bombs!). "I can man the fort," she answered. "Hey, how about getting Liz here out of this dress, and into something more modern?" Lindsay suggested. "Give her a quick makeover." Elizabeth looked up. "A makeover?" she asked. "An American makeover," I said, pulling Elizabeth out of her chair. "No more British dresses!" I led her to Lindsay's room, and I explained about the style of 21st century American teens, la dee da dee da... anyhoo, I braided her hair into pigtails, and she changed into my jean capris and Lindsay's gray Old Navy flag tee. I told her about going out into public, and if anyone asked, she was Lindsay's stepsister. She pulled on some old tennis shoes, and walked out into the kitchen just twenty minutes after we had left. "Elizabeth!" Will said getting to his feet with Jack. "What did she do to you?" Elizabeth blushed, tapped her foot on the ground, and touched her braids. I looked over at Lindsay, who gave an approving nod and smile. I stood next to Elizabeth rocking on my toes; I felt proud of myself. "I like it," Jack said, touching her braid. He looked up at Will. "Nice change." "I love it," Elizabeth said. She twirled around, modeling her new look for everyone. After Lindsay threw some cans of Pepsi in our lunch, and tied the bag shut, she went to get ready. "What are we readying ourselves for?" Jack asked after (finally!) eating a Poptart. "Battle?" I looked at him as we sat down. "We're going to a playground. A ground where you play? You can relax there and do a lot of things..." I went on. I explained (boy, I had done a lot of that in the past twelve hours) the whole ordeal and purpose of a playground, and why we were going there. After that, Jack frowned. "So, no battle?" he asked. Did he have ears? Did he hear anything I had just said? "Sure!" I said a bit annoyed and sarcastically. "Go attack the metal rocking squirrel when we get there!"  
"Can I help?" Will asked eagerly. "Sure! Go for it!" I said, rolling my eyes. "Alright, men!" Jack yelled, looking over at Will. "Or man... alright, we'll attack from the sides..." As Jack and Will went into conversation on how to attack this stupid hunk of metal shaped like a squirrel, Lindsay came into the kitchen. "What are they doing?" she asked me, looking over at Will and Jack. "They're discussing how they're going to kill the rocky squirrel at the playground," I answered. Lindsay laughed; I don't think she had taken me seriously... "Well, let's get going," Lindsay said, grabbing our lunch. We were about to leave when we had a bit of an incident. Jack had put his weight on the table getting up; Elizabeth's end flew up, and knocked her in the jaw (of course, Will came to her rescue). She fell to the ground, and the table flipped over onto Jack. "Bloody hell!" he screamed as me and Lindsay pulled the table off of him. We started laughing. Chocolate Chip Poptart was smashed all over Jack, but we stopped when we saw the blood.  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-...  
  
-- Woohoo! Chapter 3 down! I promise the next one will be better. Please review and leave any questions or suggestions for me! I'll be more than happy to answer! And BTW, a rocky squirrel is a rocking horse shaped like a squirrel on a giant spring. At the playground, we have three: a squirrel, a toucan, and a seahorse. You'll find that out anyway, though...I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't go around wondering 'What on earth is a rocky squirrel?' lol... well, we'll see you peeps later...bye! -- 


	4. Jack! You don't drink mustard!

(A/N -- Wow... chapter 4. Now, this, personally, is my favorite chapter. There are just so many laughs! But you'll find that out...Anyhoo! Enjoy the chapter, R & R, and I'll see you peeps at the bottom of the page!)  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-...  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: "Jack! You don't drink mustard!"  
  
Okay, fast forward to the playground. Chill out, chill out... Jack's fine. A glass broke when the table fell on him, and cut his arm. Nothing a band-aid couldn't fix (which Jack found very amazing)... Anyhoo, the playground.  
We were walking on the half-mile track that surrounded a small football field, baseball diamond, the playground, tennis court, basketball court, and a picnic gazebo (believe me, it's a big area). As we came up on the baseball diamond, Jack (his shirt covered in Poptart stains... haha) and Will spotted the squirrel, and began muttering furiously to each other their plan of attack. Lindsay and I smiled, but Elizabeth got annoyed quickly.  
"Jack?" she asked him. "Are you really going to attack that squirrel?"  
"Aye," Jack replied.  
"But why?" Elizabeth asked, a giggle in her voice.  
"I haven't had any action in a while!" Jack said.  
"So you attack a metal squirrel?!"  
"Sure! Seems logical..."  
"And you're going to help?!" she asked, rounding Will.  
"Of course," he replied. Elizabeth sighed hopelessly at them as me and Lindsay continued smiling. She bent down to us, and whispered.  
"Believe me," she said, "there's nothing logical about either of them." We walked past the giant yellow slide, and sat on the bench under the oak tree. We saw Will and Jack sprint to opposite sides of the squirrel, following their plan. Then, watching them crouch low, and tiptoeing toward the squirrel, something hit me... mentally (and it wasn't pretzels this time).  
Ok, they were about to attack an inanimate object at 8:30 in the morning in the middle of a residential area! There were houses full of sleeping people surrounding the playground! This wasn't good... I told Lindsay to stay put, and she told Elizabeth where I was going as I left the bench. I crept up to Jack's side, imitating his crouch.  
"Jack!" I whispered urgently.  
"What?" he whispered back.  
"Don't attack the squirrel!" Jack stopped, and turned to me.  
"Why?" he asked. I looked around for a good excuse, and I found it.  
"Well, uh... he has help! See? You're outnumbered!" I said motioning to the rocky toucan and seahorse beside the squirrel. Jack's eyes widened.  
"You're right, luv!" he said. "Will, hold your fire!" Jack yelled over to him. Will cautiously went around the squirrel, seahorse, and toucan (dude, it's a hunk of metal on a spring!). I explained that he and Jack were outnumbered, and they followed me back over to the bench, their heads hung low in disappointment.  
"So, you decided not to attack?" Elizabeth said with a smile as Will sat down next to her. She patted him on the back, and he sighed.  
"We were outnumbered," he said, looking over at the squirrel.  
"Oh," Elizabeth giggled. "I'm sorry to hear that." We decided on Poker for a bit, and we laid out an old quilt under the shade of the tree. We kept busy with Poker (Jack helped me! Hey, I suck at Poker...) for about an hour, when Amber and her friend, Nathan, decided to show up.  
Lindsay and I stood up quickly, pulling Jack and Will to their feet. We ran them past the yellow slide to the restroom building next to the tennis court. Elizabeth sprinted along side us, keeping a steady lead.  
"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked in confusion. Lindsay and I kept shoving Jack and Will into the restroom (by pure accident, the girls' restroom... lol).  
"Let's just say it's time to become Lindsay's stepsister. Will, get in!" I said. Lindsay and I kept pushing hard on their backs.  
"No! Ye' won't be puttin' me in the brig!" Jack said.  
"Move!" Lindsay yelled. With a final thrust of power, we managed to get them inside. We locked the door, Will and Jack banging and yelling with all their might.  
"Shut up!" Elizabeth said with a swift kick at the door. "Oww... "  
"The door is made of steel," I said as she clutched her foot. "C'mon..." We ran back over to the bench, Jack and Will still rebelling against the restroom door. We sat on the bench, trying our best to ignore Jack and Will.  
Amber and Nathan came over, asking who Elizabeth was. We explained (ya know, I'm getting REALLY sick of writing this word...) that she was Lindsay's stepsister, and it worked! We would've pulled it off, except...  
"What's that?" Nathan asked. Lindsay, Elizabeth, and I listened; it was the Duo of Disaster (haha...), Jack and Will, still yelling for their freedom from the bathroom.  
"Nothing" Lindsay said (Nothing? How could you say it was nothing?! Idiot...). She had spoken way too soon on that one. A gunshot rang out from the restroom, and we all went running to it. We stopped as the door eased open, a smoking hole where the lock had been. We all stared up at Jack and Will; Elizabeth, Lindsay, and me in panic, Amber and Nathan in amazement.  
"Cool!" Nathan yelled. "You're that dude from the pirate movie!" Lindsay and I exchanged nervous looks, and gulped.  
"Aye?" Jack said in suspicion as he and Will stepped into the sunlight.  
"Awesome..." Nathan said. He stared at them for a few moments, then simply said: "You wanna play some football?" I slapped my hand on my forehead. Football... this was gonna be good... After Amber and Nathan had taken an eternity (ok, three hours! But still, very log time....) explaining (God, there it is again!) the history, rules, ect. of football, they began to play. Well, first play, Will and Jack were tackled. Ok, the next fun part...  
Jack and Will became very upset. Instead of holding my lil sis and her friend at gunpoint (thank God...), they ran over to the swings, and started ripping down the chains. Amber and Nathan started screaming and running. Too late – Jack and Will got hold of them, climbed on top of the swing set frame (20 feet tall!), and tied them up, and ran away from them, letting them dangle helplessly by their feet. We released Amber, but Lindsay held us back from Nathan.  
"Get me down!" Nathan yelled as we stood next to him.  
"You promise to stop liking me?" Lindsay asked him. Amber and I smiled up at Nathan; he had had a crush on Lindsay for a while.  
"Yes!"  
"Didn't hear you..."  
"YES!"  
"'Scuse me?"  
"WILL YOU GET ME DOWN ALREADY?!" We finally got him down. It was funny... Jack and Will were under a small metal slide across the playground talking. Amber and Nathan left right after that (hmm... wonder why?). Jack and Will attempted to chase them again, but then, Lindsay yelled the magic word.  
"Rum!" Lindsay screamed from the quilt as me and Elizabeth set up lunch. They came bounding over the playground, and skidded to a halt when they hit the welcoming shade of the oak tree.  
"Rum?! Where?!" Jack panted. After explaining (*cringe*) that there was no rum, another tantrum from Jack, and a slap across his face (I could've shot Lindsay! She hit Jack!), we sat, eating our ham sandwiches (which were an instant hit). Lindsay and I enjoyed ours plain, while everyone else sampled a bit of everything. Jack piled everything on his sandwich, but wasn't too crazy about the Pepsi.  
"Eck..." Jack said after a sip. "Too...too..."  
"Fizzy?' Lindsay said, helping him out. Jack nodded, snapped his fingers, and pointed at Lindsay.  
"That's the one!" he said. He ripped another piece off of his sandwich, and set his Pepsi down. He scanned the quilt for a new drink. "Hmm...'wos is?" he said with a mouthful of food. I looked up from my sandwich at a weird sound – Jack was squirting mustard into his mouth.  
"Jack! You don't drink mustard!" I yelled at him (I felt horrible, but I couldn't help thinking 'What an idiot'). Jack choked, screwed up his face, and rubbed his throat. Lindsay smiled over at him.  
"Is your throat burning?" Lindsay asked, grinning at Jack, who was fanning his open mouth.  
"Yeah," he panted, searching for relief of the mustard burn. He grabbed the rest of his twinkie, about swallowing it whole. On top of that, he drank some ketchup (ok, now that's just gross...).  
After an unforgettable day at the playground, we decided to head for the mini-mart up the road, Mark's Grocer (Mark's for short!). Jack, however, had other plans.  
"Lass, ye' will let me and Will attack the squirrel before I'd be goin' anywhere," he said, leaning up against the tree.  
"But you're still outnumbered!" Lindsay said.  
"Oi..." Jack said. "I'll be back for ye', ye' demon of Barbossa!" he screamed after the squirrel as we turned to leave. Demon of Barbossa? Ok...  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-...  
  
-- Well, what do ya think? It's my favorite so far... and peeps, the squirrel is in later chapters, so look for it...lol. We're gonna have to ask ya to please review! Lindsay and I wanna know how we're doing! My friends are loving it, and now I wanna know about your thoughts! Review and make Lindsay and me smile! Cya in the next chapter! -- 


	5. WHAT?

(A/N -- Super! Chapter 5! This is a chapter with some controversy, but in our story, controversy is funny! So...read it, review it, and enjoy it! Tell us the good and the bad... thanks peeps! I'll see you at the bottom of the page!)  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-...  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: "WHAT?!"  
  
"Giant freezie anyone?' I asked as we came up behind Mark's. Lindsay agreed to it, but the rest of them stared at us, dumbfounded.  
"Flavored ice in a big tube," I told them.  
"Any rum flavored ones?" Jack asked.  
"No," Lindsay said. "Just blue raspberry, orange, cherry, and grape," she told them. Their eyes widened in delight.  
"Sounds good to me," Elizabeth said. We walked into the air- conditioned store (yes, sighs of relief from us all...), and Lindsay asked me if it would've been smarter to leave Will and Jack outside. We led them around the checkout to the freezer. We each picked a freezie out, and then we walked over to get a bottle of pop.  
"How about Sierra Mist, Erica?" Lindsay asked me. I agreed, took the 2-liter from her, and Jack cringed.  
"If it's as yummy as that Parsley drink, you can keep it!' Jack said with another cringe. I reassured him it was all right, and I pulled out my money so we could go pay.  
"Ooo! Loot!" Jack yelled. The clerks turned and looked at us. I smiled nervously at them as I practically wrestled Jack for my money. After Will pulled Jack away from me, Lindsay, Elizabeth, and I went to the checkout. The cashier looked at us as she scanned out stuff.  
"$3.15," she said. I handed her my ten, and I looked down at the floor. Then I saw it. I stared in disbelief. I bent down and picked it up. "$6.85 is your change. Thank you," she said. Everyone looked at me as we left the store. I was smiling to the extent that my face hurt.  
"What's this, luv?" Jack asked, looking at the small slip of paper clutched tightly in my hand.  
"Jack, it's a long lost treasure," I told him. Lindsay shot me a messed up look (Pshh... whatever... lol), and Jack grinned. "It's the missing Cash 5 ticket!" I told her. "It's worth $16 million if we turn it in before 7 o'clock tonight!" Smiles and sounds of disbelief broke out around me.  
"How do you know?" Will asked. I told him about it being all over the news, and then we went inside. Will took the ticket from me, walked up to the cashier, and said he had the lost lottery ticket. The cashier (she was different, thank God!) took the ticket, and called the PA Lottery to confirm it.  
"You should receive the money in three to five days," she said, hanging up the phone. Will smiled back at us, and he thanked the cashier. When we got outside, Lindsay and I started jumping up and down screaming, "We're rich! We're rich!" "We are?" Jack asked quickly. "Jack, when we get that money, you can have all the rum you want!" I told him. Jack spread a huge smile across his face, and started to dance with us, singing his favorite song.  
  
--My House--  
  
"Oi!" Jack said, dropping Lindsay's bags next to the door. I went over to the fridge (skipping, sorry to say...) with Lindsay, and we got out enough food for a smorgasbord. Jack, Will, and Elizabeth were struggling over at the door still; they were in a pile on the ground.  
"C'mon! We're celebrating!" Lindsay said pulling Elizabeth off of Jack. They got sorted out, and Lindsay and I raided the cupboards as well.  
"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" I sang with Lindsay. Jack, Will, and Elizabeth poked around the living room a bit as we got out the snacks.  
"Here!" I said, thrusting a bottle of Vodka at Jack (hey, I wasn't gonna disappoint him again!). "Welcome to my living room, luv!" I said (obviously mimicking him). Jack looked down at the bottle and smiled.  
"Ooo! Idea!" Lindsay said as she dived onto the couch between Will and Elizabeth.  
"What?" I asked. It was bound to be like all of the ideas we had – stupid, pointless, embarrassing, and idiotic.  
"Monopoly!" she yelled.  
"I'm not playing that!" I retorted. "I'll have to explain!" Oh, God, please curse the man who came up with that evil word...  
"Truth or dare!" she said. I thought this over...hmm... truth or dare? This could be good...  
"Okay!" I said, bringing in the rest of the food. We sat on the floor in a circle (I sat by Jack! *huge grin*). We (no! I won't write it!) explained (darn it!) the rules. Elizabeth looked excited and willing, so we chose her first.  
"Alright, Lizzy," Lindsay said, "truth or dare?" I had the best truth...'Do you like corsets, Elizabeth?'...just to annoy the heck out of her...  
"Dare," Elizabeth said almost immediately. I frowned; I wanted to annoy her!  
"Okay," Lindsay said, smiling (menacingly). "You've got to... um..." she said, looking around the circle. It better not involve me... "Oh!" she shouted suddenly. "You've got to kiss Jack!"  
"WHAT?!" (Elizabeth's thoughts: 'But I love Will...')  
"WHAT?!" (Will's thoughts: 'I'm gonna kill Jack...')  
"WHAT?!" (My thoughts: 'She's gotta kiss my Jack?!')  
"WHAT?!" (Jack's thoughts: 'Will's gonna kill me...')  
We all looked at Lindsay, about to attack her. I turned green with envy; how I wish (once again) that I were Elizabeth! Lindsay sat up proudly, Elizabeth gulped, and Will looked at her frantically.  
"You won't do it, will you?" he asked her. She looked up, her eyes glancing from Jack to Will.  
"I... I really don't know," she mumbled. I looked up at Jack, who was sitting between Will and me. He obviously didn't want to get involved since he was stuffing his face with cheese curls. I didn't blame him, though...sitting between two people who'd murder you if you did something...  
"You've got to!" Lindsay said. "It's the rules!" I was giving her a dirty look; she was doing this to get Elizabeth out of Will's picture so she could replace Elizabeth with herself! I seem stupid, but I'm not...  
"Fine," Elizabeth said, heaving a great sigh. "Sorry, Will," she said. She looked over at Jack, who was now devouring the cheese crackers (noticing any interesting patterns? I dunno... maybe cheese?).  
"Jack," Elizabeth said to him. Jack continued eating.  
"Jaaack?" she said again. Yep, you guessed it... still eating...  
"Jack!" she said sharply. He looked up, cheese crumbs all over his mouth. He looked at her, eyes widened.  
"Yeah, luv?" he asked, wiping his mouth free of cheese. Elizabeth leaned over to Jack, lips puckered. Jack stared at her. Elizabeth waited, but nothing happened.  
"Elizabeth," Jack said, "I can't kiss ye', that's Will's job. Besides, he'd hit me."  
"You're right, Jack. I would hit you," Will said with a do-it-and-die smile.  
"Well!" Jack said merrily, rubbing his hands together. " Wouldn't be the first time!" I stared at him... he was gonna do it. I had a crazy thought to hit him along with Lindsay... Jack leaned in front of Will, an inch from Elizabeth's face. Lindsay grinned, while I was about to... oh, never mind... it wasn't good, let's just say that. It was a tense moment, Will looming over Jack and Elizabeth.  
"Pucker up, Liz," Jack said. In an instant, Jack grabbed her, threw her into a small dip (uh... don't ask... lol), and kissed her. After that, all hell broke loose.  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-...  
  
-- Haha...what do you think will happen? What do you hope will happen? Poor Elizabeth...lol. Thanks for reading, now review! And don't forget, you can ask anything you need to! I'll do my best to answer. So will Lindsay! Write us a review or two, and we'll cya in the next update! -- 


	6. Haha! Revenge!

(A/N -- Yes! Yes! YES! Chapter 6... lol, I'm hyper right now. Remember how I said Chapter 4 was my fav? Well, that's definitely changed in this chapter. It's now mine and Lindsay's favorite chapter! New character introduced! I hope you enjoy it just as well as we did! Don't forget to review! Ok, here we go... I'll cya at the end of the page!)  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-...  
  
CHAPTER SIX: "Haha! Revenge!"  
  
All of our eyes shifted to Lindsay after Jack had released Elizabeth. It was all her fault... Lindsay screwed up her face as we stood up and slowly surrounded her.  
"What?" she asked stupidly. Okay, let's just say it was instant chaos. Everyone was screaming, everyone was hitting, and everyone was hitting back. We attacked Lindsay for about five minutes until we turned to one another. I kicked Elizabeth in the chin for kissing Jack, and she smacked me upside the back of the head. After that, Elizabeth turned to Lindsay again.  
"You did this to get to Will! Wench!" she yelled, pulling Lindsay's hair. Lindsay pulled Elizabeth's pigtails, shoved a pillow in her face, and pushed her onto the floor between Will and Jack.  
Looking up from Elizabeth, I saw Will and Jack sword fighting. I would've freaked, but they were using two of Jace's plastic swords (haha... that's weird...). Lindsay and Elizabeth were on the floor fighting tooth and nail under them when the doorbell rang. I looked up, panic-stricken, and so did the others. Our friend, Jessica (she's the youngest of the three of us... 13), walked through the door.  
"Hey guys! You want... to..." she slowed down at the sight of everyone. She stood there and laughed. "Ok, I'll come back when I'm awake," she said opening the door.  
"No!" I said, jumping over Lindsay and Elizabeth. I shut the door, talked to Jessica a minute, and she agreed to stay. As Jessica took her shoes off, I cleared my throat and gave everyone behind me an anxious look. They straightened up, and we went and sat down in the circle.  
"Hi, Jessica," Lindsay said. We introduced Jessica to Jack, Will, and Elizabeth ("Oh my God, are you serious?!"). The blow was a bit big for her, but we told her everything, swore her to secrecy, and she finally believed us.  
"So, not the actors, the characters?" Jessica whispered to me.  
"Yep."  
"Oh, this is so cool... hey, Jack, can I hold your hat?" she asked turning to him. Jack widened his eyes, and looked down at Jessica, who was beaming up at him.  
"No, not me hat," Jack said firmly. Jessica frowned, and then she sat up.  
"Well, I was gonna ask you two to Wendy's, but these people can't go," Jessica said to Lindsay and me.  
"Well," I began, "we can't just leave them here alone. They'll tear this place apart."  
"Yeah," Lindsay said. "Let's just bring 'em. We'll probably get thrown out anyways. We're too loud and annoying." Jessica sighed, and we all knew it was true; even without Will, Jack, and Elizabeth there, we'd get kicked out. We're just too obnoxious and self-centered to care if anyone else is there or watching (lol)...  
  
--Wendy's--  
  
We sat in the back to avoid stares from the cashiers, but it didn't matter; there're big windows in the back. Jessica, Elizabeth, Lindsay, and I shared a booth, while Jack and Will shared a small table next to the wall. Elizabeth was eating a mile a minute, shoveling a baked potato, fries, a Frosty, and a Coke.  
"Good, Liz?" Jessica asked her. I think Elizabeth was used to us calling her 'Liz' since she answered us.  
"Mmhmm," she replied, eating her potato. Across the isle (if you wanna call that little walking space an isle), we could hear Jack making all these weird noises.  
"Boom! Argh, I'll get ye', ye' lump o' scales," Jack said in a low voice not his own. We looked over as Will sighed, and saw Jack playing with a toy. Well, two, really... Captain Hook and the crocodile.  
"BAM!" Jack yelled.  
"Jack, quiet down," Lindsay said. "What are you doing?"  
"Aye, Cap'n Hook be killin' the croc," Jack replied, shaking the two small figures at us (hey, wait a sec...).  
"How do you know about Captain Hook and the crocodile?" I asked him. He rummaged through his food quickly, looking for something.  
"Directions!" he said, holding up a small piece of paper.  
"The directions say to make Captain Hook kill the crocodile?" Jessica asked. Jack turned and faced us.  
"No, the directions say to make Cap'n Hook, here, run from the croc. But, ye' see, that'd be disgracin' the name of a pirate. So, he shoots the crocodile instead of running away like a welp would... or should I say Will..."  
*BOINK*  
"Shut up or it'll be up your nose next time," Will said after chucking a nugget at Jack's head. Jack lowered his head slowly, giving Will a disgruntled look. We went back to eating.  
*BOINK*  
"Haha! Revenge!" Jack yelled. Will slowly raised his head, anger engraved in his expression. Will picked up another nugget, and they had a nugget war. We easily got annoyed, and Jessica threw a nugget at them (It hit Jack... lol). They stopped.  
"Will you two shut up already?!" she whispered loudly. Bad idea, Jessica... very bad idea...  
*BOINK* *BOINK* *BOINK*  
Now, all food was flying through the air. After Jessica jumped up out of her seat (she was ducking from a flying burger), Jack sat down next to Elizabeth. A few fries hit Lindsay in the face, and she picked up her Frosty, aiming for Jack... boy, she had terrible aim... and it landing on Elizabeth's head. Frosty oozed all through her braids, and she looked over at Lindsay, scowling.  
"What?" Lindsay asked stupidly (again). Elizabeth snarled, picked up her backed potato, and pelted Lindsay in the face with it.  
"Oww! Hot! HOT!" Lindsay yelled, now running around. I pushed her onto the floor, getting annoyed from all her screaming, and the potato flew off her face and rolled onto the floor.  
"Mmm..." Lindsay said, eating some potato off her face. She looked over at Elizabeth, who was doing the same with the Frosty. "Good?" Lindsay asked her.  
"Yes," Elizabeth said. While they found peace, Jessica and I battled Will and Jack apart.  
"Lindsay? I don't wanna ruin your little moment or anything, but... could you help us here?!" I yelled at her. Elizabeth and Lindsay ran over to help us with Will and Jack. Lindsay and Jessica pushed Will to the floor, and Elizabeth and me pinned Jack by the arms to the wall.  
"Revenge!" Jack screamed at Will as some management members came out. We held Jack closer to the wall when the manager spoke.  
"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said. I knew this was it... we're dead.  
"Revenge!" Jack yelled at the manager.  
"Please, if you'll just step outside – "  
"REVENGE!!!" Jack bellowed.  
  
--30 minutes later--  
  
"Stupid welp," Jack said. "No, no, no! Not you Will..." Jack said as Will raised his fist at him. We hadn't traveled that far, only to the bridge up the road. We sat, peering into the river as cars zoomed by us.  
"Who are you referring to, then?" Jessica asked, throwing a rock into the river.  
"That welp who kicked us out," Jack said. "He didn't let me take my Cap'n Hook and crocodile." We started home, and Jessica asked to stay with us for the night. We were excited, and we thought about our giant slumber party.  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-...  
  
-- All right, now, that was funny... Please keep the reviews coming and tell me and Lindsay what ya think of it! You want Jessica to stay in the story? Tell us! We can't get enough of this story! Keep looking for updates! We've got some good chapters coming! Well, we're gonna keep on writing, so we'll see you in the next update! -- 


	7. He's the enemy leader!

(A/N -- So... funny? Good whatsoever? Please tell us!!! lol... Chapter 7, as you can see, is up and running! We promise this story will get better, and we're even thinking of doing a sequel! Well, anyways, hope you enjoy! See you at the bottom! And people, this chapter is a misleader – fair warning.)  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-...  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: "He's the enemy leader!"  
  
Three hours later, we were back at my house, all the girls in their pajamas, ready for bed. But we aren't sleepy yet... We were in the living room, surrounded by blankets, big floor pillows, and food. We began a movie (PotC, of course!) after explaining (*growl of great frustration*) everything about movies, TV, and such. Jessica, Lindsay, and I lay on our stomachs with Jack up to my right, Will and Elizabeth behind us (somehow, we're all comfy on the little living room floor of mine...). Then, I about jumped out of my skin.  
"Oi!" Jack said loudly. I looked over at him after catching my breath, and saw him and Will looking at the DVD case, annoyed. They pointed at themselves, and Lindsay and Jessica looked up at them, too.  
"They got my bad side!" Will said. I looked back over at Lindsay and Jessica, they sighed, and returned to the movie. I looked back up at Jack and Will.  
"Huh," Jack said in semi-amazement. "You look like a – "  
"Say it and die," Will said, staring at Jack. I sighed as Lindsay and Jessica had done, and returned to the movie (do they ever shut up?).  
"Say what?" Jack said innocently. "Went, wink..." Jack ticked each word off his finger. I knew it was coming, so I nudged Jessica and Lindsay.  
"Jack, I'm warning you," Will said as Jack continued to say any old world that sounded like...  
"Uh...welp?" Jack said raising his eyebrows with a smile (*Lindsay, Jessica, and Erica giggle helplessly at the word 'welp'*).  
"That's it!" Will said. He grabbed Jack by the shirt, raised his fist to him, and Elizabeth pulled his fist down. They finally shut up, and we watched the movie.  
Ok, fast forward a bit. The first time the Black Pearl showed up, Jack got very excited. His cheese curls flew into the air, showering everyone in the room. He began to look anxious.  
"Oi! Me ship!" Jack yelled. He had obviously forgotten that we had told him televisions were solid, seeing as he jumped right at it. He sat back, rubbing his head. I got him so ice ("This isn't my day!" Jack whined.), and Lindsay and Jessica muffled their outbursts of laughter in their pillows. I shot them evil looks  
"Hey! You'd be laughing if it were one of us!" Lindsay said, still laughing. Well, this was true... but anything those two did was stupid, making it funny.  
All through the movie, one by one, we crashed and burned. I fell asleep as Jessica fought to keep her eyes open. I lay thinking as everything went out of focus – what's with Jack and the cheese?  
  
--2:00 AM--  
  
*PUMF*  
"Will you get up?!"  
*PUMF*  
"C'mon!"  
*PUMF*  
I rubbed my eyes, sat up, and looked around. Everyone was wide-awake, sitting in the middle of the room. They were gathered close around the light of Lindsay's flashlight in a circle. I scooted into the circle as I heard a loud clap of thunder.  
"What's up?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.  
"Power's out," Lindsay said. "We woke you up cuz we didn't know where the breaker was."  
"Doesn't matter," I said. "I'm not gonna bother." I looked around at everyone, and I shuddered as lightning flashed over their faces. Jessica added to the light of our circle by turning on her flashlight, and lying next to Lindsay's. We all looked around, silent as the rain fell harder and faster.  
"Well, what do we do?" Elizabeth asked. She clutched the blanket around her shoulders tighter, and scooted over to Will. At this, I heard Lindsay give a disgusted huff (boy, talk about jealous... and I thought I was bad!).  
"Wanna tell ghost stories while we're up?" Jessica suggested. I had to be honest with myself... while it was a good idea, I don't think anyone in the room knew a decent ghost story. We're all goofballs... we'd end up telling the story of the haunted bowling ball...  
"I got a story," Jack said quietly as a soft roll of thunder sounded. "It just recently occurred." We all looked over at Jack (I couldn't wait to hear this...). Jack cleared his throat, and we all leaned over the flashlights.  
"Alright, this is a story of battle..." Jack began.  
"Ooo! Dead ghost shows up?!" Lindsay asked.  
"No," Jack replied.  
"Damsel in distress?!" Jessica asked excitedly.  
"No," Jack said once more.  
"Do people die?!" Lindsay asked immediately.  
"Lives very well could've been taken," Jack replied solemnly. Lindsay and Jessica looked around the circle with smiles on their faces. I roll my eyes...  
"It was a sunny day on land," jack began quietly. "The day was meant for pleasure, but then, Will and I were called to do what a pirate does best – fight the enemy." We all looked over at Will, who shook his head slowly. Then, we turned back to Jack.  
"Now, me 'n Will were separated on the battlefront. It was us against the enemy, and we were outnumbered (*gasps from Lindsay and Jessica*). It wasn't pretty. Then, we saw 'im. The crazed enemy leader (*more gasps from Lindsay and Jessica)." "What did he look like?" Elizabeth asked quietly, clutching a big floor pillow. Jack sighed, and lightning lit up the room for a split second.  
"He wore a cold expression on his face. He wasn't that large. Lots of hair, too..." Jack continued. "I stared at him and he stared back. Then (*everyone leans closer to Jack*)..."  
"Then what?" Jessica asked in a small whisper. Jack sighed again.  
"Then, the squirrel smiled menacingly, as if to sing the Little Mermaid theme song –"  
"THE SQUIRREL?!" I shouted. "What's that stupid squirrel from the playground got to do with anything?!" I immediately thought of that squirrel from the playground... what other squirrel had Jack come in contact with?  
"He's the enemy leader!" Jack yelled.  
"The one from this morning?!"  
"I told ye' it had recently occurred!"  
"Oh, God..." I said. I fell back onto my sleeping bag. How did I know? How?  
"And his mates," Jack continued to tell everyone, "they were beastly."  
"Let me guess," I said as I rose up from the floor. "One had a beak so large it could hold a cannon, and the other was so red, only he could be the bringer of evil. Right?"  
"Yeah..." Jack trailed off, scratching his head. "How did you know?" I gave a frustrated sigh, and ran my fingers through my hair. How did I get stuck with these people?  
"Well, Jack," I began calmly (anger growing...can't hold it in...), "I see them every weekend!" Jack and everyone else leaned back a bit in surprise. Hey, it turned out to be a lame ghost story! And I fell for it! Well, it was sort of funny... Jack scooted next to me.  
"Luv, are you suicidal at the moment?" he asked me, putting his arm around my shoulder (*huge grin in my head*).  
"I could be," I said in a quiet voice, very annoyed (the squirrel is the enemy... oh my god...).  
"Well, ye' know, that's not good," Jack said, picking up a chocolate chip cookie and handing to me. I turned it around in my hand a bit, then, I had a question... it had been annoying me since he had said it.  
"Where on earth did you learn the Little Mermaid theme song?" I asked him. He had been here almost 36 hours, and he knows Peter Pan and the Little Mermaid...  
"Her," Jack said pointing at Jessica. I screwed up my face, and looked at Jessica.  
"Well, I couldn't get it out of my head!" Jessica said. I sighed again. So she teaches it to Jack... nice...  
  
--Morning--  
  
Rain was still falling, only now, without the presence of lightning or thunder. The smell of pancakes filled the house. Jessica and I were making breakfast, while Will and Elizabeth sat outside at the back porch table. Lindsay was in the living room, trying to wake Jack up (yeah, good luck...).  
"Jack," she whispered. "Jaaack?' she said a bit louder. He didn't move, and Lindsay looked up at us, and sighed. She shook her head in hopelessness, and turned back to him. While leaning over him, she drew a deep breath (ok people, get ready...).  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Lindsay bellowed in his ear.  
"Wh, what it is, luv?!" Jack said jumping out of his deep slumber. He clutched his chest, breathing rapidly.  
"It's so unbelievable!" Lindsay yelled, smiling up at us.  
"Wh, what?"  
"I... have a bellybutton!" Lindsay said, faking her enthusiasm. Jessica and I burst into laughter as Jack finally caught his breath. She's pulled that so many times on us...  
"Fascinating," Jack said, running his hand over his face. Lindsay ran into the kitchen to help us finish breakfast. Jack joined Elizabeth and Will outside as the rain fell a bit harder. We soon followed, carrying the plate of pancakes.  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-...  
  
-- Yeah! You read it! I hope you all liked it! If so, review! Even if ya didn't, still review! lol... we need you to help us out here. Don't forget, we answer any questions ya got! Chapter 8 will be up in no time at all! Hope you'll stay tuned for the next update! Cya peeps! -- 


	8. Who's Marco Polo?

(A/N – Chapter 8! Sort of a nonsense chapter, but still funny! Humor... who can get enough of it? lol... I think you peeps will like this one... it's pretty good. Another new character! Well, I'm gonna let you read it, then review it, and we'll see ya at the bottom!)  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-...  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: "Who's Marco Polo?"  
  
The rain slowed to a drizzle as the morning sun took over the sky. We ate breakfast on the back porch, even though the table barely fit six people. Well, we made it work... Of course, they questioned the food, and we explained (*twitch*) it. Other than that, everything went smoothly. It was the first civilized meal we had had since Jack, Will, and Elizabeth had showed up. No food was flying, no complaints were made, and –  
*SMACK*  
It became very dark as laughter broke out around me. I felt my face... my soft, sticky face... a pancake! A pancake was on my face (lovely, just lovely...)! I pulled it off of my face, and the laughter became louder. I looked up at Jack. He was smiling, his fork raised.  
"Very funny, Jack," I said, standing up. I went inside, cleaned up, and changed my shirt. When I returned outside, everyone was still laughing at me (evil little buttwadds...).  
As the morning progressed, the ground became drier, and soon enough, it looked like a normal summer day. We decided to introduce Jack, Will and Elizabeth to our swimming pool on top of the backyard hill. After lunch, I went up, and swept the pool. Jessica, Lindsay, and Elizabeth changed into swimsuits as Jack and Will cleaned up the lunch table (c'mon... you really think Jack and Will would cooperate with swimsuits?). As I finished sweeping the pool, Jack and Will came up on deck, and began removing their guns, swords, ect.  
"Just put them on a chair on the upper deck," I told them. They walked into our gazebo (more like instant gazebo... it sets up like a bid tent), and laid their things on the chairs and table. Elizabeth appeared on deck with Lindsay and Jessica behind her. Elizabeth was in my leopard one- piece, sandals (also mine), and a big sunhat (not mine... hmm... where did it come from??).  
"I feel positively bare," Elizabeth said, removing her sunglasses (I mean to say Lindsay's sunglasses.... boy, Liz is such a moocher...). She went into the gazebo, and put her sandals and sunhat on a chair. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Will and Jack raise their eyebrows at her (men...).  
"It's normal here," Lindsay told her. I pushed Lindsay into the pool, and then, Jessica pushed me in on Lindsay's behalf.  
"Haha... loser," Lindsay laughed.  
"What is this? A lagoon?" Will asked as he ran his fingers over the water's surface. We explained (*spasm*) what a swimming pool was, and I'm boring you, aren't I? Okay then, back to the fun – Marco Polo!  
"Who's Marco Polo?" Jack asked.  
"Famous sailor," Lindsay said, She and Jessica explained (ARGH!!!) the game of Marco Polo and it's rules. After we agreed to play that, someone had the brilliant idea to change the name of the name of the game from 'Marco Polo' to 'Jack Sparrow' (*glare at Lindsay*). Yeah, I know... believe me, it just gets better...  
"Lindsay's it!" Jessica said, diving into the pool. Lindsay had no objections, and she went into the center of the pool and began counting, We froze when her head popped up.  
"Jack," she said upon surfacing.  
"What?" Jack asked.  
"No, you answer 'Sparrow'," I told him.  
"But the lass said me name."  
"You still answer 'Sparrow'!"  
"Why?'  
"It's how you play!"  
"Play what?"  
"Ugh..."  
  
-- 3 hours later--  
  
"We'll take six cheeseburgers, a pitcher of Sierra Mist, and a basket of fries," I told Carol. "We'll be in the back."  
"Okay, hun," she hollered back as we went into the tiny dining room. It was no bigger than my living room (which is small), but still, we had our peace. We sat in a corner booth next to a fan.  
"How long have you known these people?" Elizabeth asked us.  
"About two years," I said. "Lindsay and I drop into Bigham's everyday after school," I looked to my left over at Lindsay, but she was a little busy.  
"Ha! Royal flush! Beat that!" Lindsay said triumphantly as she laid her cards on the table. Jack leaned back into the seat, and gave a disappointed smile.  
"Ah, ye' win," Jack said, "Beginner's luck." Jack gathered up the cards, and we all played a round of Blackjack.  
After a few more hands, we heard Carol ring the bell, signaling that out food was ready. Jessica and Elizabeth went out to the bar to get it, and returned right after Lindsay beat us at one more hand of Poker.  
Midway through dinner (*burp* Sorry...), we heard the door open. We couldn't see who it was because we were in a different room, but I recognized the voice. Why did he have to show up when I had three pirates with me?  
"I'll take some Sour Patch Kids," I heard him say. That tears it... I knew it was him. I went out to the bar (hey! I needed a napkin! It's a good excuse!). Yep, it was him... the sugar-high guy known only as Robbie (same age as me... we're sophomores next year) was here.  
"So, what's up?" I asked him. He jumped back in surprise (he does it to be funny), and then answered me.  
"Ray's house for the week," he replied.  
"Well, where's Ray?" I asked him (c'mon, I'm not that dumb! Of course, he always thought I was...). He didn't answer, but instead threw me a piece of candy. I invited him to eat with us, and he only said yes because I was paying. We entered the little dining room, and he was taken aback at the site of Jack, Will, and Elizabeth.  
"Who are these people?" he asked, pulling up a chair (haha... wouldn't it be great if he missed it and fell?). We hurriedly made up a defense.  
"This is Lindsay's stepsister, and her fiancé, uh..." I paused (I need a good name for Will!).  
"Raoul!" Jessica said. "Yeah... Liz and Raoul..." I looked at her. Nice save, but was it convincing? Robbie raised a suspicious eyebrow, then looked over at Jack.  
"What about him?" Robbie asked. We looked at each other as Jack continued eating. I was so thankful Jack didn't get involved...  
"My, my... uncle!" I told him.  
"What's with the loser costume?"  
"Costume? What's that?" Jack asked.  
"Stay out of this..." I whispered nervously.  
"Church play!" Lindsay said.  
"Church play?" I asked. She widened her eyes, and I finally got the message. "Oh, that play..."  
"What's the play about?" Robbie asked, obviously not buying it. Hmm, good question...  
"Jonah! Jonah and the whale!" Jessica said quickly.  
"Jonah wasn't a pirate," Robbie said.  
"He was an outlaw!" I retorted.  
"No, he was a criminal!" Robbie said.  
"What's the difference?!" I said back.  
"Alright, shut up!" Lindsay yelled. We all started eating our food, and Robbie continued to mumble.  
'What a cheesy costume..."  
"Cheese?!" Jack asked quickly. "Where?!"  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-...  
  
-- Okay, from this point, I think we can establish a few definite things. (1) Jack wants to kill the squirrel at the playground. (2) Lindsay wants Elizabeth to drop dead. (3) Jack is starting to like cheese. (4) Will hates being called a welp.  
So, agree? I like the last part of this chapter... really neat. Hey, if you knew Robbie front and back like I do, you'd know he's hard to convince sometimes. I've known him for 2 years, so... go figure. Anyhoo... review! We hope you've enjoyed the chapter! Look for the next chapter ASAP. Can't wait! See ya in the next chapter! -- 


	9. Pickles and peaches!

(A/N – Woohoo! We place in front of you chapter 9! It's sorta good, I guess... but that's up to you! The reviewer! So, read it, enjoy it, and have a good laugh. We're trying to type faster and we've developed a good idea for a sequel! But it's top secret, so you'll find out when it's written! Well, I'm gonna shut up and let you read. Cya down below!)  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-...  
  
CHAPTER NINE: "Pickles and peaches!"  
  
Nothing really happened since we had met Robbie in Bigham's. That is, unless you count Will trying to drown Jack in the toilet for calling him a welp again (*giggle*)...oh, and Robbie found out that Elizabeth, Jack, and Will were... yeah... anyhoo...  
Wondering why Robbie's here? Well, he spent the night with us. He told me he was running away, and he figured he'd come to me since I haven't let any of his secrets slip since I had met him in 8th grade. Well, just wanted to clear that up. Now, hit the fast forward button, and stop around noon the next day.  
"Pass it. Inside of your foot, remember..." Robbie told me. I kicked, and passed the ball to him successfully. "Okay, now shoot for the goal," he said, passing the ball back to me. He ran to defend the gate, and I kicked.  
"Ow!" Lindsay screamed. I looked over at her as she clutched her nose. I ran over to her with Robbie.  
"Evidently I need to work on my aim," I said as I examined Lindsay's nose.  
"Ya think?!" Lindsay said. "Ow..." Jessica ran in and got her some ice, and I turned back to Robbie.  
"I don't think I've got a knack for soccer," I said. He tossed me the soccer ball, and went back to defending the gate.  
"C'mon, you'll get it," he said. I sighed, and sat the ball down. I walked back about ten feet, broke into a run, and Jack stepped right in my path.  
"Ye' know, luv – "he began. I tried skidding to a halt, but I hit Jack head on. We landed in a big heap on the ground, and everyone rushed over to us. Jessica and Lindsay pulled me up, and Jack still lay on the ground.  
"Wake up!" Jessica screamed as she slapped Jack hard across the face. Robbie and Will sat Jack up as he shook his head.  
"Who are you people?" Jack asked as he opened his eyes.  
"It's ok, Jack," I said. "You just had a bad fall, that's all."  
"Who's Jack?" he asked. I laughed nervously.  
"Funny... c'mon Jack," I said, trying to pull him to his feet without success. (geez, he's heavy!). He just stared up at me.  
"Who's Jack?" he repeated. I widened my eyes.  
"You're Jack," Jessica said.  
"Really?" jack asked as he looked up in thought. I gulped. No, this can't be what I think it is...  
"Yeah," Lindsay said in a nervous tone. "Do you recognize him?" she asked him, motioning toward Will.  
"Nope," Jack replied.  
  
-- 2 hours later --  
  
Jay lay on the couch watching cartoons. The rest of us were gathered around the medical book on the other side of the room. We knew Jack had amnesia, but we wanted to know how to cure it.  
"Doesn't say," Jessica said.  
"I'm tellin' ya," Robbie said, "just beam him over the head with a brick or something and he'll snap right out of it! Ya know, BAM!"  
"Shut up!" I whispered loudly, elbowing him in the stomach. I motioned toward Jack, and Robbie grimaced.  
"Yes, let's all shut up so Uncle Pirate doesn't hear us," he said sarcastically. I got tired of him making fun of me for lying about Jack being my uncle, so I pulled out my secret weapon – a Snickers bar. I waved it at Robbie, and he froze. He'd do anything for his favorite candy bar...  
"Hand it over," Robbie said, his hand extended.  
"Will you shut up?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, whatever. Just hand me the Snickers bar." I tossed it to him, and he gave a small triumphant 'woo'. I shook my head at him hopelessly, and looked over at the couch.  
"Oh my God! He's gone!" I yelled. I jumped up, and we started looking for him. Two minutes later, I found him in the bathtub (he's dressed people, chill out).  
"There you are!" I said, pulling open the shower curtain. "I found him!" I yelled. When everyone was in the room (I'm amazed that we all fit in my bathroom – barely two people can be in it at once), we pulled Jack to a standing position in the tub. Jack began hiccupping.  
"What's that?" Will asked Jack.  
"I be drinkin' some of this here – hic – er... stuff," Jack replied, holding up a shampoo bottle with another hiccup.  
"Hey! My shampoo!" Lindsay yelled, snatching the bottle from Jack.  
"It tastes – hic – very good," Jack said. "My – hic – compliments to the chef – hic –"We stared at him like he was crazy. Well, he was crazy...oh, never mind...  
"Shampoo isn't a drink, you dip!" Jessica yelled. "What's the matter with you?! Let me see that bottle..." she said, taking the bottle from Lindsay, and examining it. "Hmm... Suave Naturals strawberry... well, Jack, at least you have good taste..."  
"Jessica!"  
"What?"  
  
-- Midnight --  
  
The day was slow as we tried to keep Jack under wraps. We called the Poison Control Center, and they helped us rid Jack of the shampoo (yeah, he vomited for two hours straight!). He did eventually stop hiccupping, too. He did pull a false alarm on the fire company by accident, and we got of with a warning (yes, really...).  
Now, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth were asleep in a pile next to the fireplace in the basement living room. On the other side of the room, we were keeping busy with a board game.  
"Everything's normal again." Lindsay said.  
"Well, not everything," I said, looking over my shoulder at Jack.  
"I still say we hit him," Robbie said. He picked up the TV remote, and pretended to whip it at Jack. I took the remote off of him.  
"Pickles and peaches!" Jessica said excitedly. We stared at her. Anymore, I wasn't so sure about her...  
"What?!" Robbie asked.  
"Pickles and peaches!"  
"Yes, we heard that part," Robbie said impatiently.  
"It's a remedy for amnesia! My grandma used to use it on me!" Jessica said, jumping to her feet.  
"You had amnesia?" Lindsay asked her.  
"Sure, loads of times! So, you got any?" she asked quickly.  
"Go check the fridge," I said slowly. She ran upstairs, and we soon heard he bustling about the kitchen.  
"Your friends are weird," Robbie said to me. I turned toward him and sighed.  
"Don't talk about yourself like that, Robbie. It's not good for you self-image," Lindsay said. We laughed, Robbie gave us that 'yeah, whatever' look, and Jessica came hurtling down the stairs.  
"Got 'em!" Jessica said proudly, hold up the bowl. We pinched our noses shut, and Jessica knelt next to Jack. We prodded him awake, and he rubbed his face.  
"What?" Jack said sleepily.  
*BAM*  
Jack fell forward, his face hitting the floor hard and fast. Behind him was Robbie, who was smiling with a book in his hand. Jessica and Lindsay went over and sat Jack up, and I ripped the book from Robbie's hands.  
"You idiot!" I said, hitting him with the book. "Are you nuts?! We had a remedy! You didn't have to go and just give him a concussion!" He just continued to smile.  
"Oi..." I heard Jack say. I abandoned Robbie, and went over to help sit Jack up.  
"Are you ok, Jack?" I asked him.  
"Yeah," Jack replied. We stared at him, and then back at Robbie (who is still smiling). I looked back at Jack. Robbie had cured him... I think...  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-...  
  
-- Review! Review! REVIEW! lol... please? I hope you liked that. We just had to have a chapter where Jack got amnesia. It was essential! lol.... Well, we hope you enjoyed this little shindig. We'll see you in the next update! -- 


	10. ARGH! She bit me!

(A/N – Ok, BIG THANX to my first reviewers! x.BiLlIbOnG.x and Arsinoe Selene! Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoyed it. Well, Chapter ten is up! I hope you like it, even though it isn't that good. I'm not a good writer, judging I have only two reviews, but that's cool! At least I've got that! lol.... well, here you go! Enjoy!)  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-...  
  
CHAPTER TEN: "ARGH! She bit me!"  
  
We stared in amazement from Jack to Robbie. Will and Elizabeth woke up, and saw us gather around Jack. After a few more moments of silence, Will spoke up.  
"What's going on?" Will asked, rubbing his eyes.  
"Jack's cured," Lindsay said, still staring at Jack in shock.  
"He is?" Elizabeth asked in a surprised voice.  
"I am?" Jack asked looking around at all of us.  
"I think so..." I said slowly. I thought for a minute of how we could tell he really was better, then it came to me. This would have to work... "Is your name Jack Sparrow?" I asked him.  
"Lass, how many times do I got te tell ye'? It's Captain Jack Sparrow for the final time!" he replied. I smiled with everyone else; it had worked... Jessica threw her arms around Jack ("Get off me, ye' crazy lass!" Jack yelled.), and I went over to Robbie (who is still wearing that stupid ear-to-ear grin).  
"Yes, very proud of yourself, huh?" I asked him. His focus never changed, and he continued to smile as he had for the past five minutes. I raised my eyebrows at him. "You ok?" I asked. All he did was nod, and he finally stopped grinning. We piled up some pillows and blankets in front of the fire, and made some smores. After a while, one of the most horrid things in the world was upon us – boredom.  
"Movie?" Jessica suggested. We declined on that one (I wanna be hyper!).  
"Truth or Dare?" Lindsay asked. Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and I leaned toward Lindsay with looks of intense hatred. She held up her arms, cowering under them. "Just a joke! It was only a joke!" she said quickly. We retreated, and sighed. "Anyone up for a game of Twister?" I asked. "That should liven us up a bit..." We had to explain (I'm hitting someone next time!) the rules, yeah, yeah... It sat well with everyone, and I brought the game over. We took our positions on the mat, and Jack took over the spinner. "Left hand on... wait... oh! Left hand on blue!" Jack said. After a few more spins, we were in a tangled mess. "Too much bonding!" I heard Lindsay scream from somewhere in the web on bodies. I agreed with her entirely... It wasn't too comfy for anybody when Jack called out a right hand yellow. I saw and arm swing over me, and I was face to face with Robbie. "Well, this is lovely..." I said, trying to keep my balance. "Like I had another choice," Robbie said, rolling his eyes. "Could you hurry it up a bit and spin?!" Robbie yelled over to Jack. Jack had no time to answer us. You wanna know why? *THUD* We landed in a giant entangled heap on the mat. Moans of pain rang out as Jack helped each of us to our feet. My luck, I'm on the bottom... I was pinned under Robbie (crushing lungs... can't... breathe...), and I heard Jessica and Lindsay start to laugh. "Aww..." they said. Robbie and I were still struggling when Jack pulled us to our feet. "Shut up," Robbie and I said in unison. For some reason, those two never gave up this stupid fantasy of me and Robbie being together. Ya know, it gets annoying... After a few more bone crushing games of Twister, Elizabeth and I put the game away, and we joined the others for a few more smores. Soon the fire began to die down. I wrapped a log in some newspaper to throw into the fire when I saw my school's name in an ad on the newspaper. I read it, and then smiled. "Dude, check it out," I said. "What?" Lindsay asked. Everyone gathered around me, and looked down at the paper. "Junior High West Fun Nite," I read to them. "Games, food, music, and a dunking booth! Tickets are $3, and food and games are extra." "Cool!" Jessica said excitedly. "When is it?" "Tomorrow night form 7 to 10," I told her. We decided to go there, but we first had to get our friends looking like they were normal for this century... Elizabeth was already doing good, but when it came to Jack and Will, well...  
  
-- 10 AM --  
  
"Ah! Crazy lass! It's my hat!" Jack yelled. He and Jessica were having a tug-o-war match on my parents' bed over Jack's hat. Jessica was unsuccessfully trying to get Jack to lose the 'criminal pirate' look (as she put it) by trying to get Jack to try on some of my dad's clothes. Robbie and I were standing in front of the open closet, looking for Will's new outfit, while Elizabeth was getting help from Lindsay down in my room.  
"Let go!" Jessica yelled.  
"No!" Jack said. With a hard tug, Jessica went flying off of the bed, and into the wall. She didn't give up there, though... I looked at Robbie, who was searching through some drawers.  
"They're crazy," I said to him.  
"That's what I said last night. Your friends are crazy," Robbie said.  
"No, you said they were weird..." I said, correcting him.  
"Difference?" he asked. There was no difference really, I just wanted to annoy him (*evil grin*)...  
A few minuted later, Elizabeth and Lindsay appeared in the doorway of my parents' room. Jack and Jessica were still wrestling fro control of the hat, and Will was now in a forest green shirt and khaki shorts.  
"Not bad..." I said, looking him over. "You'll have no trouble fitting in tonight. We'll just have to –"  
"WILL YOU LET GO?!" Jack bellowed. I looked over to see Jessica pinned under Jack, still yanking hard on the hat. Lindsay was now in this, too, beating on Jack's shoulder to try and free Jessica. Soon, Jack was no longer in control.  
"Mutiny!" he shouted as Jessica and Lindsay pulled him down. Will lost patience quickly, and went over to them, pulling Jessica off of Jack by the collar of her shirt.  
"What did you have for breakfast, mate?" Will asked her.  
"Nothing yet!" Jessica replied enthusiastically. "But I was thinking of having some Cap'n Crunch..."  
"Who be this Cap'n Crunch?" Jack asked as he pinned Lindsay to the bed, and pointed his gun at her face. "Relative of Hook's? Relative of mine? Maybe all three of us are cousins..."  
"No, it's a cereal..." I tried to explain as Will released Jessica.  
"ARGH! She bit me!" Jack screamed in pain. He pulled his finger up to his mouth, trapped Lindsay (who's escape attempt had failed miserably), and we heard his gun click.  
"Don't shoot her!" I said.  
"And why not?"  
"Don't make me mess you up," Jessica said with some lame karate moves (and I mean really lame).  
"Please..." Jack said, flashing his golden smile. He let up on Lindsay, and picked up his hat. Jessica ran over to Lindsay, and they started laughing.  
"Crazy lass...I'll reunite with me cousins Hook and Crunch, and together we'll take out you and you're stupid little mate here, along with that squirrel..." Jack said as he walked out the bedroom door.  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-...  
  
-- Ok, so it's a short chapter...don't blame me!!! We hope the next one is a lot better and we know that you hope it'll be more exciting. Well, we'll work LH&F to get the next chapter up by Monday. Thanks again to our first two reviewers! Well, bye! See you in the next update! -- 


	11. Pirate feet!

(A/N – We are soooo sorry that this post is up late. We thought, 'no biggie, this'll be easy to get goin.' Yeah, but then writer's block set in...ugh. We really hope we didn't inconvenience anyone... well, anyhoo... this chapter is sort of an intro to the next chapter. Sorta like a prologue...yeah, another nonsense chapter... lol. Well, we hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review! We also apologize for spacing and junk...it's doing what it did in Ch. 3!)  
  
*** Quick thanks to my friends over in Good Ol' England, Rach and Rk! Thanks so much for supporting' my story since the beginning! Really appreciate it! To tell the truth, I wasn't even gonna put the story online, but then I found a story that Rach wrote, and it encouraged me (along w/ Rach) to put the story up. If you wanna read that story, the title is 'Ermmmmm Savvy?' Check it out – I give it 5 stars! lol... it's really entertaining! ***  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*- ...  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN: "Pirate feet!"  
  
Well, you'd think fifteen hours later that the seven of us would be awake in my living room doing something really dumb like the limbo while a movie was playing. Well, you'd better think again because you're wrong. Yep, one in the morning, and you wanna know where we are?  
We're locked in the school. Captain Jack Stupid got his foot stuck in a toilet before we left the school. Jack's foot hadn't budged, and to make this whole situation even better, the entire school was dark.  
"Whoa! Me foot don't go that way, lad!" Jack said. Robbie and Will had been trying to free Jack for an hour now, but let's face it; they weren't really helping. The rest of us sat against the wall of the boys' restroom occasionally making some suggestions to Jack's freedom.  
"Maybe if you take your foot out of your boot, Jack," Will pointed out.  
"Yeah, that should work..." Robbie said.  
"No, me boot stays on me foot," Jack said firmly.  
"Then your boot stays in the toilet and so does your foot," Robbie said in frustration. "C'mon guys. Let's go out in the hall." I felt him and Will pass, and I stood up. I wasn't so sure we should leave Jack alone in a restroom (in fact, I wasn't sure we should leave Jack alone period), but I stumbled out into the dark hallway and sat against the wall with everyone else as Jack yelled for us to come back into the restroom.  
  
"Come back, heathens!" Jack yelled after us. "This is mutiny! I'll –"  
  
Silence. Well, silence after we heard Jack lose his balance and fall. We went back into the restroom and helped him up, and Robbie gave one more tug at Jack's leg. Then he stood up and sighed as I turned on my flashlight (I found it in my old book bag I had with me!).  
  
"I wish I could just flush you!" Robbie said with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Flog me?" Jack asked. "Ye' won't be floggin' me. Besides, where's yer whip?" I looked over at Robbie. He had an exasperated looked on his face, but then answered Jack.  
  
"Not flog, flush," Robbie said. "If your foot doesn't leave the boot in five seconds, I'll flush you with all of your –"  
  
"That's very unhygienic of you," Jack said as he flashed his golden smile.  
  
"You mean he's standing in...eww!" Jessica said. Jack gave his foot a few tugs. His foot came out, and we all about died instantly from the smell.  
  
"God! Your feet are unhygienic! Put that thing away!" Jessica screeched (I know exactly what you're thinking – 'that doesn't sound right' – and I agree...). We about killed ourselves trying to evacuate the restroom. We ran up the hall until we came to a locked gate.  
  
"Pirate feet! Help!" Lindsay said in false fear as she gripped Will's arm and hid behind him (*cough*..flirt..*cough*). We stood there a few minutes keeping ours eyes on the restroom entrance. Robbie was still in there with Jack, and I stood there thinking of what they could be up to. I mean, let's face it people, Robbie and Jack together would mean chaos...  
  
They walked out of the restroom a minute later, Jack's boot back on its foot (good, cuz I was gonna pass out...). They were smiling with their hands behind their backs (what are they up to?). I was waiting for them to throw something disgusting on us like a soaking wet toilet paper bomb or something, but all that came out from behind their backs was a hand.  
  
"Everything cool between us?" Robbie asked. I looked around at everyone who nodded. I turned to Robbie and shook his hand.  
  
"Yeah, sure," I said.  
  
"Great!" Jack replied happily. "Now that that's cleared up, we'll be takin' Elizabeth, the rum, and the room with the biggest mattress –"  
  
"What?!" Jessica shrieked (Yeah, that was what I was about to say!). Jack smiled curtly as he took Elizabeth by the arm. They tried to walk away, but Will grabbed Elizabeth's other arm. He gave Jack a cold look.  
  
"Back off, welp," Jack said with a golden smile. In that instant, Will had punched Jack, and Jack lay on the ground unconscious. Robbie knelt beside him, and we took the opportunity to run down the hall.  
  
We ran around the corner to the library doorway. We caught our breath as Robbie was helping Jack regain consciousness. We comforted Elizabeth who was shaken up by what had just happened, but she was fine. Soon after, I heard a jingle in Will's hands...  
  
"What are those?" I asked Will.  
  
"A ring of keys," he replied. "Lyin' on the floor there..."  
  
"Janitor's keys!" I said, taking the keys from Will. We gathered close around the flashlight and keys excitedly.  
  
"The library key should be on there," Jessica said as I began to flip through the ring of keys.  
  
"Yeah, then we can escape Dumb and Dumber," Lindsay said. I gave a small laugh and continued searching for the library key. Room numbers flashed by... 111, 216, 204...c'mon, c'mon...girls' locker room, cafeteria, 117, 212... let's go... office, 207, a few gate keys...where is it?!  
  
"Ha! Found it!" I said in a triumphant whisper. We hurriedly opened the library door and went inside. I turned the flashlight on and handed it to Jessica. I sat my old book bag on the table next to me as everyone looked around. A few minutes later, footsteps were approaching the library. It could be no other than Jack and Robbie...  
  
"They're coming back!" Elizabeth whispered to me.  
  
"Hide!" I said. We scattered; we all ran back into the isles of bookcases to hide ("Ow!" Will said after running head on into a bookcase.). I was crawling along the fiction isle on the farthest side of the library when the door banged open.  
  
"C'mon, we was only kiddin' ye'," Jack said upon entering. After a few more pleads for us to come out of hiding, Jack and Robbie fell silent. I figured they were trying to sneak up on us, so I went to find Lindsay. I crawled into the nonfiction section, then I heard a scream.  
  
I peered into the next isle and saw two shadows wrestling each other. At the other end of the isle, Jessica clicked on the flashlight and pointed it at me.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked. In the light, I saw Lindsay and Jack in a tangled mess on the floor. To bad Jessica didn't... she walked right into them, and before long, Robbie and Elizabeth had joined the pile as well. After Will and I stopped laughing at them, we helped them up.  
  
-- I hour later --  
  
We were raiding the kitchen,. Yes, the idiots were raiding a school kitchen in the middle of summer vacation. We are so smart, huh? Anyhoo, Robbie was telling me while we searched some cupboards about how he and Jack had devised that whole thing as a joke in less than five minutes and how he did like Elizabeth. I sighed as he continued on about him and Jack... Jack and Robbie as friends... this would be interesting...  
"It really was just a joke," Robbie said, reassuring me for the thousandth time. I kinda changed the subject... it was getting old after a while.  
"Yeah, yeah...well, it looks like we're going hungry til we get out of here," I said, opening another cupboard. Robbie sighed, and he went over to raid the other side of the kitchen. I went over to Lindsay, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth who were standing in front of the freezer door.  
"Think there's anything in there?" Lindsay asked me.  
"Only one way to find out," I said with a shrug. "Let's check it out." We opened the freezer door and stepped inside the subzero room. We all shivered on the spot as Will flipped the light switch on. A few boxes lay around, and there was a small stack of meat in the corner.  
"Bit chilly, don't ye' think?" Jack asked. "I dunno about ye', but I am out o' here." Jack turned to leave, and then Lindsay tripped over a box and went flying into Jack. Jack stumbled into the door.  
*THUD*  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*- ...  
  
-- Again, we are soooo sorry the post is up late. We blame writer's block! Well, seriously, the next chapter will be up before Wednesday (just to be safe). We thank you guys for your patience, and we apologize for the third time.... Anyhoo, please review! We know it's not good, but please review anyway! Thanks a bunch and we'll see ya in the next update! -- 


	12. The French Toast Pork Chop?

(A/N – Hey guys! Seems like we're back on track... writer's block, ugh... it's not a pretty thing... Sorry if this chapter's up late, but we went away for the weekend and couldn't get to a computer... well, I'll stop jabberin' so you can enjoy the chapter. Cya at the bottom!)  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*- ...  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE: "The French Toast Pork Chop?"  
  
We looked in terror at the door. Immediately, we ran over to the door and started screaming for Robbie and Jessica, banging and kicking the door furiously. The door was made of steel as Lindsay had observed, and we gave up. Lindsay and I sat against some boxes.  
"We're gonna be frozen solid by the time someone finds us!" Lindsay said. Will and Elizabeth looked somewhat afraid, but Jack smiled.  
"Another challenge!" he said, jumping to his feet. "We must survive the...the...what is this thing?"  
"A freezer," I told him.  
"Yes! We must survive the freezer!" Jack said again. "So, anyone of you up for a game of Rummy? It's such a good game..."  
"You wanna play cards when our lives are in jeopardy?" Will asked.  
"Well, sure!" Jack answered. "Might as well die the fun way!" We all exchanged unsure looks. Well, at least he had the right idea – make the best of a bad situation.  
  
-- 4:30 AM --  
  
"I win again!" Elizabeth said triumphantly. Jack gave a disappointed smile, threw his cards down, and folded his arms.  
"How is it I always lose to girls now?" Jack asked.  
"Guess you're losing your touch," I said with a smile.  
"Hmm...must be," Jack said with a shrug. "Oh well! I'm still the best pirate of the lot! Who's up for another round?" Lindsay suddenly got all excited. She started tugging my shirt and jumping in her seat.  
"Hey, Erica! Let's show them the Fence Post Doo Whop!" Lindsay said.  
"The French Toast Pork Chop?" Jack asked. Lindsay and I burst into hysterics as everyone else stared at us like we were immature or something (lol)... We finally caught our breath and started teaching them the song.  
"Okay, this is the first part," I said. Lindsay and I began to sing in unison as Jack, Will, and Elizabeth leaned in to listen.  
"I was sittin' on my fence post chewin' my bubblegum – chewing noises – playin' with my yo-yo – doo whop! doo whop!" We stopped our yo-yo motions and encouraged them to try. Jack had his own version, though...  
"I was singin' to my French toast shootin' off double guns –"  
  
-- 1 hour later --  
  
We finally taught Will and Elizabeth the whole song. We gave up on Jack who had his own version (I couldn't stop laughing when he sang it!). Will and Elizabeth found the real song funny, but I had to agree with Lindsay – Jack's was much funnier.  
Afterwards, we played some Poker, and naturally, Lindsay kept winning. This wasn't to good for any of us who had to be in the freezer with her, though... she was so energetic, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth had me reassure them that she hadn't had sugar stashed somewhere on her.  
"I win! I win! Ha! You're all losers!" she said, dancing around us.  
"I'm scared," Elizabeth whispered to me. I didn't blame her... I was always scared of Lindsay when she was the only one hyper. I guess when we're both hyper, this is what people see... okay, I'm changing my ways! I'm not gonna be looked on as some idiotic dork!  
"Another song!" Lindsay said, pulling me to my feet.  
"Oh no, not another song," I said.  
"YES!!! Nightmare Before Christmas!" she said.  
"Lindsay Arvin, what has gotten into you?" I asked her.  
"I had some Pepsi!" she said. I looked at the bottle... it wasn't Pepsi; it was wine. The wine Jack made me bring (*glares at Jack*)...  
"Lindsay, sit down before you –"  
"Never! I am Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
"No ye'r not!" Jack said getting to his feet.  
"Yes I am! Shut up, stupid welp!" Lindsay said. She slapped Jack across the face, and Will and Elizabeth stood out of the way of the falling Jack. My jaw dropped as Lindsay began singing.  
"It's a cruel, cruel world all you little boys and girls..."  
"Lindsay! Sit down and shut up!" I yelled as she continued singing.  
"...but if you follow me (she jumped into the air and began yelling), you can all be FREE!!! FREE!!! Free as a bird! -"  
*BANG*  
A gunshot ran out. I had covered my eyes, and then peered through my fingers at the floor to see how much blood there was. But the floor had no trace of red anywhere. I looked up at Jack whose gun was pointed at the ceiling (yeah! No one died! yet...). Lindsay was unharmed, but we were all shaken up.  
"What are you doing?!" I asked him. Jack put a proud smile on his face.  
"Whatever I want, luv," he replied. Lindsay got up to her feet and stumbled over to Jack.  
"Hey, that reminds me of a song!" Lindsay said.  
"Lass, I will shoot ye' next time," Jack said. Lindsay, however, ignored the warning and began singing.  
"I can do whatever I waaaant (she paused five seconds, enough time for me and Will to wrestle the gun from Jack)... 'cause I'm a dinosaur!"  
"You're an idiot!" Jack yelled. "I will shoot you! I will shoot everything! I will shoot the squirrel!"  
"SHUT UP ABOUT THE SQUIRREL!!!" I bellowed.  
"NEVER!" Jack yelled back. "Give me my gun!"  
"No!"  
"Kiss me, Will!" Lindsay said, attacking Will. Will struggled to free himself of Lindsay's grip, and Lindsay kissed him.  
*BAM*  
"Don't you come near him!" Elizabeth yelled after hitting Lindsay on the back of the head with a frozen chunk of meat. Lindsay clambered to her feet once more (the alcohol was keeping her conscious probably).  
"Why did you hit me?" Lindsay asked Elizabeth calmly. I could tell this was not what Elizabeth had expected.  
"Well, you kissed Will," Elizabeth responded quietly.  
"Oh," Lindsay said. "Well, I'll return the favor." Lindsay went to hit her, but Elizabeth instead took a kick in the shin. They were at it again as Will tried to separate Jack and me.  
"Get off of me gun, and I'll kill you and that brat quickly!" Jack yelled.  
"No! You aren't shootin' anyone!" I yelled.  
"Watch me!" Jack said. He gave a harder tug, and the gun slipped from my hands. Jack spun around and shot.  
  
-- 6 AM --  
  
Fire... interesting subject to talk about after being locked in a freezer since 2:30 in the morning... well, interesting subject, period. Well, we didn't particularly care right now how interesting it was. It was too hot... I know, you're thinking 'in a freezer?' Well, yeah, it's hot in the freezer! The stupid boxes are like, a burning inferno!  
When Jack took a shot at Lindsay, she had ducked to avoid Elizabeth's right hook (Elizabeth can hit, man!), and the bullet hit the boxes behind her and caught fire. We'd been backing away for about a half hour, Jack and Will throwing meat into the fire (boy, an odd time for a barbeque, huh?). I searched my bag for anything to help...Aha! A half full water bottle (lots of drinks in there, huh?)!  
"Look out!" I yelled, jumping in front of them. I squirted a small stream of water onto the fire, and it helped; at least now Jack and Will could stomp on the boxes to put the fire out. Lindsay, somewhat sober, walked over to me and patted my back.  
"Good job... ow..." Lindsay said, grabbing her head.  
"Hangover?" I asked with a smile (Hey, it was funny! She though it was Pepsi!). Lindsay nodded with a pained expression on her face.  
Jack and Will had the fire out now, and walked back over beside us. Well, they tried, anyways... Jack slipped on the new ice that had been the water I doused the fire with, and he fell into Lindsay. Lindsay went flying into the wall, and we gathered around her.  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*- ...  
  
-- Yeah! Chapter 12 up, and I just got back from a weekend long trip! I didn't think we'd get it up before Monday, but check it out! lol... We hope you'll review! Please review and spread the word about our story! Thanks a bunch! -- 


	13. Uh what's a pizza?

(A/N – Okay peeps, new person coming in this chapter.... Hey, Lindsay wants him in it, not me! It's her internet boyfriend!!! I'm hyper right now, so you've been warned... Sort of a conversation chapter, but ya gotta read it to understand the story! And people, my advice: don't eat green mayonnaise – not healthy. Lindsay's advice: don't flush your cat – it's not good for your plumbing (or your cat...). Ok, after that weird moment, we're sure you'll feel comfortable reading the chapter! Cya below!)  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*- ...  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN: "Uh... what's a pizza?"  
  
"Ehz eht bad?" Lindsay asked for the fifth time. And for the fifth time, we didn't answer... how could we? We're in freakin' hysterics here! Her tongue was frozen to the freezer wall! Okay, so it wasn't that funny... but hey, it was pathetic the way Lindsay sounded...  
"Calm down!" I said.  
"Maybe ehf Will kisst me... then my tongue woohd unfthreeze..." Lindsay suggested. Elizabeth shot her a look of pure hatred.  
"I would kill you," Elizabeth said.  
"Who?" Will asked quietly.  
"Both of you!" Elizabeth yelled.  
"Could ye' keep it down, luv? Some of us are havin' hangovers here..." Jack said from the corner. I gave him a sympathetic look and went over to kneel beside him.  
"Aww, poor Jack..." I said.  
"I want some of cheese curls," Jack moaned childishly. I sighed...  
"You had sum earlier," Lindsay said. "When yer foot wuz in da toywet, wemember?" I giggled... she sounds so stupid...  
"Yeah, but I dropped in that thing," Jack said. Eww...  
*CLUNK*  
"What the – "  
*BAM*  
"OW!" Lindsay screamed. The heavy steel door flew open, and Jessica stood in the doorway. I ran over to her with Will and Elizabeth; Jack stayed in the corner with his terrible headache. Will gave Jessica a hug, and Jessica smiled.  
"Whoa... what did I do to deserve this?" she asked.  
"You rescued us!" Will said, pulling her away.  
"Well, I knew that..." Jessica said trying to be modest.  
"Where have you been?" I asked her. "And where's Robbie?" I peered out into the kitchen, but there was no sign of him.  
"We found a way out!" Jessica said excitedly. "Found more keys, and..." Jessica went on explaining (*hits Lindsay* Hey, I told you I'd hit someone!) how she and Robbie got out of the school. She said they left because they thought we had found a way out... psh... yeah right...  
"Well, what happened after you escaped?" Will asked.  
"We walked to Sheetz and got hoagies!" Jessica said. "We were starving..."  
"Ooo... Robbie and Jessica went on a date..." Lindsay taunted.  
"Shut up..." I said. "So then what? What happened to Robbie?"  
"Well, he went to Andolino's house to stay since you guys disappeared," Jessica explained (*rolls eyes*). And then –"  
"Jared's place," I said. Jack gave a confused look from the corner, and I helped him up. "Sorry, go on..."  
"Then, this guy came up to me and asked if I knew Lindsay Arvin because he heard that she lived around here," Jessica said. She looked around for Lindsay, but didn't see her. "Hey, where is she? Lindsay?" Jessica pulled back the door to reveal Lindsay on the ground, her tongue free at last. "Hi Lindsay!" Jessica said merrily.  
"Ugh..." Lindsay replied. Getting your tongue ripped off the wall after being hit with a huge solid steel door? Ouch, that had to hurt...  
"There's a guy named Albert looking for you!" Jessica said (Albert 'JP' is Lindsay's 17 y/o internet boyfriend from California. He was coming to visit this summer, but we didn't know when... of course, he had to show up now...)  
"JP?!" Lindsay said, jumping up quickly and shaking Jessica's shoulders. "JP is here?!"  
"I thought his name was Albert..." Jessica said.  
"JP is his nickname, you dip! You know that!"  
"Oh... well, then... JP is looking for you!" Jessica said. "He's outside in the parking lot!"  
"What?!"  
"Yeah, he gave me a ride up here from Sheetz!"  
"Why did you come back up here if you thought we had left?" I asked her. Jessica didn't reply. She just pulled Lindsay up and pulled her to the cafeteria doors.  
"See? The big van!" said Jessica.  
"That grody thing?! He told me he had a Viper!" Lindsay said, peering through the window.  
"Who cares? We've got wheels!" I said. "Plus, those things have televisions in them!" Lindsay looked over at me, and then Lindsay the Keeper of All Smartness ran into the locked door and fell down. We walked by laughing at her, and she got up and ran to the driver's window of the van. She finally met JP, and they had a moment while the rest of us climbed into the back of the van.  
Soon after, Lindsay introduced Jessica and I to JP (who is really nice and hot *receives hit form Lindsay* 'OW! Sorry, Lindsay...just kidding...'). When JP saw Jack, Will, and Elizabeth though, he was taken aback like Robbie had been.  
"So, what's with the whole 'pirate criminal' look, dudes?" JP asked. Elizabeth huffed. "Oh, and dudette..." Jessica sighed in frustration.  
"How many times do we gotta say this?!" she yelled up to him. "It's for a church play! Jonah and the Whale! We went to rehearsal earlier! OK?!" I was sitting next to big mouth, and when she finally shut up, I unplugged my ears.  
"Jessica, it's ok...." I said.  
"Well, ahem... now that that's over..." Lindsay said. She jumped into the front seat next to JP. Jack took the seat behind JP, and Will sat behind Lindsay. In the back row, Elizabeth, Jessica, and I were getting comfortable.  
"So, where to?" JP yelled back to us. "I can go anywhere with this thing!"  
"Can we get rum?" Jack asked. "And what in the bloody 'ell am I sittin' in?"  
"A van," I said.  
"More information, lass!" Jack said.  
"Ugh! A modernized carriage! Faster, comfier, roomier, you get it..." I said.  
"Oh..." Jack said. "So, it's better than a carriage?"  
"Yep," Lindsay said.  
"Alright then... where's the rum?"  
  
-- My House --  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" Jessica sang with Jack. They were in the living room drinking rum, Jessica wearing Jack's hat ('Dreams do come true!' Jessica said.).  
"Peeps! Lunch!" JP yelled from the kitchen. Jack and Jessica ignored us and carried on with their song.  
"I didn't know you cooked..." Lindsay said. "That hamburger looks delicious!"  
"You wanna know what's funny?" JP asked.  
"What?"  
"Those are steaks," he said. "And I don't cook. I just tried to make you something special..." Lindsay and JP had this gooshy moment while I rounded up everyone.  
"Okay, there's no steaks, hamburgers, whatever for lunch," I said in the living room. "Who's up for pizza?" Shouts rang out around the living room.  
"Pepperoni!"  
"Uh... what's a pizza?"  
"Can we get more rum in here?"  
I settled everyone and explained (the devil is possessing me to write this evil word!) what a pizza was to Jack, Will, and Elizabeth.  
"I want rum on mine," Jack said.  
"Rum isn't a pizza topping..." I said.  
"Well, why not?"  
"The Italians didn't want it that way!"  
"Damn Italians..."  
  
-- 3 days later --  
  
It's Saturday again. We've had the drunken pirate, the pirate with the pimpin' hat (dude, Will's hat at the end of the movie is so kick- butt!), and the gorgeous prim–and –proper pirate for eight days now. Well, seven and a half days... Nothing really happened. We picked up our lottery money Wednesday after Jack the Genius had a pizza-eating contest...believe me, not pretty...  
Thursday was uneventful. Jack, Will, and Jessica (our prized and idiotic pizza-eating contestants) were sick all day on the couch, and it rained all day...*snooze*  
Friday was crazy. We decided to be idiots and go out in the rain to play Follow the Leader. And to be even more idiotic, we made Jack the leader... he fell down a muddy slope, and being the loonies we are, we followed him...  
Well, as I've said, it's Saturday. JP took us to Kennywood, our favorite amusement park, for the day. And what a day it was...  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*- ...  
  
-- Well, We hope you enjoyed that! Don't forget: questions and suggestions answered ASAP. I've been waiting to post forever, but Fanfiction.com was 'encountering heavy traffic' and I couldn't post for a bit, but it's up! Well, g2g... cya on the other side! -- 


	14. We're gonna die!

(A/N – Yeah! Eight reviews! I dunno if that's good or not, but yay! Anyhoo... no one cares! lol... Well, chapter 14! Yeah, we're in Kennywood... you all gotta check it out! It is cool! All of the water rides are the best! Especially Raging Rapids... okay, enough blabbity from me, read and please review! )  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*- ...  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN: "We're gonna die!"  
  
Around 10 AM that morning, we walked through the underground gate to Kennywood's main entrance. For about an hour, we went on some slow-paced rides to get Jack, Will, and Elizabeth ready for an afternoon or roller coasters and thrill rides. They loved the place overall, but we had to do a lot of that evil 'e' word (See! I didn't say explaining! Oh, fudge...) After a ride on the Old Mill boat ride, we sat in the picnic pavilion next to the oldest ride in the park, Noah's Ark. We ate some fries (Jack about choked because he shoveled down so fast) while watching the magician on the stage at the front of the sunlit pavilion. "For the next illusion, Leo Stupendo will require an audience member!" the magician said (I know... lame name, huh?). Hands all around shot up, including JP's and Jessica's. The magician called JP up on stage (JP fell on the stairs... good job, goober! lol...). "And your name is?" Leo Stupendo asked. "I'm JP!" JP yelled into the microphone. Applause broke out, and the magician had JP assist him in a corny card trick. JP, full of card tricks himself (whoa... whooda thunk?), blew the magician's cover. "Dude, you're doing it all wrong. You missed the main part of the trick. See, you're ten of hearts should be a seven. Common mistake... I'm sure with more practice you'll catch on, buddy!"  
  
-- 12:30 PM --  
  
After humiliating Leo Stupendo, JP showed the entire audience how to perform the trick correctly. The crowd shouted for JP to stay and do more, but he refused and jumped off stage. He came running through the tables and we left the pavilion, loud applause following us.  
Anyhoo, we were in line for the Pirate Ship ('It's the Black Pearl's sister ship!' Jack said. Oh please...) after three spins on King Kahuna. The ride was a lot of fun, but the third time around, Elizabeth got sick, and... yeah...  
"Please wait for the bar to lower," the ride operator said over the intercom.  
"Oh my God! They've trapped me again! How in the bloody 'ell do ye' get out o' here?!" Jack yelled. He began furiously jerking up on the bar, but I just laughed.  
"For the millionth time, it's there to keep you safe," Lindsay, told him.  
"Oh yeah..." Jack said. The ship began to move, getting higher and higher with each swing. Will and Elizabeth had their hands in the air like everyone else, including Lindsay, Jessica, and me.  
"C'mon, Jack! Put your hands up! It's great!" Jessica yelled. Jack screwed up his face, and he shook his head.  
"That is the stupidest thing I could ever do here. Will, stop that. You look like a eunuch..." Jack said. Jack folded his arms and leaned back into the seat while the rest of us let out cheers of excitement and happiness.  
And so, the ride continued. Lindsay and JP noticed that we'd been on a long time when they saw two ride operators arguing in the control booth ('who cares! this is great!' Elizabeth yelled.). Soon after, the ride operators announced that the ride was broken down.  
"We're trapped!" Lindsay yelled.  
"I've only been tryin' to tell ye' that forever now!" Jack yelled. "Not my fault ye' bloody idiots won't listen to me!"  
"Well, you're crazy! We've got good reason not to listen to you!"  
"I'm only crazy when I'm drunk!"  
"Which is every day of your life!"  
"You know what? I'm gonna shoot you..."  
"Erica!"  
"What?"  
  
-- 1 hour later --  
  
The Pirate Ship was closed the remainder of the day. We had to jump out of the ship to get off of the ride ('Abandon ship!' Jack yelled from the top of the mast.), and we spent a bit of time recuperating on Raging Rapids and the Turtles... We were in line for the best roller coaster in the park, the Phantom's Revenge. The pirates were getting restless...  
"So, when do we get there?" Will asked.  
"We should be there soon, right?" JP asked.  
"About twenty more minutes," I said. We passed the time by playing Blackjack on JP's cell phone (Which amazed Jack and Will since they're card players). When we were finally in the ride pavilion, we stepped into the lines for the two front cars. Jack was getting used to the safety bars now, and we started slowly up the chain lift.  
"How high up does this thing go?" Elizabeth yelled up to us.  
"You have no idea..." Lindsay said.  
"Is it fast?" JP asked.  
"Oh yeah..." I said.  
"Sweet..." JP replied.  
"I want rum," Jack said.  
"You always want rum!" Jessica said (Miss Luckypants is sitting next to him! *green with total envy*).  
"So? Is that a problem?  
"You're obsessive!"  
"You're loud..."  
"You're smelly!"  
"Hey, only the feet are smelly. Nothing else..."  
"Yeah, right! I'm about to die! Warn someone before you decide to leak toxic gases into the air!" Jessica said, pinching her nose shut.  
"Oh c'mon, Jessica... you smell worse!" Lindsay said.  
"Lindsay, I'm not discussing my toxic butt fumes, I'm talking about Jack's! Oh, God!" All of the sudden, the clicking of the chain lift subsided, we raised up our hands (except for Jack), and the screaming began. We went down a corkscrew turn, up a hill, an 'S' bend, and then down the 300 foot drop.  
"We're gonna die!" Will yelled from behind me.  
"So long, laddie!" Jack yelled up to Will. Cheers of excitement came from the rest of us as we hit the rainbow turn. We went right into the caterpillar bumps (Jack and Will still screaming like girlie-girls...haha... losers...), groans of pain coming from behind me (yeah, I'm sitting alone! *tear* hey, but I get the front seat! *smile*).  
"I'm gonna spew!" Jack yelled.  
"Dude! Turn your head! Don't do it down my back!" JP yelled.  
  
-- 5 minutes later --  
  
"You've got no sense of adventure," Elizabeth said as we left the roller coaster. Jack scowled while clutching his stomach. "OR a strong stomach by the looks of it..."  
"I'm a pirate. Perfect sense of adventure and really strong stomach, thank you," Jack said. Elizabeth smiled as we stepped onto the Pittsburgh Plunge Shower Area (balcony that gets covered in water when the ride has a huge splash – that basically is the ride... ride up in a big boat, go down and make a huge splash).  
"Oh really?" she asked. Elizabeth hit Jack in the stomach, and he went running for the garbage can next to the Dippin' Dots cart. Elizabeth smiled and continued walking.  
"Pirate... yeah, right..." she said. We followed her to the world famous roller coaster known as the Thunderbolt and stood in line. JP looked excited to ride it as Will and Elizabeth had been, but as for the rest of us, we were experienced riders.... Jack finally joined us in line and spun around at the sound of the screams. His eyes widened in terror.  
"Ah on... you aren't pullin' me on another one o' them death traps!" Jack said, turning to get out of line. We held him back, and Elizabeth smiled.  
"Hmm... what happened to the great sense of adventure?" Elizabeth asked. Jack jaw dropped. He took that comment as a challenge. When in line, he and Elizabeth grabbed the front seat. I didn't think either of them would win, but Elizabeth proved me wrong...  
When we left the Thunderbolt, we headed for the Pitt Fall. The tower rose 287 feet up with four seats on four sides. We approached the black and yellow tower, and Elizabeth gulped as she looked up at it. Jack smiled slyly.  
"Not too full of yerself now, huh, Elizabeth?" Jack asked. Elizabeth was now the jaw-dropper, watching with shaking nerves as the people rose up slowly and then came plummeting to the bottom.  
"What's up with this one?" JP asked us.  
"It's cool...you go up in a minute, and you fly down in three seconds," Jessica said. Elizabeth gulped again as screams filled the area. Will comforted her as Jack laughed. I turned to JP and told him more about the ride.  
"By the end of the ride, your stomach's in your throat..." I said.  
"What?" Elizabeth choked out.  
"Not literally..." Lindsay said. "It's what it feels like." Before long, the seven of us were on the Pitt Fall. Lindsay, JP, and I rode with Will (who complained that Jack was spending to much time with Elizabeth), and we left Jessica with Jack and Elizabeth... what a combo...  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*- ...  
  
-- I know it's bad, but you'll like the next one better. Well, cya in the next chappie. Please review! -- 


	15. Oh geez! It's the lever!

(A/N – Chapter 15!!! Eleven reviews!!!! Thanks to my reviewers... BTW, ignore Lindsay's review...she's just being a dip... lol. Guess what! We have another one of my friends joins in on this chapter! The ratio from teenagers to pirates is now 5:3. Yes, eight weirdoes... well, cya at the bottom!)  
  
*Arsione Selene - it's ok... no barf bags needed!!! Just imagination....  
  
*Riddle-Me-That – thanks... Yes my friends are much crazier in real life tho... you think they're nuts in the story? You should meet 'em! Lol  
  
*Huggz to all the fab reviewers!!!*  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*- ...  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN: "Oh, geez! It's the lever!"  
  
Throughout the rest of the day, Jack and Elizabeth had a competitive mood amongst them. Their day was spent on roller coasters and thrill rides trying to prove to one another who had the stronger stomach. Elizabeth lost by four... er... 'points' we'll call them...  
It was around 9:30 that night, and we were in line for the Racers roller coaster (for the eight time!). The little competition between Elizabeth and Jack had subsided, or so they said... Jack was talking to me, Lindsay, Will, and Jessica while Elizabeth was looking for trouble...  
"So, seventeen, huh?" Elizabeth asked JP. "Just a bit older than you, I am... I'm eighteen."  
"Cool...we're only seven months apart!" JP said. "That's pretty weird, though..."  
*SLAP*  
"Dude! What was that all about?!" JP yelled. Will had hit JP hard across the face as Lindsay backhanded Elizabeth.  
"Flirtin' with my guy, huh?!" Lindsay said, getting up in Elizabeth's face.  
"Don't hit Elizabeth!" Will said, scolding Lindsay.  
"Oh, I'll hit that little blonde weirdo if I want!" Lindsay yelled.  
"Dude, Lindsay, it's cool..." JP said, trying to calm her down.  
"It's cool?! You cheated on me!" Lindsay screamed.  
"Whoa! I did not! You're crazy!"  
"Yeah, why would I do that to Will?" Elizabeth added. I saw the look on Lindsay's face. She was so angry. Hatred was burning in her blue eyes...  
"You have your own hot boyfriend!" Lindsay bellowed (Geez! What a freakin' big mouth!). "You're just jealous that I found someone better! Is that it, Liz?!"  
"Luv, calm down... yer drawin' attention..." Jack whispered. Lindsay sorta got on Jack's case after that...  
"Keep your mouth shut you rum guzzlin' pig!" Lindsay said. All eyes widened and turned to Lindsay. I was gonna kill her... she insulted him!  
"Shut up!" Jessica yelled. They sorta shut up, but that didn't prevent physical violence... JP pushed Will into Jack who went flying into the short blonde girl in front of us.  
"Watch it!" she said, turning around.  
"Sorry, I just – "When our eyes met, we exploded. I was in line with other freshman friend, Holly. The line moved up to the front of the line, and we began talking.  
"So, who are you here with?" I'm here with my parents and my aunt and uncle."  
"Are Lonnie and Eric here, too?" I asked her (those are her little cousins that go to school with us).  
"Yeah, but they're over on the Aero 360 trying to set a record," Holly said. I laughed.  
"Don't tell me..." I said.  
"So, who are you here with?"  
"Um... I'm with Lindsay and Jessica (*waves*), Lindsay's boyfriend from California who came for a visit – JP (*he waves, too*), and... uh... those guys..." I whispered. I pointed behind me, and Holly looked up. I expected her to launch off all of these questions, but there was only one question she managed to get out...  
"Dude! Is that Johnny Depp?!" Holly yelled. Immediately, heads spun around and chatter began in line. Lindsay, Jessica, JP, and I tried to silence her...  
"Oh my God! Johnny Depp's here!" one girl screamed. Soon, fans encircled us, and Holly was trying to fight everyone off.  
"Back off, moocher! He's with me!" Holly said, pushing some people back. She was clutched tightly to Johnny's – I mean Jack's arm, and Jack was trying his hardest to escape. Poor Jack...  
"Get off me, ye' loonies!" Jack yelled. "Luv! Let go of me arm! Circulation!" he said, trying to pry Holly off of his arm.  
"Can I have an autograph?" someone shouted.  
"I want a picture!" another person yelled. Within seconds, flashes were coming from all sides, and the pirates were getting very annoyed.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow signs no artichokes or pinchers!" Jack yelled, squirming closer to the center of the circle with Holly dangling off of his arm.  
"Holly! Into the roller coaster!" I said, pulling her into red Racer train. Will, Elizabeth, Lindsay, and JP jumped into the blue Racer train to our left as the mob poured onto the ride pavilion.  
"Let go of me!" Jack yelled as he sat next to Holly in the roller coaster.  
"No way! You're hot!" Holly said. "I either riding with you or Orlando Bloom and he's already sitting with Keira!" More heads turn...  
"Orlando Bloom?!"  
"He's soooo hot!"  
"He's dating his co-star, Keira!"  
The mob directed its attention to the rear of the blue Racer train. A few girls fainted, some snapped pictures, and one girl went ahead and jumped on Will. They all started screaming as people began to pile on...  
"Get thi9s thing moving!" Lindsay screamed over the side of the roller coaster car. I looked sideways at Jessica for help, and we decided to try and save them. We jumped out of the roller coaster, and –  
"Hey! Come back!" Holly yelled to us.  
"Chill out!" Jessica yelled back as we ran over to the stairs that led to the control booth.  
Jessica and I ran up the set of stairs that led to the control booth, and we looked down at the blue train. Will, Elizabeth, Lindsay, and JP were no longer visible – there were buried under the mountain of screaming fans.  
"Which one starts the ride?!" Jessica asked anxiously. I went over to the control panel and stood beside her, buttons flashing and glowing all over.  
"I dunno! But we better figure it out before they become the walking dead!" I answered. I scanned the confusing control panel again. "Which one?"  
"That's what I asked you!"  
"So pull the lever!"  
"This one?"  
"Well, it's the only one there!"  
"So pull it?"  
"No, just walk down the stairs and leave your friends to die under a mountain of desperate Pirate of the Caribbean fans!" I said sarcastically. Jessica moved her eyes back in forth like an idiot... God help her...  
"So pull it?" she asked again.  
"DOI!" I yelled. I reached for the microphone as Jessica pulled down the lever. As she tugged on my shirt to get going, I came over the loud speaker.  
"Hang on!" I screamed into the microphone. Jessica and I skipped the running down the stairs part and jumped out of the booth, landing hard on the wooden pavilion next to the red Racer car.  
"C'mon! Jump in, lassies!" Jack yelled. He gave us a tug, and Jessica and I flew into the seat in front of Jack and Holly.  
"Are they ok?" Jessica asked Holly immediately as we went down the first bend.  
"Yeah, if you're referring to Lindsay, JP, Orlando, and Keira..." Holly said. "The mob is all over the track! By the way... why didn't you tell me that you had celebrities with you?" she asked as we hit the beginning of the chain lift.  
"They're not the celebrities! They are the characters!" I yelled. Holly gave a nervous laugh.  
"We're not kidding!" Jessica said. "We've had them for a little over a week, and they are Jack, Will, and Elizabeth!" Holly looked up at Jack who smiled his golden smile at her. Holly screamed.  
"Erica!" I heard Lindsay yell from next to us. We whipped our heads around as we hit the top of the hill.  
"What?"  
"Liz passed out! She won't wake up!"  
"Ha! One more point for me!" Jack yelled, standing up.  
"I thought that you guys stopped playing that?" Jessica asked.  
"Well, I had to say something or you'd never shut up!"  
"Hey! I –"  
"Sit down!" Holly yelled to Jack, pulling him down into the seat.  
"Why?" Jack asked stupidly.  
"That..." Holly said, pointing over the hill. Jack began screaming as we went over, and JP yelled over to us mid-ride on the big bend.  
"Hey! Liz is still out! What do we do?" JP yelled.  
"Hit her!" Jessica said enthusiastically. Before JP could answer, Lindsay's head popped up next to him. She yelled over to us.  
"Hey, Jessica! What's that in your hand?" Lindsay yelled. Jessica looked down at her hand, and Jack, Holly, and I leaned over her shoulder for a good look. I widened my eyes at the object in her hand.  
"Jessica, that isn't what I think it is, is it?" I asked her nervously.  
"Uh..."  
"Oh, geez! It's the lever!" Holly screamed.  
"You broke it?!" Jack asked in a shaky voice.  
"Oops..."  
"Jessica!"  
"It's ok! It's ok!" Jessica said. "Now we have unlimited Racer privileges!"  
"Yeah, and what happens when I need to use the restroom?" Holly asked. Jack missed the sarcasm in her voice, and his eyes widened. Jack tapped me on the shoulder quickly.  
"Luv, can we trade places?"  
"I didn't mean it," Holly said. With an unsure look, Jack settled back in the seat, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Elizabeth had been revived.  
"Hey! She's ok!" Jessica said.  
"Hold on..." Jack said.  
"Why?" Holly asked. We looked up and saw the people from the mob littering the roller coaster tracks in the station.  
"Abandon ship!" Jessica screamed.  
  
...-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*-......-*°¤°*- ...  
  
-- And there is the longest chapter of the story so far...typed in the shortest time so far. Little Turner and Swann are here with me in the library, and they just got yelled at... hula... losers (j/k!)... Anyhoo, thanks for reading and we hoped you liked it! And don't worry... if you're in the dark about the Littles, it's in the end of the story, and so you'll be clued in soon enough. Again, thanks to the reviewers, which reminds me... please review! Cya in the next chappie where we meet our fav band... -- 


	16. Where did you get cymbals?

(A/N – Hey peeps! This is Chapter 16 you are viewing! You're gonna meet our favorite band in this chapter, so be prepared... Some news on the story! Bad News: We're ending the story between Chapter 20 –25. We didn't want it to drag on and on... Good News: Sequel, people! Sequel! You'll gonna have to look in further posts for more news on the sequel! We're still sorting out all the good stuff... Also, look for more on Little Sparrow, Little Turner, and Little Swann... it all pulls together in the end (hey, that song rocks! hint hint)... well, cya at the bottom!)  
  
Arsione Selene – Who do you think our favorite band is? Post it in a review if you want! As for jumping, we jumped... I don't know about those other people...  
  
Riddle-Me-That – Ya know? My buds Lindsay and Jessica can't log in either...only on school computers.... weird.... 0o ?  
  
Disneychic248c – thanks! Odd.... Your pen name... We just sang a Disney themed chorus concert Thursday in school! Lol...  
  
PotC Soundtracks for all reviewers!!!  
  
--Sorry we posted late. My computer got jammed with a disk stuck in the drive, and the library's computers in study hall all week in school were reserved for Mrs. Lloyd's English class (good teacher, but I needed a computer!). Cya!--  
  
...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°- ...  
  
CHPATER SIXTEEN: "Where did you get cymbals?"  
  
We jumped out of the roller coaster, and Holly saved the day by hitting the emergency stop button on the wall. We heard later news that twenty-six people were admitted to the hospital, injuries ranging from bumps and bruises to broken arms and concussions. Oh, and the coppers are also looking for us, but no biggie, right? After that, we fled the ride, and Holly called her mom's cell phone. Holly got permission to spend a few days with us. Wonderful... another one...  
The ride home was out of the question. JP, being the only one eligible to drive (hey, one more year and Holly, Robbie, and I will be cruisin'!), was too pooped to drive the fifty miles home. We drove to a Holiday Inn up the road, all the while trying to convince Holly that the pirates weren't the celebrities ('I hugged a pirate?' Holly asked, looking at Jack who was on the van floor.).  
We checked into the Holiday Inn and booked a luxury suite with two conjoined rooms. Holly was sorta in the dark on how we could afford such great rooms, but hey, it worked for us. We all boarded the elevator excitedly, but the pirates were clueless about where they were. After a quick explanation (throws Lindsay's stuffed Will doll 'Hey!' Lindsay yells. stab murder resurrection), Curious Jack struck again...  
"Hmm... what's this?" Jack asked.  
DING THUD  
"Whoa... very peculiar..." Jack said as we got to our feet. "Again!"  
"No! Don't press the-"  
DING THUD  
"Will you cut it-"  
DING THUD  
"-out?!"  
DING THUD  
"STOP!" Jessica yelled. JP and Will tackled Jack. Jack stretched to reach the button pad with all of his might. It wasn't working...  
"Let me do it one... more... time!" Jack gasped.  
"Ah no you don't!" Lindsay said. She, Jessica, and I jumped onto Jack (''I'm gonna kill all of ye' when I get up!" Jack yelled.). Holly and Elizabeth were silently against the wall looking on, and then Holly spoke to Elizabeth.  
"Dude, your boyfriend's hot..."  
  
-- Midnight --  
  
Holly, Jessica, Lindsay, and I shut the door to the boys' room, stepping into ours. We had to leave Elizabeth with the guys (which left us all a little upset envy), but she'd be safe with the rooms conjoined and all.  
We spent some time on the balcony telling Holly the whole story. It took a long time, but Holly understood by the time we climbed into bed for the night.  
"So... Robbie showed up after Jessica, but before JP?" she asked.  
"Yeah," Lindsay said. "Me and Erica were the first ones they met."  
"And attacked..." I added. Jessica reached over and turned the lights out.  
"I feel bad for JP," Lindsay said quietly.  
"Why?" holly asked.  
"He's sleeping in a room full of pirates for God's sake!" Lindsay said shrilly.  
PUMF  
"Shut up," Jessica said drowsily after hitting Lindsay with a pillow. "No one'll ever get to sleep with your big mouth runnin'." Lindsay gave a 'whatever' look to Jessica, and she slipped down into her covers. We exchanged 'good nights', and then I got a little confused.  
"Good night, Will..." I heard Jessica say. I sat up. What about Jack? What happened to the obsession she had with him?  
"Whoa... what happened to Jack?" I asked her.  
"Well, I've already gotten to hold his hat, so my next target is to wear Will's shirt," Jessica whispered to me.  
"You sure you wanna do that? Lindsay likes him, too, you know..."  
"I do know! See, when JP goes back to California on Wednesday, Lindsay and I are ganging up on Liz, tying her up and throwing her in a closet, and then we'll get Will!" Jessica explained (spontaneously throws phone at Jessica "OW!" Jessica screams.). I raised my eyebrows at the crude plan.  
"Uh... good plan..." I said, turning to go back to sleep.  
"Thanks!" Jessica replied happily.  
"Good night..."  
"Woohoo (uh... ok...)!"  
I tried falling asleep by reliving the Phantom's Revenge roller coaster ride. My ride soon faded into a dream. I was falling down that huge drop, flying into the rainbow turn, hitting the caterpillar bumps, then the clashing of cymbals in my ears... hey... what? Cymbals?  
"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" Jack yelled. I looked up and saw Jack jumping on the end of the bed, clashing a pair of cymbals as loud as he could. The sun was suddenly up, and the alarm clock suddenly read 8:30 AM. I looked back up at Jack.  
"What are you doing?!" I screamed over the cymbals.  
"Whatever I want!" Jack yelled back as he continued jumping.  
"He's a dinosaur!" Will said, coming form the kitchen (Hey, isn't that Lindsay's line?)  
"Thank ye', Will!" Jack said as he stopped jumping and clashing the cymbals together (my ears were still ringing... ugh...). "Now, give me that rum!" Will handed Jack a bottle, and Jack began chugging it straight. I sat up and looked around for Holly, Lindsay, and Jessica. Of course, gone when I need them most.... I looked around the room to see five familiar heads popping out from the boys' room's doorway. As rum spilled on the blanket beside me, they came running up to the end of the bed and pulled the comforter out from underneath Jack. He came crashing down next to me, cymbals and all.  
"You ok?" I asked him. Jack was dazed... I started to laugh.  
"More... rum!" Jack said drunkenly, shaking the bottle lightly in the air. We all began to chuckle a little as Holly and Lindsay helped me out of the bed. JP and Will helped Jack up, and then the pirates went into the kitchen across the room.  
"Hey Jack?" Jessica yelled to them in the kitchen.  
"Aye?" Jack responded. We heard a loud crash come from the kitchen, and then we exchanged looks of confusion. Jessica proceeded with caution to talk to them; it was like she was waiting for a knife to come flying out of the kitchen to kill her or something.  
"Where did you get cymbals?" Jack didn't answer, but another crash immediately followed Jessica's question. We jumped back a bit in surprise. The crashing reminded me and Lindsay of the night Jack, Will, and Elizabeth had appeared in Lindsay's grandma's house. After another deafening crash, Will replied.  
"Weird group of men in the next room," Will said. "Very odd drums and junk..."  
"Guitars?" Lindsay asked? Another crash from the kitchen... We were getting very skeptical.  
"What are they doing?" JP asked. Jessica and Holly chimed in on the question as well, and Lindsay and I heaved two big sighs. Another crash... Lindsay and I, having seen all of this happen before, lead everyone into the kitchen.  
"What is it with you people and kitchens?!" I yelled as the five of us squeezed through the kitchen door.  
"Well, ye' see, luv –"  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
We fell silent to hear the knocking at the door again. We tried to rush out of the kitchen to get the door, but we were (once again) in a pile at the doorway. I turned back to see the pirates weren't anxious to get out of the kitchen.  
"C'mon! Get out here!" I whispered loudly. Jack stood up.  
"And you're gonna make me?" he said with a sly smile. I looked at him.  
"Oh... forget you..." I said, going out into the room. I stood next to JP and Lindsay (who had survived another pile-up), and Jessica ran to get the door. But where's Holly?  
"Who's there?" Jessica asked with her ear to the door.  
"Uh... we lost some cymbals and wanted to know if you'd seen them or not," a voice said. A familiar voice... "You might know us – Chester, Rob, and Mike? We're from this band called Linkin Park, and –"  
Of course, I didn't here that bit because I'm still trying to figure out where Holly disappeared to ... I leaned over to ask Lindsay. "Where's Hol- LINKIN PARK?!" I screamed.  
"Whoa... my ear..." Lindsay said. She shook her head, and Jessica ran up to me, and the three of us were jumping up and down like crazy. JP said he was a huge fan just like us, and we were just freaking out. Holly's gonna kill herself if she doesn't get out here soon...  
CRASH  
"Are they still in there?" Lindsay asked as we turned to the kitchen.  
"No... what was your first clue?" I asked her.  
"People! Chester – is – here. Forget – about – the pirates," Jessica said., We turned back to the door, and Jessica ran back over to open it.  
  
...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°- ...  
  
-- Well, there you have it! Look for the next post to be up soon now that my dad successfully fixed the computer with tweezers, keys, and a pocketknife! lol... The next chapter's in the works as I type this. Actually, we've written up to Ch. 19, but we're suffering from writer's block on what to do next! We want something to happen on the roof of my house... well, keep in mind, that the ending of the chapter takes place on Sunday, June 27, 2004 when we meet Linkin Park. The dates will be important come chapter 19. Just wait and see! Luv ya! Please R&R!!!! -- 


	17. Oh! Cappuccino!

(A/N – This is an ok chapter, but I'll let you decide for yourself since you could be a reviewer! Thanks to the reviewers! Please R&R! Thanks! Cya down below!)  
  
¤ Riddle–Me-That – Dude! Beagles are soooo cute! lol... I have a yellow lab, but I've always loved those dogs! Haha...  
  
¤ Arsinoe Selene - Lindsay, Jessica, JP, Holly, and myself are like the hugest Linkin Park fans ever! Everyday after school, Lindsay, Jessica, and me pick a song and start screaming it! It's like our ritual thingy! lol...shh!  
  
¤ fanficdramaqueen - If you loved the first chapter, just wait until you read the rest! Much more laughter to come for you! Enjoy it and use imagination!  
  
PotC movie posters for you awesome reviewers!  
  
...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°- ...  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: "Oh! Cappuccino!"  
  
We tried our best to control the excitement running through our veins as Jessica opened that door. Then, our idol walked in – Chester Bennington. It was like he was a god or something..  
"Hey," Chester said to Jessica. Jessica smiled ear to ear and looked over at us, at which point she fainted. They walked up to us.  
"What's up?" Mike asked. No reply – just stares of amazement and drool from the five of us. After a minute, they finally caught on. They smiled.  
"Big fans, huh?" Rob asked.  
"Looks like it," Chester said, examining us. "You know where are cymbals are? We can get you tickets and backstage passes to tonight's show for their safe return..."  
"Backstage passes?!" Lindsay bellowed in Chester's face (good goin', doofus...), coming out of her trance. "Are you serious?!"  
"Sure... why not?" Chester said, wiping his face off from Lindsay's spit shower (eww...). "Er... how about hose cymbals?"  
"Jack must still have them," I said. "I'll go get 'em." I started towards the kitchen when the door swung open (inches from killing me!), and Holly and the pirates came out of the kitchen. Holly merely walked out unharmed while the pirates were in yet another pile. Chester, Rob, and Mike raised an eyebrow, and Holly started drinking what looked like a smoothie.  
"You have got to try this!" Holly said, walking up to me.  
"Holly-"  
"It's got kiwi and banana-"  
"Holly-"  
"-strawberry and coconut-"  
"Holly-"  
"And you wanna know what else? Jack made it! Cool, huh?"  
"HOLLY!" I bellowed.  
"What?'  
"Meet the hotness known as Chester," I said. Holly turned her head to see Chester, Rob, and Mike, and gave a small smile.  
"Oh, hello," she said politely. "As I was saying... Jack threw all this fruit in a blender and... holy crap! It's Chester!" she screamed. Her smoothie slipped from her hand and flooded the floor around us. Holly gaped at them, and Lindsay and I tried to get her out of the trance we were in a short time ago.  
"Ye' know, luv, I made that fer ye', and all ye' can do is be a picaroon and drop it!" Jack said as he, Will, and Elizabeth stood. Mike eyed them suspiciously.  
"What's with the-"  
"JONAH AND THE WHALE!" we heard the unconscious Jessica scream from the corner. We figured she'd been so used to hearing the question, it was like her new reflex or something. Jessica's voice faded back into silence, and Mike widened his eyes at us.  
"You won't be hearing from me anymore..." Mike said slowly. Now it was Jack's turn to observe and cross-examine. Jack walked up to Chester. We all held our breath; with all the crazy things Jack has done, what will he do to Chester?  
"Ye' look familiar..." Jack said, circling Chester. "Have I threatened you before?" Chester smiled and gave a small laugh.  
"What a card!" Chester said (not the reaction we were expecting, but...ok). "I like people like you, Jack-"  
"Captain Jack Sparrow if you don't mind," Jack said. Chester's smile faded a bit.  
"Yes, well... the cymbals?" Rob asked.  
"Oh yeah!" Lindsay said. She went running into the kitchen to retrieve the cymbals (after she went running into the wall next to the kitchen door... what a loser...). We heard her scream and then the crashing of pots. The band members looked up at us.  
"She ok?" Chester asked.  
"Uh... we'll check!" I said, grabbing Holly's wrist and dragging her along side me. Of course, she rebels... as usual...  
"Hey! I want an autograph!" Holly said as I pulled her into the kitchen.  
"Lindsay! Cymbals! Now!" I said. We pulled her to her feet, and Holly grabbed the cymbals that were on the counter top. We rushed out of the kitchen stumbling over more pots, pans, ect. Holly ran over to them eagerly, and she thrusted the cymbals out to them.  
"Here!" she said happily.  
"Say thanks," Chester said. "Ya know, not a bad bunch. Let's do dinner tonight before the concert. Just meet us in our room around five..."  
  
-- 3 hours later --  
  
"Yes, you heard me. One of everything on the menu to suite 16," Jessica told the room service director over the phone. The rest of us were on the other side of the room watching television as Jessica continued to have her complication with room service...  
"Why do I want so much food? I dunno... maybe I'm hungry!" she yelled into the phone. "I can afford it!"  
"I want a Big Mac Lindsay said from over beside the TV.  
"Oh, and I want a Big Mac, too..." Jessica's voice trailed off a moment to listen to room service. Then, she exploded (no, not like a bomb...).  
"Look here, buttface! I paid good money to stay in this dump you call a hotel! I expect good room service and a Big Mac in this room in fifteen minutes, or I'll sue! Got it?! And yes, I want fries with that!"  
Jessica slammed the phone down on the receiver angrily, and let out a frustrated sigh as she plopped down on the end of the bed next to me, Will, and Holly. I started to laugh.  
"Buttface?" I asked her.  
"Well, yeah. I had to ridicule them!" Jessica said. "I wanted a Big Mac!"  
"That Big Mac's for me!" Lindsay said. Jessica sighed again.  
"Well geez! I should've gotten two then!" she said.  
"Three..." JP murmured.  
"Ugh..."  
  
-- 20 minutes later --  
  
We walked back up the corridor eating McDonald's. Jessica was hitting on the cashier, and we were sort of thrown out... we're getting used to it, though. JP unlocked the boys' room, and we stepped inside. In front of us was a mountain of food from room service.  
"Oops..." Jessica said. "I forgot..."  
"What are ye' gonna do with all this food?" Jack asked.  
"Oh! Cappuccino!" Holly said, picking it up off the cart next to her. Lindsay, Jessica, and I exchanged evil grins. We thought of a good way to put it to use...  
  
-- 2:15 PM --  
  
"Lindsay! Hurry up!" I yelled. "If I don't wash my hair soon, I'll be known as Junkfood Head!" I pounded again on the bathroom door, but Lindsay didn't respond. "C'mon!" I squealed.  
"Let's go, Lindsay!" Jessica said. "You've had your shower! Get out of there!"  
"You don't want in here..." Lindsay said slowly.  
"Why? Water cold?" Holly asked.  
"No..."  
"Then why not?!" I asked.  
"Uh..."  
"Lindsay! Open this door right now!" I yelled.  
"No!"  
"Lindsay Arvin, you better open this door!"  
"You don't want in!"  
"Why?!"  
"Look down and take one wild guess," Lindsay said. Holly, Jessica, and I looked down at the floor. Now I knew exactly why Lindsay didn't want us in there – the toilet was clogged.  
"Eww!" Holly said. We ran into the boys' room for refuge from the sewer-soaked carpets in our room. We notified room service (who wasn't entirely thrilled to hear this... who would be?), and I was able to finally get cleaned up. With nothing to wear and our pockets loaded, we decided to go to our favorite store – Hot Topic.  
  
-- 5 PM --  
  
It was great. It felt like we had had a quick makeover or something. We were dressed in clothes like the band wore. Baggy shirts and pants, and it was really cool how Will was wearing a black T-shirt with a pirate flag on it. That just made Lindsay go crazy there...  
We stood in front of the door that concealed Linkin Park behind it. We were trying our best to control our excitement, but it wasn't working.  
"Oh, c'mon..." Jack said. "Are they really that bloody fascinating? I'm better than them." Us five teenagers looked back at Jack. Jack was shocked to see that we weren't amused, and Will reached for the doorknob.  
"Straighten up, Jack," I said. "This is Chester! Chester Bennington! He's great and he is so good-looking..."  
"Oh, yes..." Jack said sarcastically. "Mr. Chester Norrington is so wonderful! Let's give him a bloody cookie!" Jack said. I hinted some jealousy in that remark.  
"It's Bennington, not Norrington..." Lindsay said. Jack's eyes widened.  
"NORRINGTON?!" he shouted. "Norrington is in there?!"  
"No! No!" Jessica said. "It's not Norrington!" We tried to quiet Jack and calm him down. His rage about Norrington wasn't going away, though.  
"I'll kill him!" Jack said.  
"Jack, calm down!" Elizabeth said. Jack drew his sword.  
"C'mon.. I'll take him down with one hit! He's a bigger welp than Will!"  
"Hey!" Will said. "I'll hit you!"  
"Will, not a good time..." JP said. The door opened and Mike widened his eyes as Jack pounced on him.  
"Die, Norrington!" Jack yelled. Mike was soon screaming, and some of the other band members helped him up. We pinned Jack to the floor, and Lindsay and I sat on him. When Chester came out of the bathroom, he was sorta puzzled (who wouldn't be?).  
"Yeah... um.... Ready to go?" Chester asked.  
  
...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°- ...  
  
-- Please review! Tell us how bad it is! lol... Thanks for reading, and please tell your friends about the story. We don't want discovered or anything, but we just want people to enjoy a good laugh. If you would give this story a five or above on the scale of 1-10, please tell someone! lol... Thanks a bunch, and we'll see you in the next update! -- 


	18. Rematch!

(A/N – Alright! I feel pretty good about the last chapter. It was good to hear from some reviewers!!! Thanks a bunch! Well, I'll stop gabbin', but you've been warned – after this chapter, it'll get a bit more serious...but only for chapter 19! It's gonna have lots of info in it you'll need for the future, but for now, just enjoy this one!  
  
Riddle-Me-That – Sorry to say you won't hear much on the dinner, but the chapter will bring you a few good laughs! =))  
  
Arsinoe Selene – Raise my self-esteem! lol... If you enjoyed the last one, I hope you'll like this one! =P  
  
°Thanks, reviewers! Have a candy bar! lol...°  
  
...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°- ...  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: "Rematch!"  
  
It was the greatest night of our lives, and we'll never forget it, especially the band. They saved our skins on numerous accounts that night, and here a just a few examples: Jack and Will got into another 'welp' fight on the tour bus. Jack was about murdered by Will who attempted to throw him out the tour bus window.  
At dinner (Eat 'n Park! – yum! -), we saw a more vicious side to Elizabeth. It was worse than when she tried to kill Lindsay over that game of Truth or Dare... Well the waitress kept hitting on Will... believe me... at the end when she brought out the bill, Elizabeth pounced on her.  
Those are just two examples. We aren't including the time Jack had the urge to drive the tour bus, or the time Jessica jumped onto stage during the concert. But there were a lot of good things that happened, too... We got autographs, we had an arm wrestling competition (Will won... 'No! Welps can't win!' Jack yelled, thoroughly disappointed in losing.), Jessica played on one of the guitars while Lindsay worked the drums, and the picture...  
Fourteen people were in that picture. Five teenagers, three pirates, and the six awesome band members. It was easily our favorite picture from that night, and we had that picture framed, put in lockets, hid in diaries, and all that good stuff... But now that the night was over, it was Monday morning as we rode home in JP's van eating some Burger King breakfast. I looked down at Jack (who's on the floor – no more seats! Haha...), and I kicked him.  
"Hey! Hands off my o-j!" I said.  
"It's rum! I know it is!" Jack protested.  
"You've got problems," Will said from beside me. Jack dropped his French toast stick and glared at him...  
"What problem would that be?" Jack asked slowly.  
"How about rum obsessions?!" Jessica yelled from the back seat behind us.  
"I agree..." Will said.  
"A little rum can't hurt..." I said quietly. Jack snapped his fingers and pointed up at me.  
"Thank ye', luv!" Jack said. "It's better than Parsley, that's for sure..."  
"Hey! Pepsi's good!" Lindsay said from the front.  
"Yeah, what do you got against it, Jack?" Elizabeth asked. "It's really quite good..."  
"You people make me sick..."Jack said. "Ye're all addled in yer minds..."  
  
"Who you callin' crazy?" Lindsay asked in offense.  
"Ahh.... Shut up or I'll string ye' to a gibbit," Jack said. "Hey, Blondie!" Holly, being the only blonde besides Elizabeth, looked up from between Jessica and Elizabeth.  
"What? Me?" she asked.  
"Aye... how was that weird looking grog?" Jack asked her.  
"You mean the smoothie?" Holly asked.  
"Yes, yes, the ruby... how was it?" Jack's eyes widened after he realized what he had said. "Ho! Ye' drank a ruby and didn't tell me?!" Jack jumped up and ran to the back of the van. Will and I tried to stop him, but it was a little late... Jack pried Holly's mouth open and peered inside.  
"Give me me ruby! I saw it first!" Jack yelled.  
"Help!" Holly tried to say. Jack's hand dived into her mouth, and she kinda couldn't breathe...I'm sorry, but this was hilarious...  
"I want that ruby!" Jack said again. Lindsay had jumped into the back to catch some of the action as well. Holly was now looking quite pale, however... She managed, though... Jack let out a moan, pulled his hand out of her mouth, and waddled back over to his spot on the floor.  
"Mints! Hurry, before I die!" Holly yelled. She quickly searched for some mints in her purse, and Jack sat down. After Holly was done coughing, she talked.  
"Take...-cough-...that..." Holly said with an attempted smile. Jack's expression drooped.  
"God have mercy on yer husband," Jack said. Holly smirked, and We came to her defense.  
"Well, you had your arm in her throat!" Lindsay said quickly. Holly made a sound of thorough disgust, and then, Elizabeth helped us out.  
"She couldn't breathe.... What did you want her to do?" Elizabeth said.  
"Hit another body part!" Jack said immediately. "And I wanted that ruby! It's important!" We rolled our eyes and looked at Jack.  
"It was a smoo-thie," Lindsay said. "Not a ru-by." She leaned away, and Jack realized his error. He shrugged.  
"Oh, well! How about a chantey?" Jack asked us, sitting up more. "OOOooo.... Ninety-nine bottles of rum on me ship, ninety-nine bottles of rum! Ye' take one down, pass it around – "  
"Shut up!" Elizabeth said after shoving some of her sandwich in Jack's mouth. "You're giving me a headache!"  
  
-- My House --  
  
It was tied... neck and neck, they were. Holly and Will were racing on a quad game on our PlayStation 2. Holly was winning at one point, Will had made a terrific comeback, and I'm sick of commentating, so just read...  
"C'mon, Will! Take the lead!" Jessica coached him.  
"Aye, Will. Don't be a welp, mate!" Jack said. JP was also on Will's side, While Elizabeth, Lindsay, and I help Holly out. It was getting good... the finish line was only around two more bends. They were still tied, and why am I commentating again?!  
"Loser buys lunch!" I said to Jack.  
"Hope ye' got a chest o' doubloons, because I'll be eatin' me fill," Jack responded. "And let's not forget rum!" Suddenly, Holly jumped up screaming 'I won! I won!'  
"Well, Jack?" Lindsay said. "What's for lunch?" We smiled, and Jack sneered.  
"Rematch!" Jack said loudly. "Me against the big-mouthed rum hater!" We all looked at Jessica, and she tapped Jack on the shoulder.  
"But I'm on your side!" she said. Jack waved her off and looked at us.  
"Ye'...me bucko..." Jack said, beckoning me towards him. I approached him, and he handed me the black controller. "Loser buys rum and get thrown in the brig for the night."  
"Deal," I said happily, shaking his hand. We sat down and began the race, and I'm not saying another word because I'll end up commentating again...  
  
-- 6 PM --  
  
Well, it's been about seven hours since I won the race (- huge grin -). Jack got pissed and held Jessica hostage in my sister's bedroom. She was freed and hour ago when Jessica pretended to hit on Jack. It was funny hearing it... haha...  
Anyhoo, now we're in the living room playing Slap (my favorite card game!). Jack had won most of the rounds, and he and Will said that the crew of the Black Pearl would learn it as soon as they got back. This brought up and interesting topic for Holly and JP...  
"How did you get here?" Holly asked. "I mean this is almost impossible."  
"How is it almost impossible?" I asked.  
"Well, they're here."  
"And..." JP said.  
"That's it." Holly said. "How did you get here?" The pirates exchanged looks.  
"Can't tell ye', luv," Jack said, dealing us more cards. "Too risky."  
"Why not?" JP asked. "We're cool with it."  
"Sorry..." Jack said again.  
"Tell us!" Jessica said, standing up. "Tell us! Tell us! TELL US!!! GRR!!!" Jack leaned toward me with an unsure look at Jessica.  
"Ye' sure about her?" Jack whispered to me.  
"Not all the time," I said, smiling.  
"Anyone else here hungry?" JP asked. "I could go for some Mexican."  
"Well, all the Mexican you can get around here is tacos," Lindsay said. "Unless you count those nasty chicken quesadillas they serve us at school."  
"Haha... I'm so glad there's better food at the high school," Holly said.  
"So, let's raid the kitchen for taco stuffs," I said.  
"You mean it?" Will said.  
"Well, yeah..." Before I got even that much out, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth were in the kitchen terrorizing it. The common clashes of pots could be heard, and we began to think this is just something that happened to you after being out at sea for too long. We ran into the kitchen, and Jessica whipped a pan out of Elizabeth's hand and cracked Jack in the head with it. They stopped dead in their tracks.  
"What was that all about?" Jack asked, rubbing his head.  
"Go in the living room and sit!" Lindsay yelled.  
"Luv-"  
"Now!" Jessica screamed.  
"No!" Jack said. "I'm in charge of this threshold!" We widened our eyes, and I approached Jack.  
"Jack, you know I'd agree with you, right?" I asked.  
"Aye... then why aren't ye'?"  
"Well, you see, Jack, there's one little problem with you being in charge..."  
"What?"  
"It's MY HOUSE!" I bellowed.  
"Ear..." Jack said, shaking his head and hold his ear I had just blew the ear drum apart in.  
"Besides!" I began. "You lost the bet. You need to go to the store, pick me up a bottle of rum, come back, watch me drink it, and sleep in the brig!"  
"Don't ye' threaten me like that!" Jack said, drawing his sword.  
"She isn't!" Holly butted in. "She won the race!"  
"And the five rematches!" Jessica chimed in. Jack shot Jessica a look, and pointed his sword at her as he turned to go.  
"We're dueling when I get back," he said quietly. He turned to leave the kitchen, and he instructed that Will, Holly, and JP go with him ("Hey! Don't touch my boyfriend!" Lindsay yelled after Holly.). He about walked out the door, when I caught up with him.  
"Hey! You need loot!" I said, waving the money in the air. Jack snatched the money from me, obviously in a bad mood. "  
"Make it a good year," I said with a smile. Jack rolled his eyes and slammed the door behind him. Touchy, touchy...  
  
...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°- ...  
  
-- Well, sorry that took a while to post. School's been hectic, and I'm trying to type as much as I can on any free minute I get. It may take a while for the post to come up now that summer's coming, but I promise your maximum wait would be a week. It's getting really busy here, and I feel bad that I can't put the story first all the time. In saying this, I hope you reviewers will bear with me and continue to read the story, and if you see no posts from me, take a look at my friend's story 'WHOA! Where Are We?' by LiTtLE TuRnEr. It's a parody, and you will laugh. It's short and stupid, but better than mine. Check it out! Make her happy! Cya in the next update (which will hopefully be soon)! -- 


	19. The same way we got here

(A/N – Ok, I'm starting this on Tuesday the 25th. How much you wanna bet it won't be posted until next Tuesday? Like I said. Really sorry about not being able to always put this first, but you gotta keep checking back. Don't lose faith in me! lol... BTW, this is a serious chapter... not all that funny... important info in the chapter below! But that doesn't mean I can't through in a few laughs... cya down below!)  
  
Reviewers! Yay!   
  
Riddle-Me-That – Girl, it's all good! When I find I story I really like, I sign every chapter! Ask Rach... lol... It really is good that you review for me because it motivates me to write more. At least I know someone is interested in my story when they review. Otherwise, I would've quit a long time ago! Thanks for your patronage! lol... I reviewed your one story, too...  
  
.. You fabulous reviewers all get a free pizza! lol... ..  
  
...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°- ...  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN: "The same way we got here."  
  
After cleaning up that mess in the kitchen (Jack's gonna get it...), Elizabeth and Jessica started making a cake, and Lindsay and I were making tacos for dinner. We were chatting girl talk about everything that had happened that day, when we heard screams, splatters, and shatters.  
"What happened?" I asked, removing my arm from in front of my face. I looked up to see icing all over the kitchen. I started to smile. I walked up to Jessica and layed my hand on her shoulder.  
"Ya know, I did that in cooking last year," I said, looking around at the frosting-covered kitchen.  
"Hey! Edible mess!" Lindsay said. Clatter came from the floor, and we saw Elizabeth stand up from around the counter. She, like the rest of us, was a total mess.  
"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth said quickly. "The mixer... it –"  
"Liz, chill out," Jessica said. "It's cool. We'll have it fixed up in no time!"  
"I feel so guilty," Elizabeth said, sitting down on the floor.  
"It's just a little icing and flour," I told her. "Don't feel bad. I did the same thing." We sat on the floor (well, we tried... the kitchen is very tiny and narrow...) around her. This was much more than icing and flour she was upset about.  
"Not that..." Elizabeth said. "Jack, Will, and myself have caused you all so much trouble since we got here..." she said, holding a bowl in her hands. I thought about it... that was true... soooo much trouble...  
"No trouble at all!" I lied. "If there's trouble, we can all handle it!" I looked back at Lindsay for a supportive smile. She wasn't smiling. It was more like a death stare that read loud and clear that Elizabeth will die. The look told me this wasn't about the baked potato in her face at Wendy's or anything; it was about Will. I looked away and rolled my eyes. What is it with her?  
"You mean it?" Elizabeth asked. I elbowed Lindsay for her to answer. This crap was getting annoying between these two...  
"Sure... why not?" Lindsay said, trying her best to give a smile. Elizabeth gave an exasperated sigh.  
"I need to tell you girls something that we should've told you a while ago," she said. She wiped her face free of flour on her apron, and we exchanged worried looks. "It is really important that we get home. We need to get there soon."  
"Why?" Jessica asked.  
"Well, first you must promise me that you tell no one else – that it'll stay just between the four of us. Jack and Will already know, but we've been wanting to tell you alone."  
"But you've had lots of opportunities to tell us," Lindsay said. "Why did you wait so long?"  
"Yes, but we had to make sure we could trust you. You've got to understand... the three of us were landed in this place we knew nothing of, and we didn't know who to turn to for help. But when you two took us in, and your friend came, we knew we could trust you. We've been wanting to tell you for about a week now. But with all these people coming around, we couldn't get you alone with us."  
"Well, don't be afraid of us," I said.  
"Yeah," Lindsay said. "You can come to us." Elizabeth smiled.  
"So? Why do you need to get back so badly?" Jessica asked.  
"Whoa..." Lindsay said. "You said Jack and Will need to be here, too..."  
"Just so long as one of us does, then we'll be fine," Elizabeth said.  
"Well?" Jessica asked again, eagerly. Another sigh from Elizabeth, and then she told us... well, sort of...  
"Well, we need to get back home because... well..."  
"Maybe if we guessed at it!" I suggested. Everyone nodded, and we started our little guessing game. We thought a moment...  
"I know!" Jessica shouted. "You're pregnant!" We looked at Elizabeth whose flushed cheeks confirmed Jessica answer. A million thoughts must've been floating through our minds at that moment. No, not floating... racing.  
"Whoa! When did this happen?!" I said.  
"Oh, don't worry!" Elizabeth said. "We knew a month or two before we ever showed up here." We stared at each other... they waited an entire week to tell us. This wasn't happening...  
"You need to get back!" Lindsay said.  
"How?" Jessica questioned.  
"The same way we got here," Elizabeth said.  
"And that would be..?"  
"The ruby," Elizabeth said plainly.  
"What?" I asked, confused ( -Jessica, Lindsay, and Erica's heads spin- ). Elizabeth looked up and let out a long sigh.  
"Lemme guess... long story, huh?" Jessica said.  
"Somewhat," Elizabeth said. "Well, it starts off on the Black Pearl. It was late into the night, and the three of us were going through a treasure chest we had looted that day. We were dividing up into shares. Well, in the bottom of the chest, there was one large ruby left, so we decided to give it to the baby when it was born. Well, the last thing I remember on the ship was looking up at the black sky."  
"Dude..." Lindsay said in amazement. "What happened to the ruby?"  
"We don't know," Elizabeth said. "It was gone when we fell on the floor in your kitchen. So, we search every room we come across that looks like the one we arrived in that night. We miss home."  
"How do you know the ruby isn't back on the ship?" Jessica asked.  
"We heard it hit the floor next to us, but then it disappeared." Lindsay and I weren't paying attention, but we were thinking of Elizabeth's last comment.  
"That explains why Jack attacked Holly in the van this morning!" I said. "He thought that she had the ruby!"  
"And that's why you three trash every kitchen you come across!" Lindsay said excitedly. Elizabeth nodded proudly. We have solved the mystery! Yes! Victory is ours! Yippee! Oh yeah! We...err... -ahem-... sorry 'bout that. You can read on now...  
"We just want to find the ruby so we can go home," Elizabeth said. "Jack and Will are worried just as much as I am." We couldn't help but giggle a bit.  
"Jack? Afraid?" I asked.  
"Of what? That squirrel?" Lindsay said. We laughed a bit more.  
"I know Jack acts like he's immortal most of the time, but he's still worried for our part. When he examined the ruby a little closer on the ship, he found it to a rare iced ruby. It was somewhat frosty-looking. Well, these iced rubies had the power to transport people over the time of two weeks," Elizabeth said. "Then it will appear in a new location."  
"Hold the phone," Jessica said.  
"Yeah... you mean you can only stay in the place you traveled to for two weeks?" I asked. Elizabeth nodded. I stood up and looked at the calendar on the refrigerator. They had gotten here Friday the eighteenth...  
"Only four nights until the ruby is gone!" Lindsay said. "How are we gonna find it?"  
"Now you see why it's important?" Elizabeth asked us.  
"I wish you would've told us sooner," Jessica said.  
"You all been great friends, but we need to find that ruby," Elizabeth said. "We're all very concerned for the baby, and Jack misses the Black Pearl." We gave a small laugh (I don't see anything funny about the whole situation right now, but we laughed.).  
"Speaking of Jack..." Elizabeth trailed off. She gave us a smile, and we huddled around her. "Now, don't mention this to Jack, but Will and I plan on making him godfather to the baby." We smiled.  
"I could just see it..." I said.  
"He'll be chasing it around all day!" Jessica laughed. We broke into excited chatter about the baby, and the business of finding the ruby was locked away. We cleaned up the kitchen as we talked, and a couple more food fights broke out at some point. As we cleaned up the last of the icing and flour, our conversation came to a close.  
"So, you can help us find the ruby?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Of course!" Lindsay said. "Besides, you can't stay here forever."  
"That's not what you told me the night they came," I said. "You said that you wanted them to stay as long as possible!" Lindsay smiled and looked up.  
"Thank you. You've all been great," Elizabeth said. "Even you..." she said, putting a gentle hand on Lindsay's shoulder. They exchanged smiles, and I sighed (Finally! They're friends now! Celebration! lol...).  
"Well, I try..." Lindsay said, faking her modesty. Elizabeth sighed, and she and Jessica decided to wash up in the bathroom.  
"Around the corner, down the hall, first door to your left," I told them. When I heard the bathroom door shut, Lindsay and I returned to making tacos, and I started a conversation because Lindsay was being this little hermit after her moment with Elizabeth (-receives hit from Lindsay- "Was not!" she argued.).  
"See, she doesn't hate you," I said to Lindsay.  
"Yeah... only when I'm not swooning over Will..." she responded.  
"Well, cut it out," I told her. "I swoon, too, but he's got a family goin' now."  
"But they aren't even married!" Lindsay whined. "he's so hot, how can't you gawk at him every time he walks by and smiles at you?" Lindsay was going into her own little fantasy world daydreaming about Will...  
"Lindsay? Earth to Lindsay!" I yelled, waving a hand in front of her face. She stood there with a blank expression, so I hit her. But, that didn't work either, so I grabbed the sink hose and sprayed her with water. She leapt out of her trance, sputtering and coughing.  
"What was that for?!" she coughed.  
"Come out of your little World of Will and help me make tacos!" I said, spraying her again.  
"That is it! I didn't want to, but –"  
"Go for it," I said with a smile. I could tell she was weighing her options as I held up the sink hose. She grabbed a glass of blue Kool-Aid and ducked as I went to spray her again. Then I was covered in the Kool- Aid, and so was our dinner.  
"Nice job, dip!" I said, looking at the frying pan of taco meat.  
"Oh, well..." Lindsay said, shrugging it off. "Wanna go clean up?"  
"Yeah, whatever," I said. We stood in the hallway dripping water and Kool-Aid from our clothes. When Elizabeth and Jessica came out staring at us, we just smiled and walked into the bathroom.  
"Dinner's done," I said.  
"Yeah," Lindsay added. "But if the taco meat tastes like Blue Raspberry Kool-Aid, it's not toxic."  
  
...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°- ...  
  
- Well, It's now Tuesday the 1st. Told you it'd take a week to post! I blame Memorial Day weekend! We went camping and just got back Monday morning only to go to a family picnic that got rained out. Doesn't Pennsylvania's weather sound great? Well, just remember this info for future references. The next few chapters are very entertaining. You'll be seeing things through Lindsay's eyes in an upcoming chapter. It's my new fav, so look for chapter 22 soon! Thanks for reading, now please review! - 


	20. Perfect landing

(A/N – Hey! The laughs start here in Chapter 20. Well, we think they do anyways.... It just gets better from here, and there will be about 25 chapters and an author's note page. We hope you'll keep reading, and we're developing the sequel, so look for it to pop up on the site in July or August. Well, thanks to the reveiwers, and I'll cya down below!)  
  
Reviewers! =))   
  
Riddle-Me-That – Thanks a bunch! In the sequel, you'll see plenty of it. We've decided the gender, but we still need a name... we can't decide! lol... Well, sorry we can't let it slip out! You'll just have to wait! lol.... thanks!  
  
Arsinoe Selene – I know it does sound gross, but don't worry, we didn't eat it... we gave to my dog Fred and made new! lol... it does sound yummy, huh? Lol.... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
... Jump and scream because you reviewers get ice cream!...  
  
...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°- ...  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY: "Perfect landing..."  
  
That talk with Elizabeth gave the three of us a whole different veiw on this situation sort of. Jessica, Lindsay, and I cut back on the Will- swooning (noticed I said 'cut back'... it was too hard to just stop!), and the three of us became fast friends with Elizabeth (yes, even Lindsay...). Will and Jack were happy to that we were a bit more serious about it (yeah... serious? Us? Now that's funny...), and speaking of that certain pirate named Sparrow...  
Don't you dare believe one word he says. When he got back from the state store, the bottle of rum was empty ("Will drank it! I was framed!" Jack said.)! I mean, I wasn't even gonna drink it; I was gonna give it to Will ("He's the one who drank it!" Jack yelled.). And since three people witnessed him drinking it ("Lies! Help me! I hate this..." Jack said.), and he had rancid breath ("I ate an onion?" Jack questioned.), I through him in my sister's room for the night. I thought I could trust him ("I'm tellin' the truth, damnit!" Jack bellowed.)...  
Anyhoo, since we swore to secrecy for Elizabeth, we felt bad not being able to tell Holly or JP. It was Tuesday, their last day with us, so we decided to go out and have a good time after Jack attempted to murder them along with Will for ratting him out about the night before ("I'm not lyin'!" Jack said again. –brings out duck tape- -wrestles Jack to ground- -Jack sits up with a head made of duck tape- -throws duck tape behind him- Now, where were we?). So, before they left us, we went to WalMart and got a giant trampoline for the backyard. And I am not going into any details about what happened at WalMart.... It was chaos, and we'll leave it at that, ok?  
  
-- 9 PM --  
  
"So, when do these fireworks start?" JP asked us from the porch. Jessica, Will, and I were jumping on the trampoline when he asked.  
"Just about a half hour," Holly said. "Hey, Erica. Let's get some snacks." I jumped off the trampoline (more like fell... I about broke my arm!), and walked onto the porch when Jessica stopped me.  
"Wait!" she hollered, jumping (falling) off the trampoline after me. Jessica jumped to her feet enthusiastically (how else would this ball of energy get up?) and staggered toward the back porch. I shook my head at her. Poor helpless soul...  
"What?" I asked, straightening her up.  
"It's only... June 29," Jessica panted. "The Fourth of July isn't until Sunday. It's Tuesday... what's going on?!" Jessica, normally on the brink of insanity, was getting delirious. Lindsay sighed, walked up to Jessica, and hit her upside the head.  
"Hey..." Jessica said, rubbing her head. I nudged her in the side as Holly began explaining (-throws lawn gnome at Holly- "OW!" she screams... notice how everyone says 'ow?' I dunno, but it's just how it all works...).  
"It's Dawson Days," Holly said. "I live in the town Dawson not too far from here, and every year around this time, we celebrate something with this fun day. There's a parade, a car show, games all over the streets, fireworks, all that good stuff..." Holly said.  
We continued to talk about Dawson Days and stuff until we came to a problem – how do we see them? Sure, I got a good view on top of the hill on the pool deck, but not good enough. And I don't think it'll be too fun to stand on the little front porch in a line watching them... besides, the trees are too tall. How are all eight of us gonna see the fireworks?  
Lindsay tapped me on the shoulder and gave me a sly smile. She pointed up, and I smiled, too. What an excellent idea! It would definitely work! The trees wouldn't be in the way, and we'd have a straight shot at the sky. But how do we get on the roof?  
  
-- 25 minutes later --  
  
It was funny, really. My house is... what? Nine feet off the ground in the backyard? But, of course, we still have trouble doing some of the simplest things... Well, it was simple with the help of the trampoline. Well, anyhoo... Jack was standing on the trampoline with Holly standing on his shoulders. She was latched to the gutter by her fear of falling to her death (Holly, it's nine feet... at most, you'll break your arm...), and the rest of us were on the edge of the roof coaching her to jump to us.  
"We got you!" I told her. "Just push off of Jack's shoulders, and we'll pull you up!"  
"Are you crazy?!" Holly shrieked. "I'll fall and kill myself!"  
"Really..." asked Jack with a sly smile. We all stared at him. "Well, c'mon!" Jack yelled. "She's been up there for a bloody lifetime! I'll kill her if she doesn't move soon!"  
"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Holly yelled down to him.  
"Try harder," Lindsay said as the six of us grabbed her arm. "Jump!" We pulled her onto the roof with success as Jack fell off of the trampoline ("Bloody hell!" Jack yelled.). He got up with on the roof in no time, and we got situated as the first of the fireworks stared.  
"Oh, wow..." Elizabeth said, leaning against Will. I wish Jack were like that... No, not like that, but I wish he was quiet and cooperative at some point in time. He stood up after a few loud fireworks went off and began shouting out commands at us and stuff...  
"Avast! Enemy guns are firin' at us, mates! Hoist the anchor and head for open sea!" Jack yelled, pulling Holly to her feet. "C'mon, lass! They're gaining!"  
"Shiver me timbers!" Holly said quickly. Jack looked down at her with raised eyebrows.  
"Luv?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't ever say that again," Jack said in a serious tone.  
"Why?" Holly asked. Jack's expression became sterner, and she smiled nervously. "Ooh... that's why. Never mind!" Holly said. She laughed a bit and they're focus returned to the sky. After another 'sonic boom' came from over the horizon, Jack drew his sword.  
"Fight til yer death, men!" Jack yelled as we stood up, trying to calm him down. He threw his arm back to resist and hit Holly in the stomach (with his arm... you were thinking the sword, and don't lie! I know you were!). She flew off her feet and fell down. Jessica started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Will asked, helping Holly to her feet.  
"She fell on her dungbie!" Jessica laughed. Lindsay and I began to laugh along side her. Holly looked up at us with a shocked look across her face.  
"I fell on a what?! A dung beetle?!" Holly shrieked, spinning around in circles. Everyone was now laughing except for Holly, who continued to spin around in circles like a dog chasing its tail (I'm sorry, but it was stupid...).  
"Dungbie is pirate slang for butt!" I told Holly, still laughing. We continued to snigger at her clueless expression.  
"I still don't get it..." Holly said. Jessica gave a sigh from behind everyone and moved forward. Oh boy... here she goes... again...  
"Dungbie is pirate for butt!" Jessica said loudly. "You fell on your dungbie! You fell on your butt! Dungbie equals butt! THEY"RE SYNONYMS!!!" Jessica screamed. No laughter, but we did stare at Jessica. Was that a cry for attention or what? Don't ask me... I was lost at this point... Clearly, Holly still hadn't gotten the message yet, but then again, it was Jessica who was explaining (- throws can on Pepsi at Jessica- -misses- "Ah! It's Parsley!" Jack yells. –hits Will in the head- Oh geez! Sorry, Will!)...  
"Guys, we're missing the fireworks..." JP said.  
"SYNONYMS!" Jessica bellowed in JP's face. Lindsay and I approached Jessica and slowly moved her away from JP. This was bad. Not only did the girl run around screaming 'Jonah and the Whale,' but now she screamed 'Synonyms,' too.  
We went on our way watching the fireworks illuminate the sky in front of us. Of course, Jack would not shut up worth the crap... He just kept on yelling stuff like 'load the guns!' and 'we're getting' hit hard!' We got so fed up with this. I was about to stand up and scream when I saw Will and Elizabeth whispering out of the corner of my eye. I asked Lindsay what they were up to... devising a plan to get Jack off the roof. I smiled. This should be entertaining... After a few more whispers and glances up at Jack, Will and Elizabeth stood up.  
"Jack..." Elizabeth whispered. Jack looked over at Elizabeth. She smiled at him and beckoned him near. As Jack approached her, will slipped behind Jack and put his finger to his lips so that we wouldn't give him away.  
"What is it?" Jack asked Elizabeth (who continued smiling her little evil grin). She put her arms around Jack, and his eyes widened. He knew she was up to something, I could just tell by his face... "Elizabeth, what are ye' doin'? If Will sees us –"  
"Forget about him," Elizabeth said, removing Jack's hat and tossing it aside. "He's not a handsome, rugged, adventurous pirate like you." Jack smiled with a bit of pride while I grimaced with a bit of jealousy. Okay, a lot of jealousy... Well, anyhoo... Jack's smile faded as Elizabeth started inching closer.  
"I can't do that to Will," Jack said, backing away. "He's me best mate, and as I've pointed out numerous times when you've put me in this spot for God knows what reason why, Will would hit and kill me." Elizabeth's smiled only grew. She ran back over to Jack as we watched Will try to hide behind Jack.  
"C'mon, Jack," she whispered. "Just one little kiss?" Jack stared at her a moment considering. He knew of the baby and was probably being boggled about this whole fascination Elizabeth had with him. Well, fake fascination... you know, this is very confusing...  
"Now, Elizabeth... I –"Too late... He didn't even get to finish the sentence when she leaned in for the steal (I'm not envious... I swear I'm not... I'm not jealous, so drop it! Ok, I'm jealous...). Jack didn't rebel for a change, but he went along with it. When they were separated, Jack smiled his golden smile.  
"How about another?" he asked Elizabeth.  
"Another what?" Will said, coming out from behind Jack.  
"Will! I... uh... oh, boy..." Jack stammered. Jessica, Lindsay, JP, Holly, and I stared to giggle. I can't wait to see how the infamous Jack Sparrow gets out of this one...  
"Best mate, huh?" Will asked as he drew his sword. "According to the Code, if you betray your crew in the time of battle, that means death."  
"Will, now... wait a minute. Two things..." Jack said, backing up. "First off, the broad put me up to it (-Elizabeth hit Jack- "Don't give me that innocent look! Ye' know very well what ye' pulled!" Jack said.). Secondly, I didn't betray you in battle! Where in the bloody hell do you see the enemy?" Will pointed his sword at the sky as the fireworks blossomed into color. Jack smiled. "Oh, come now, Will. Ye' call that an enemy?"  
"You did," Will said. "But that doesn't matter. Betrayal is betrayal. Punishment is punishment. And the punishment is death."  
"No it isn't, ye' schizophrenic lad!" Jack said. "It's marooning!"  
"Schizophrenic?!" Jessica said. "Where did you hear that one?"  
"Her," Jack said, pointing at Lindsay. I looked at her.  
"Hey, he said that there was something wrong with my head. I told him I'm crazy and have schizophrenia!" Lindsay said.  
"I'll say..." I muttered.  
"Any last words?" Will asked Jack.  
"Look! I'm tellin' ye', I was put up to it!" Jack said.  
"I bet..." Will muttered.  
"It's the truth!" Jack yelled. "Why don't ye' people ever believe me?!"  
"You're dishonest," I said. Jack shot me a look that read 'thanks for the help.'  
"Shut up!" Jack said through gritted teeth. I smiled at him. Hey, this was getting good. I wanted to help! It did get annoying when he kept pulling on my hoodie screaming 'hoist the anchor!' when I was trying to watch the fireworks. But afterwards, I felt a twinge of guilt... well, maybe not. You're right, no guilt... it's too funny.  
"Well, I think that answers that," Will said. "So, any last words?" I saw Jack look around at everyone, and then he smiled and sighed.  
"Aye..." Jack said quietly. "Oh my God! Barbossa's got Elizabeth!"  
"What?!" Will said, spinning around on his heel. Jack took the opportunity to run... he ran, but he ran into Elizabeth again.  
"Later!" Jack said, trying to move past Elizabeth.  
"I've got one more thing to do before you run off," Elizabeth said. She reached up and kissed Jack (again! Envy... I'm fine, just fine...), and he pulled her away.  
"Damnit, Liz! Stop kissing me! Ye're gonna get me killed!" Jack yelled.  
"It was a goodbye kiss," Elizabeth said.  
"What?" Jack asked (obviously confused).  
"Goodbye, Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth said. At that instant, Will popped up from behind Jack's shoulder, Jack turned around, and Will pushed him off the roof. We ran to the edge of the roof to see if he was okay. We lay along the gutter to see Jack sprawled out on the trampoline in pain. Elizabeth smiled and waved down at Jack.  
"Perfect landing..." Elizabeth said proudly. We laughed a bit, and caught up in the action, we didn't see the dipwadd fall off of the roof...  
"Ahhh!"  
"Jessica!" Lindsay and I screamed. I covered my eyes in fear of seeing Jessica break her neck. I heard her fall onto Jack ("Ouch..." Jack moaned.), and I opened my eyes again. I heard Jack let out another moan of discomfort as he looked at Jessica. She smiled nervously.  
"Oops... hi, Jack!" Jessica said nervously.  
"Luv?" Jack said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Get off..."  
"Right..."  
  
...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°- ...  
  
- Well, this is a successful chapter I hope. Well, it's June 3rd (Happy Birthday Mom!), and I get out of school tomorrow. We'll try to work as much as we can to finish this story by the end of June. But with summer here and all, it'll be a rough deadline to meet. We just ask you have patience and bear with us. And we also wish you all a great summer vacation! Well, buh- byes! We'll update ASAP and cya there! - 


	21. You're under arrest, Chimney Butt

(A/N – Well, here it is, summer vacation. I went to my friend's house when I got out for the weekend, so sorry for the delay. With summer break, you may not see posts as often, but we are typing for you guys! We're working on the final two chapters now on pencil and paper, but stay with us! Thanks again for your patience! You ppl have been great!)  
  
Hey! Reviewers! ...  
  
Riddle-Me-That – Gee, that is a bit weird... lol. How cool! Thanks for reviewing! =))  
  
Arsinoe Selene – No, not too good of a combo... lol. But it makes for a good laugh or two, right? Thanks for reviewing! =))  
  
Elena – Thanks a bunch! I hope you'll stay with the story and keep reviewing! A lot of ppl don't like it... I think it's bcz you gotta be weird like me or something to understand it... lol. And believe me, it's ok 2 be mental... look at me and my friends in the story! Haha... Thanks again! =))  
  
- My reviewers are the best, yes they are. They're so great they each get a car! -  
  
...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°- ...  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: "You're under arrest, Chimney Butt."  
  
"Jack, you're an idiot," I said.  
"Yeah," Jessica whispered.  
"You could've gotten your sword anytime today before or after Holly and JP left!" I whispered as we stepped out onto the back porch.  
"Yeah..." Jessica said again.  
"Shh..." Jack said, sliding the door shut. "We don't want to wake the others."  
"C'mon, Jack! Why do we gotta get your sword at three in the morning?" I whined.  
"Yeah..."  
"I'm tired!"  
"Yeah..."  
"Normal humans sleep at this hour! Even pirates! Can't it wait until seven or eight?!"  
"Yeah..."  
Jack spun around and pulled out his gun as we approached the trampoline. His gun was pointed at us, and we stopped dead. He had a serious look on his face, and we were afraid he might slip and pull the trigger. Jessica scooted behind me, and I started to break a sweat.  
"I brought ye' because ye're usually sidin' with me." Jack said. "Now, if there's any problems, we can solve them with this little friend we call a revolver. If there's no troubles, ye' can live. So, we good?" Jessica and I shook our heads slowly. Jack smiled and climbed onto the trampoline leaving Jessica and I petrified.  
"He didn't mean it, did he?" Jessica asked me quietly.  
"Let's hope not..." I said. We quietly climbed onto the trampoline confused about why Jack was taking this so seriously. Did it have to deal with the ruby? Well, no, this is sword hunting... sounds like a whack video game... find the sword and get a ruby to send three pirates home. Hmm, I wish it were that simple... I'm pretty good at video games...  
After Jack had lifted us onto the roof, he caught sight of our panicked looks of when he threatened our lives. Hey, it didn't seem like he was kidding, so... well what would've you have done?  
"Don't read too much into it," Jack said. "Just be quiet. I don't want to wake anyone, especially Elizabeth." We nodded as Jack proceeded into his 'plan of action.' We paid no attention. I mean, c'mon! A plan of attack to find a sword on a roof? Plus, we'd found something better to do ("Dude! A bug!" Jessica said. –puts bug on Jack's head- -laughs because he has no clue what's going on-).  
"So, any questions? Ye' ready to go out?" Jack asked us after his great speech. Jessica and I sat up quickly and looked around.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I think we got it," Jessica said, staring at me. I nodded quickly with a big grin, and Jack smiled at us.  
"Great! Now go get me sword! Shove off!" Jessica and I started to ascend the roof, and I put my hand out in front off Jessica to stop her.  
"You hear anything he said?" I asked her.  
"Not a word..." Jessica said. We giggled a bit and clicked on the flashlight looking along gutters for the sword. We had no luck (of course), so we tried the other side of the roof.  
"Be careful," I told Jessica. "This is not the better side of the roof." She nodded, and we slowly went down the other side of the roof. You see, unlike the backyard side of the roof, this side is about two stories from the ground. With this knowledge and trying our best not to kill ourselves, we looked along the gutter. But of course, we can always count on Jessica to add to the situation, huh, Jessica (-Jessica nods-)? She slipped and fell, and I rushed down to her.  
"Hang on to the gutter!" I told her. "But be careful! It's not all that sturdy..."  
"Well that's a real confidence booster!" she yelled.  
"Shh! Be quiet, big mouth," I said, pulling her up onto the roof. I saw the flashlight lying in the driveway as we climbed to the roof's peak to catch our breath. A lot of good that did... After we sat down, a heavy hand fell on our shoulders, and we jumped away screaming for our lives.  
"Shh! Will you be quiet?!" we heard Jack say. "Shut up!" When we finally stopped screaming like morons, Jack held up his revolver again. We felt it an inch away from our faces, and I gulped.  
"Hey, Jessica?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You ever think he likes that gun a bit too much?"  
"Yeah... I think he considers us hostages or something. What's so important about finding the sword?"  
"I know..." I said. "Uh, Jack?"  
"Aye?" Jack said.  
"Why are you up here?" I asked him.  
"The lot's awake," Jack said, motioning down to the backyard.  
"So? Why can't they see us?" Jessica asked. "They're weird just like us! This is normal for us! Nothing out of the ordinary!" Jack sighed and pointed the gun right at Jessica.  
"One more objection, and you're..." Jack trailed off and smiled. "So? What was it you wanted to say?"  
"I'm having the time of my life," Jessica said quietly. She smiled up at him, and he put the gun away (phew...). We got close to edge of the roof and watched Lindsay and Elizabeth talk (don't fall off this time, Jessica...). Will came up from the driveway carrying the flashlight Jessica had dropped when she almost fell off the roof.  
"This is all I found, Lindsay," Will said, coming through the gate. "You may have something here... maybe there is a burglar." I raised my eyebrows. Burglars? Didn't they see us gone? They should... oh, never mind...  
"Oh, boy..." Lindsay said, taking the flashlight from Will. "What if they're out here right now?" Silence fell over everyone on the lawn.  
"Can we just tell them?" Jessica asked Jack.  
"No, we need to find me sword," Jack said near whisper.  
"Forget about the sword already!" Jessica yelled. "Who really cares?!" Jack and I stared at her as a flashlight shone on us. Jessica looked down at Lindsay, Will, and Elizabeth with a nervous smile. "Oops..."  
"Burglar!" Lindsay screamed. Elizabeth screamed alongside Lindsay and they made a dash for the house. My swallowed hard as Will's silhouette made for the trampoline to get to the roof.  
"Run," Jessica whispered. We stood up and made a break for the chimney at the other end of the roof. Slowly but surely, Jessica brewed up more trouble. She stepped on a weak spot along the peak, and her foot fell through. I went back for her, and Jack grabbed a piece of the gutter to fight Will (ok...).  
"It's us! It's us!" Jessica screamed as Will and Jack fought. I tried to remove her foot, but it wouldn't budge ("Reminds you of the time Jack's foot was stuck in the toilet, huh?" Jessica asked. –glares at Jessica- "Just trying to lighten the moment..."). Will's sword flew over our heads again.  
"You know what?! It's us! For the millionth time...geez..." Jessica said. I sighed as Will Jack fought this stupid thing. And with a piece of gutter? Real slick, Jack... We got sick of it, so we grabbed Jack's leg and pulled it out form under him. He fell to the roof and sighed.  
"And ye' did that because..?" Jack said.  
"We need help here!" Jessica yelled. Jack stood up, tugged on Jessica's ankle, and she was free. Full of energy as she normally is, Jessica jumped up and hugged Jack tightly.  
"You saved! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!..." Jessica piped. Jack, his face turning blue (lol... smurf...haha...), tried to push Jessica away.  
"Off! Get... off!" Jack choked. Jessica flew down to the roof at Will's feet, and Will knelt down beside her.  
"Jessica? Jack? Is that you?" he asked.  
"You're first clue was...?" I asked sarcastically. I went to help Jessica, but Captain Jack Stupid stuck again... He tripped into the hole Jessica's foot was stuck in and stumbled backwards into the chimney. He got stuck in our chimney. Well, the bottom half of him at least...  
"Isn't this a great night?" Jack asked with a smile as we ran up to him. As soon as we stopped, we heard a car pull into the driveway.  
"That would be the police..." I said. "Great timing, as usual..."  
"Police?" Will asked.  
"Cops, Law Enforcement, take your pick..." Jessica said. Will and Jack were still confused.  
"Her majesty's loyal pirate executioners," I said with a smile. Their eyes widened.  
"We need to get out of here," Will whispered.  
"I'm up for suggestions!" Jack yelled. "I'm stuck in yer smokestack!" Of course, we're off thinking of a plan to get out of the situation, so we didn't even hear Jack...  
"The woods!" Jessica said, pointing at the patch of woods behind the backyard fence. We started down the roof to the trampoline, but Jack interrupted.  
"Ho! What about Captain Jack here?" We turned around, and Jessica skipped up to him (skipped?? weirdo...).  
"You really stuck?" she asked Jack.  
"Aye," Jack said.  
"You're sure?"  
"Positive, luv! Otherwise I wouldn't've said aye!" Jack yelled.  
"Good!" Jessica said. "Then I can get it! Finally!" She leapt forward and reached for his hat.  
"What the...? Aww no... drop it!" Jack said. He clapped his hands around Jessica's throat and began gagging her. Will and I tried to separate them, but that was screwed up by another flashlight (is the Broadway because it's really bright up here...).  
"Come on down!" we heard a cop yell up to us. I looked down to see Lindsay and Elizabeth behind the very large cop (yes, that's the polite way of saying he was a horrendous fat hog... ok, that's harsh, but it's the truth!).  
"We can't!" I yelled down to them. "Jack Stupid – "  
"CAPTAIN," Jack said, correcting me. I sighed.  
"Fine! CAPTAIN Jack Stupid got stuck, and –"  
"Who ye' callin' stupid, missy?" asked Jack.  
"You! You practically killed Jessica!" Will was leaning over Jessica who was choking and coughing on the roof. I knelt beside them as she tried to regain her breath.  
"Erica? Is that you?" Lindsay yelled up.  
"No! Just the Three Stooges and Jack!" I replied.  
"Oh! Does that mean Will's up there, too?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Yeah," I said. "He's trying to revive Jessica.  
"Get down here!" the cop demanded.  
"Look, buddy!" I yelled, standing up again. "My friend's butt is stuck in a chimney, and my other friend is coughing her head off because Chimney Butt here gagged her for touching his awesome hat!"  
"Thank you," Jack said for my complimenting his hat.  
"Oh, no problem," I said. I turned back to the policeman, Lindsay, and Elizabeth.  
"Gagging, huh?" the cop asked with a small chuckle. "You're under arrest, Chimney Butt."  
"What?!" Elizabeth, Lindsay, and I said in unison.  
"Attempted murder," the cop said simply. "Not come down here." I couldn't believe this. So, I did the only thing I could think of after pausing a moment.  
"Lindsay! We could use some help here!" I screamed.  
"Domestic disturbance, yelling at this hour," the cop said, scribbling on a small notepad. "That's a $200 fine." Ok, my blood was boiling now...  
"You know what..." I started to march down to the edge of the roof when Jack reached out and grabbed my arm. I gave him a perplexed look as he shook his head at my decision to tell the cop off. He put his finger to his lips, and then he pointed down at Lindsay and Elizabeth.  
"Uh... Mr. Cop... policeman... sir..." Lindsay muttered. "Um... it's really quite funny, you know..."  
"Let's hear your excuse," the cop said.  
"Well... um... you see, those people are our friends and we didn't realize they were missing and –"  
"Oh, I understand," the cop said.  
"You do?" Lindsay asked.  
"Well, wonderful!" Elizabeth said. I gave a sigh of relief. It worked.  
"Yeah," the cop said. "This is a false alarm." Lindsay and Elizabeth began to talk quickly to the cop as my smile faded instantly. I looked over at Jessica and Will, and Jessica sat up.  
"What'd I –"  
THUD  
Jessica fell to the roof again. She didn't have her full breath yet (obviously since she fainted), but I ran to them and knelt on the other side of Jessica. Will revived her again, and she sat up as Lindsay and Elizabeth tried their best to convince Tubby not to haul our butts off to jail.  
"You didn't miss that much," Will said. I stared at him.  
"What's wrong with you?" I asked him. "Jack's stuck in the chimney, the cops are here, and we're about to go to jail!" Will and I argued a bit more as Jessica stood up and approached Jack.  
"You're mean," Jessica said, walking up to Jack. He smiled.  
"I'm a pirate," he said. Well, that was just a tad obvious, don't you think? Considering he's in a blockbuster movie and all...  
"You almost killed me!" Jessica said.  
"You took me hat! If I lose my hat and me sword which we were up here looking for in the first place, I'm a rather horrible pirate, wouldn't ye' say?"  
"Oh, he's your cutlass," Jessica said, pulling the sword up from her side (You know what's funny? You aren't gonna find out where or when she found it! Magic... let's leave it at that). Jack took the sword in his hands. He was having a moment like he did when he had gotten the Black Pearl back only this was much lamer. A whole lot lamer...  
"Get down!" the cop yelled for the millionth time. We sighed and thought we ought to cooperate, so Will, Jessica, and I freed Jack from the chimney and climbed off of the roof. Once on the ground, the cop had us stand along the tall wooden fence in a line while he called for an extra car to take us to the station in Uniontown. The car arrived, and he led us to the driveway.  
"C'mon," the cop said. "This stunt's earned the six of you twenty- four hours jail time."  
"Brig, basically," Lindsay said at Jack's confused expression.  
"How come you don't speak English?" Jack asked me.  
"I do!" I said. "What did you think I was speaking? German? Swiss?"  
"Non, no, no..." Jack said. "I meant Pirate English, stupid girl..." I looked out in front of me. Pirate English... what in the world...?  
  
...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°- ...  
  
- Sorry again. I went to another sleepover Wednesday night, and I couldn't do much at all this week. Just watched the movie again last night on DVD... tell me something... you ppl w/ DVD players... on the 2nd disc, check out the deleted scene 'Let Them Eat Cake.' Well, Lindsay, Jessica, and I watched that scene a million times, and we could've sworn we saw French fries on the table... check it out! It's weird! We watched it twenty times to make sure, and it was so messed up. Were there French fries in the 17th century?? Help us out! lol... it's crazy! Well, thanks for reading anyway... please review for us! Thanks! - 


	22. Cannibal! Help!

(A/N – Yeah! Another chapter down! Now, I know for a fact that you people will get a kick out of this chapter. The majority of it is from Lindsay's Point of View. That's why it'll be so entertaining! lol... Believe me, after two or three paragraphs, you'll understand... please read and review! Thanks peeps! Cya at the bottom!)  
  
Those awesome people known as Reviewers!  
  
Riddle-Me-That – I've seen those... that set of commentaries is really cool. Mini Orlando! lol... that was good. Hey! Tell me if you see fries! Thanks! =))  
  
...Hey! I'm giving you reviewers a squirrel! ;-)...  
  
...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°- ...  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: "Cannibal! Help!"  
  
Oh, this is one smart policeman. Not only does the guy eat donuts while reading us our rights, but he decides to put Jack, Lindsay, and Jessica in a car together on the way up to headquarters in Uniontown. I feel bad for the cop driving them up... Lindsay and Jessica were having a hyper streak at that point. It isn't good to be hyper, crazy, ect. in a serious situation (-biting fingernails- "What are ye' doin'?" Jack asked. "Are you some sort of cannibal? Hey! We've got a cannibal over here!" Jack screams to the cop. –elbows Jack who doubles over- "Never mind...") I also feel bad for us. Will, Elizabeth, and myself are stuck with Lardo Cop as our chauffer (Cute nickname, huh? Courtesy of Jessica...lol). I watched Jessica, Lindsay, and Jack get into the state police car in front of us while I was shoved into the second car with Will and Elizabeth. We sat quietly and cooperated the whole ride. Sounds boring, right? I know you'd much rather be in the first car with the Twisted Trio where all the fun and action is, so, here you go (-get random objects thrown at self by Jack, Jessica, and Lindsay for calling them the Twisted Trio- "Hey! The truth hurts!" I yelled after them.) !  
  
- Lindsay's PoV -  
  
Yes! Finally! I get to do some storytelling! I'll celebrate later and tell you all that happen first, though. I was stuck in between Jessica and Jack in this nasty smelling car, but you wanna know something? The cop was so hot! Blonde and tall... much better than Lardo behind us... suffer, Erica! That's for not letting me tell the story all this time ("Well, Will's in the same car as me!" Erica argued. "Well, I'm with Jack! Ha! Take that!" I said. –Erica stamps foot and walks away- -I smile =)) -)! Anyways... the car ride...  
As we pulled out of the driveway, sparks went flying from my head. You figure... we're already in trouble, right? So why not have a little fun in the process? We'll still be in trouble; only it'll be worth it after the car ride is over. I nudged Jessica and began whispering my idea to her.  
"What the plan of escape?" Jack whispered to us.  
"It's simple, that's what it is," I told him.  
"Stop your whispering," the hot policeman commanded. I sighed.  
"Just back us up, ok Jack?" I asked him.  
"Aye," he said, sitting upright against the back of the seat. I smiled and Jessica and I began our well thought out plan (yeah... it took us two seconds to think up... plus, we're sugar high! Sour Gummi Worms! Yes!). Jessica sat up and gave a disappointed huff trying to get the policeman's attention. When that didn't work, she did it louder and longer about ten more times.  
"What is it?" the policeman snapped. I smiled as Jessica tried her hardest not to laugh.  
"Mr. Cop, I'm really bored," Jessica said. "Can we listen to the radio?" she asked. The cop took a second to answer. Hey, it was a very good question... teenagers need music!  
"No," he said firmly.  
"Try something else," I mouthed to Jessica. She sat up again.  
"How about pencil and paper so we can play Hangman?" The policeman stared at her. "Tic Tac Toe?" Jessica asked with a big smile.  
"No," the policeman said with a tone of annoyance (good... it was working!). It wasn't a bad start, so we tried something else.  
"Are we there yet?!" I asked quickly with a smile.  
"Yeah!" Jessica said, jumping up to the edge of her seat again. "Are we there yet? Huh? Huh?!"  
"That will be enough, thank you," the policeman said. "Please sit back in your seat." We folded our arms and fell backwards brewing up more ideas.  
"Have you been drinking underage or using and drugs?" the policeman asked us.  
"Speed!" I shouted. Jessica looked at me like I was crazy.  
"You've been using speed?" the policeman asked me in shock.  
"No... Speed is a fabulous card game!" I said. Jessica smiled. "Well it is..." I told her. The policeman scowled. See? I am smart... sort of...  
"What about your friend?" the policeman asked us.  
"Jack's got this uncontrollable love for rum," Jessica said, looking past me at him. "Oh! Crap!" she said. I spun around and saw that Jack's head was caught in the window. A window was strangling him... pretty funny? Of course... everything's funny to us... we're sugar high remember?  
"What was 'at?" Jack gagged. "Can't hear too well from out here!" The policeman put the window down, and Jack pulled his head inside the window (you should've seen his hair... it was still perfect! How much hairspray does this guy use?). He rubbed his neck and clutched his head. The policeman tried to see Jack (it was funny since Jack is sitting right behind him) at this point.  
"Well, I guess that answers my question," the policeman said, returning his eyes to the road (amazing we haven't wrecked yet, huh?).  
"And what'd be the question?" Jack asked.  
"If you had been drinking," the policeman said. Jack looked up in thought and smiled.  
"Aye, all day!" Jack said. Jessica and I bit our lips as Jack continued on. "Well, two good friends left today, so I celebrated with rum! Then I had more while afterwards while running in the house looking for Will to make fun of him – but I spilt it on him - and then some great wine with dinner... All very scrumptious... even the food... didn't even know what half the bloody stuff was, but it was good..." Jack said, looking down at me and Jessica (I made dinner).  
"Thanks," I said.  
"My pleasure," Jack said. "So, mate!" Jack said, leaning on the shoulder of the cop's seat. "You've asked me your question, and I think it's only fair that I ask one in return, don't you?" The policeman didn't respond, but just looked at him as Jack sighed. "You're not a eunuch, are ye'?" Jack asked him. The policeman's eyes bulged to the size of softballs. Jack smiled and leaned back as Jessica and I broke out into loud laughter. Loud uncontrollable laughter...  
"Stop that laughing!" the angry policeman demanded. Stop laughing? After that one?! You've got a screw loose buddy? Haha... We gave Jack a high five (even though it took a minute for him to get it down), and the hot policeman glared at us.  
"I've got a question for you," he said, still glaring back at us evilly...  
"Ooo! I've got a question, too!" I said loudly, jumping forward (again) in my seat (there's a lot of that). "Got any gum?!" Jessica giggled, Jack smiled, and the policeman was still mad. "And none of that Big Red stuff... my gum is Winterfresh." I smiled at Jack and Jessica, but my laughter escaped me not too long after that.  
"I've got a better question!" Jessica said. "Are we there yet?!" We continued saying 'are we there yet' until the policeman was almost suicidal. He started screaming.  
"No!" he yelled. "We are not there yet!" We, however, are in the midst of a horrific giggle fit... "Shut up when I'm talking to you!" I stopped and smiled (idea...).  
"Dude! You listen to Linkin Park, too?!" I shouted. The policeman stared at me like I was and idiot or something. Ok, well...  
"Who?" he asked.  
"Linkin Park!" Jessica said. "You were just sing their song 'One Step Closer!'" Policeman is still lost...  
"I was?"  
"Duh!" Then, Jessica and d I broke into the part of the song he had taken it from.  
"Shut up! –dj noises- Shut up! –more dj noises- Shut up! –even more dj noises- Shut up when I'm talking to you! Shut up –"  
"Enough, already!" the policeman yelled. Behind him, we sat with huge smiles while biting our tongues trying to hold our laughter in ("Jessica... It' not working..." I giggled with my ridiculously huge smile.) "You have the right to remain silent, remember?" the policeman said in a cocky tone. Oh, yeah, buddy... you've got us now... How will we ever top that one? Like this...  
"Yeah! The right!" I said. "A right is a choice! Just like I can practice any religion – my choice. Besides, what are you gonna use against me in the court of law? We sang our favorite song?! I'm an American, and I can talk if I want about anything! I took Civics, buddy!"  
"Not only can she do whatever she wants because she's an American, but Lindsay's a dinosaur," Jessica said. "You can do whatever you want when you're a dinosaur!" We giggled as we past the town limits.  
"Roar..." I said faintly.  
"You two are in need of some serious therapy," the policeman said.  
"Thanks!" Jessica said happily.  
"Yeah! We'll take that as a compliment..." I said. Well, we sat back brewing up more crazy schemes to drive the cop crazy when we heard him get on the radio with headquarters.  
"Start screaming, guys," I whispered. And so we did. We screamed things like 'don't shoot us!' and 'rape!' really loud. The policeman turned the radio off immediately and looked back at us (Yes! Headquarters heard our little scream show! Another success!). We leaned back in the seats quickly while twiddling our thumbs, whistling... basically trying to make ourselves look as innocent as possible. I looked over at the policeman (and he was staring at me again...)  
"Don't look at me that way!" I shrieked, hiding behind my knees.  
"It's rude to stare!" Jessica snapped at the cop. The policeman was so mad now it was beyond hilarity. His face was all red, and he looked ugly when he was mad.... The hotness was definitely gone. It was quiet as we drove past a field... well, until something caught my eye...  
"Dude! A cow!" I screamed, making everyone jump out of their seats. Jessica laughed some. Then she put a plot of hers to work.  
"Wow, Lindsay!" she said loudly. "That reminds me of a song!"  
"And what song would that be, Jessica? I asked, imitating her loud voice. We were slowly grabbing the policeman's attention once more... he looked as if he may explode at any moment.  
"Old MacDonald!" Jessica said cheerfully.  
"No! No singing!" the cop yelled. We paid no attention and began to sing (just to annoy him...yep...). Jack tried it, too... but, well... never mind ("Jack, stick to your pirate song, ok? "I asked.).  
"Old MacDonald had a farm..."  
"STOP!" the policeman bellowed. We stared at him. "Whoa... what a grouch!" I said.  
"Yeah..." Jack said.  
"Boy, you can tell he's not too happy that his tax dollars go to musical education," Jessica said. Jack suddenly tapped my shoulder, and we stopped. We let him make a remark, now... Jack tapped the policeman on the shoulder.  
"What?!" the grumpy policeman yelled.  
"Well, mate... ye' see, us poor criminals back here are hungry, and we want to know if ye' had any cheese with ye' by any chance." Jack said. "Us poor, poor criminals need food like you, mate..."  
"Yeah!" I said. "Us Pirates have scurvy and are malnourished!"  
"Pirates?" the policeman asked.  
"Lad, you need to listen to that girl next to the window for just a second..." Jack said. "Take it away, darling..."  
"Not pirates! JONAH – AND – THE – WHALE!!!" Jessica bellowed.  
"Thank you, missy..." Jack said. "Now, does that clear it all up for ye', mate? "Jack asked the policeman.  
"Yeah... whatever..." he said.  
"Ear..." I said.  
"Sorry..." Jessica said. She smiled, and then she put her arm out in front of me and began sniffing around. "You smell that, Lindsay?" she asked. She sniffed once or twice more... smiled... "I smell coffee," she said quietly. I grinned now that I had finally caught on.  
"Hey, me too..." I said. "And not only that (-sniff sniff-)... I smell donuts!" We got ready for our big finale, and that cop is staring at us again! Eww!  
"You know what that mean, don't you?" Jessica said.  
"I sure do!" I said.  
"I smell bacon!" we said in unison as we stopped at a traffic light. The policeman began slamming his head off of the steering wheel as we laughed even more.  
"I hope you three get life in the loony bin," he said, lifting up his head from the steering wheel.  
"I hope we get here soon because I need to use the bathroom!" Jessica said.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"No..." she replied. Of course, more laughter from us (thank you sour gummy worms...).  
"I'm still starving' me gut out," Jack said.  
"I thought you ate dinner?" I asked him.  
"Did... but the rum got straight to me, and I got straight to the bathroom..."  
"Oh..." Jessica said. "Eww! Too much info!"  
"Well, you asked, luv, not me..." Jack said. Speaking of food.  
"Hey! Mr. Cop! Do you eat bacon?" I asked him. He didn't reply; he just stared forward. "I'm talkin' to you, boy!" I yelled in his ear. The policeman looked back at me, and I smiled.  
"Yes, I eat bacon," the policeman said.  
"Cannibal!" Jessica screamed. "Help!"  
"No..." I have a question," the policeman said. "Do you ever shut up?" I considered a moment. That was a good question.  
"Uh... no, don't think so!" I said happily. About a chantey, me buckos?" I said, leaning back between Jack and Jessica.  
"Aye!" Jack said.  
"Aye!" Jessica repeated. We began singing 'A Pirate's Life For Me' as the policeman screamed and cursed and hit his head off the steering wheel some more. We were about a mile from headquarters when our song came to an end.  
"Drink up, me 'earties! Yo ho!" we sang loudly. We were exhausted from all of this, but we couldn't let the policeman know... he would be one step ahead then...  
"Hey, Jessica –"  
BURP  
I stared at her. Jack gave a small laugh and patted Jessica on the back.  
"Spoken like a true pirate!" he said. "She didn't even have rum, and she belched like a drunk!" I looked up at him.  
"It's not funny!" I said. "She belched in my ear! Eww!" I wiped at my ear furiously with my shirt as Jack and Jessica laughed at me. Yes, haha... very funny. You have some one burp in your ear and see how you like it!  
"By the way..." Jack said. "We still need food."  
"There should be a vending machine at the station," Jessica said.  
"Are we there yet?" I asked.  
As we pulled into the station (very big... whoa...), we started to laugh even more (Bet you're tired of hearing that word, huh? Just don't have phobias like Erica does... -WHAP- You know, Erica, you need to learn to handle constructive criticism!). The hot policeman now had a black eye from banging his head off the steering wheel repeatedly. Hey, I don't mean to brag, but I'm a genius at annoying people. (-glares from Jessica-) Hey, you helped, too... calm down...  
Well, we got out of the car and sat on a bench outside as Erica, Will, and Elizabeth pulled in. At first chance, Erica ran up to us with Will and Elizabeth tagging. We stood up in a circle for a minute  
"Everything cool?" she asked us.  
"Everything's great!" Jessica said.  
"Superb," Jack added.  
"The cop was really nice..." I said, looking up at the hot and heavily bruised policeman. Erica stared at him a second, then at Jack, Jessica, and myself.  
"What did you do to him?" she asked.  
"We never laid a finger on him, luv," Jack said as were led into the station.  
  
...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°- ...  
  
- So... you like seeing through Lindsay's eyes? Funny, isn't it? It's my new favorite chapter. By the way... if you could please review, thank you. But other than that, if you would put in a few of your favorite animated Disney films in your review, we'd like that. Snow White is already done... you'll see what we mean. We don't want to start work right away on the sequel, but we do have another plan til school starts... just do that, and we'll be grateful. Thanks a lot for reading. Now please review, huh? Thanks! Cya in the next update! - 


	23. Where's the Iowa hic?

(A/N – Ok, that last chapter has to be the funniest one yet. Jack, Jessica, and Lindsay make for a good combo, huh? Well, They don't share a jail cell, but it'll still be entertaining. It's not too good, but look for four more updates after this one. Don't worry; you'll see more of Lindsay's Point of Views. In this chapter, as a matter of fact! Cya below!)  
  
The Best Reviewers in the World!!!...  
  
Arsinoe Selene – It's my favorite now, too. Everyone loves this chapter that's heard it so far, and it was so easy to make that chapter because with the three of them, the sky was the limit! Alice in Wonderland sounds cool... how about Men in Black? It's not Disney, but it will work.... Yep, I'm using Men in Black! And the Little Mermaid! Possibly the Lion King... lol. Thanks for the review! =))  
  
disneychic248c – We are currently doing beauty and the beast. We just got done w/ snow white and beauty and the beast, and when we're done with this, you'll see what it's all about! Thanks for reviewing! =))  
  
LiTtLe TuRnEr – Thank you for that lovely review! lol... it's a nice reminder that we'll always be friends! And we'll be listing the quotes soon! But why is the rum gone?! Number one...lol. Thanks Lil T!  
  
-- Who's up for tacos, reviewers? --  
  
...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°- ...  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: "Where's the Iowa hic?!"  
  
Ok, back to seeing through my eyes for a bit ("But I wanna keep storytelling!" Lindsay shouts. "Besides, I've got prettier eyes!" You'll tell more later Lindsay... "Yes..."). We walked into the station as I wondered why the one cop had a black eye as Lindsay and Jessica sniggered at him.  
After I found out that Jessica, Lindsay, and Jack tortured the poor cop, the poor cop's name was Noah, and that some friends of ours were on the way, we headed to the vending machines to get some food. Will pressed a few buttons, and, well...  
"Now how does it work?" Will asked.  
"Put in money, punch in the number, get food," Lindsay said.  
"Sounds complicated," Jack said. He stared at the food a moment, and then kicked the glass out. We stared up at him, and Jessica stared laughing.  
"How cool!" she said. "I want to try!" Jessica stood in front of the other vending machine, and kicked the glass out of it. Jack had already stuffed his shirt, hat, and belt with M&Ms, Snickers, and Reeses, and Jessica continued mimicking him. Will joined in on it too as the three cops came over.  
"Back off!" Jack said. "I need more food!" He reached for a bag of peanuts, but we were pulled away and led down an empty hall of jail cells. Lardo led Jessica, Elizabeth, and I into a cell as Noah (lmao...) put Jack, Will, and Lindsay into the one right next to us.  
"Can we talk about this?" Jack asked the black and blue Noah.  
"No."  
"Can you spare us that cheese now?" The policeman screwed up his face, and Jack just smiled as Lindsay pressed her face through the bars next to Jack, and Jessica scooted next to their cell and smiled like Lindsay was.  
"There is no cheese," the cop named Noah said with a disgusting smile that reminded me of Norrington...eww... the policemen walked away, and Jack stood up.  
"NO! You said we'd get cheese!" Jack yelled after them.  
"Come back!" Jessica screamed. "I'm... somewhat innocent!" Jack looked sideways at her.  
"Don't waist your breath, darling," he said. Jack slowly stood and scuffled over to the bottom bunk. He tilted his hat over his eyes to catch up on a bit of sleep, and I looked back at Elizabeth.  
"We're only in here for a day," I told her as she frowned.  
"Yes, one less day to find the ruby," Elizabeth sighed. "And tomorrow night it's gone forever." I looked over at Jessica, and we sat on either side of her on the bottom bunk in our cell.  
"Don't talk like that," I said. "We'll have..." I tried to figure out how long we'd have to find the ruby after we were out of the prison.  
"About twenty hours," Lindsay said from the other cell. "We'll find it and get you back."  
"And that's a promise from me," Will said, standing next to Lindsay. Elizabeth walked up to the bars and hugged Will. I looked from Will and Elizabeth to Jack. I wanted them to go home, I really did... but how cool would it be to have them be trapped here? I sighed. I can't ruin their lives though... all because the three of us want them to stay.  
  
-- 1 PM --  
  
We almost survived a day in jail. I say almost because Robbie, Jared, and Nicole showed up. Robbie and Jared paintballed Nicole's house and she pulled a knife on them, not knowing who they were. So, they came in. Then we had to do major explaining (-banshee shriek-) about Jack, Will, and Elizabeth. That took a while...  
So, after all that, we decided to try and sleep. All was successful, except that in each cell there were three people and only two beds. This meant Jared, Will, and I had to get comfy on the floor of our cells. We were asleep until Lindsay's bed collapsed on top of Jack.  
Well, later after more sleep, this triggered a fight between Will and Jack as you could imagine. And that led to a bit of a problem concerning the plumbing... Will tore a pipe down and we had a flood going. That was a bad thing because some snakes started flying out of these holes in the walls. Well, of course we freaked... there were six of them! And they were Copperheads! Poisonous! Well, Robbie, Jared, and Nicole got on the top bunk together in their cell, so we tried the same in our cell. I felt bad for Lindsay, Jack, and Will though; their top bunk had collapsed. And so, this is where we pick up. Very exciting, huh?  
Yeah, as I said, these snakes are now climbing up the bedposts to escape the two inches of water on the ground. I looked over at Robbie, Jared, and Nicole who were throwing some of the candy from the vending machine at them. It didn't help, of course.  
"What are you doing?!" I yelled over to them. "They don't like that!"  
"Well, it stalls them!" Jared yelled.  
"Here! More M&M's!" Nicole yelled, throwing the bag at them. One snake fell into the water and darted out of the cell and up the dry hall towards the office of the station. I looked over at Jack, will, and Lindsay who weren't doing too well. Three of the snakes were in their cell, and Will was holding Lindsay up away from the water. Jack was trying to hit the copperheads with the pipe that had broken and caused this entire fiasco, and was successful once.  
"Save me!" Lindsay screeched, tightening her grip around Will's neck even more than it had been..  
"Breathe... help..." Will said, turning blue in the face. Will fell into the water unconscious, and Lindsay stared screaming again.  
""Be quiet!" Elizabeth said. "Maybe they'll leave!"  
"Maybe not!" Jessica said. Another scream came, but this one was from a guy up the hall. We all looked up the hall to see Noah flying down towards the cells. He saw the flood and the snakes, and his eyes looked very glassy.  
"What did you do?!" he yelled at us.  
"Nothing!" Lindsay said. "Get us out of here!" Noah was breathing faster as he looked at this weird scene. He backed up trying to find his keys to free us. I had expected him to let us die this way.... But he really does love us!  
Well, he may have loved us, but that didn't help. He fell unconscious as well, and we panicked.  
"Ye' bloody fool! Wake up!" Jack said, throwing the pipe at Noah. Oh yeah, that helped. Now he had a goose egg on his head.  
"Jack! Worry about Will!" Elizabeth said.  
"Will's a big boy! He can take care of himself!" Jack said, wrestling a snake in his hands. It tried to strike once or twice, but it missed.  
"What's going on?!" Lardo said, running up to us. "What did you do to Noah?! What did you do period?!"  
"Nothing!" Jared said. "One of your cheap beds collapsed, those two got in a fight, a pipe broke, flood... snakes..." Jared looked around and finally realized the situation.  
"Don't you pass out, too!" Jessica said. Lardo picked up the keys next to Noah and ran up to Jack, Will, and Lindsay's cell.  
"What are you in for?" he asked them quickly. Lindsay smiled.  
"For annoying that hot cop," Lindsay said. "All nine of us." Lardo hesitated to free us. I crossed my fingers.  
"Oh, get lost! All of you!" Lardo said, opening their cell. Jack carried Will out, and Lindsay smiled. They ran up to the dry part of the hall and waited for us to be freed. When we were finally out, we ran from the building shouting whoops of cheer.  
"We did it! Now we can find the ruby!" Jessica said. We celebrated more, but I frowned, tapping Jessica n the shoulder.  
"How do we get back?" I asked her. "Walking's gonna take all day." Well, that put a damper on the party.  
  
-- Lindsay's PoV --  
  
Yes! More of the star! Well, anyhoo, I looked around. We couldn't walk. Besides, Will was unconscious. That hunk of hotness was a heavy load to carry twenty miles (-receives multiple glares from Elizabeth- Sorry, Lizzie...). My brain had another spark fly when I saw the police car. Hmm...  
  
-- 5 minutes later --  
  
"How did you talk me into this?!" Erica screamed as we turned a curb onto the main highway.  
"You're gullible!" I said. She looked at me, and I smiled. Yeah, in the end she hit me... "Look out!" I screamed, pointing ahead. Erica spun the wheel, and we missed this cool Hummer. With all of us crammed into the car, it was not funny. Ok, so it was...  
Erica's driving, Nicole's up front with me and Erica, Will's still unconscious on the back floor, Elizabeth, Jack, Jessica, and Jared are crammed into the back seat, and Robbie? He's in the trunk... haha... He wanted to drive, but we didn't trust him. I wanted to drive, but I was overruled. I hate Erica so bad (-WHAP- It's a freaking joke, Erica!).  
"How much more of this?!" Jack yelled. "I'm gonna die!"  
"About seventeen miles!" Nicole said.  
"No!" Jack yelled. "I'll jump out!"  
"Oh no you won't!" I said, turning around to see him. I locked the doors, and Jack glared at me. He punched out the window and smiled.  
"Try to stop me," he said. I glared at him.  
"Lindsay! Get your whale of a butt out of the window!" Erica said. "No one wants to see that! Especially Nicole!" I spun around.  
"But Jack's gonna jump out of the window!" I argued.  
"Sit down!" Nicole said. I was pulled into the seat, but I turned around again anyways.  
"Well, If you're gonna do that, keep them busy!" Erica yelled. I nodded, and turned back to them. I thought... something to occupy them? I need help... "Ears!" I said to Jared causing him to jump. "Ideas!" He stared at me a moment.  
"Err... Buzz Zap?" he asked.  
"Great!" I said. This should work... maybe. I hope pirates are good at math... "Uh... multiples of five are Buzz, multiples of seven are Zap! Right?" I asked. Jared nodded. I smiled. "Ok, I'll start! One!"  
"Two," Jared said.  
"Three," Jessica said. We looked at Jack who was still trying to get over Elizabeth and out the window.  
"Say four!" I shouted.  
"Four!" Nicole said.  
"Not you!" I said.  
"No, no, no, no, no!" Nicole said. "Golf ball!" I turned around. Golf ball? I looked out the window. We were passing a golf course, and a golf ball hit the window. Erica started to swerve like mad, and we all screamed.  
"I knew I was gonna die!" Jack yelled.  
"Oh, shut up!" Nicole yelled. Erica got control of the wheel again, and we all sighed. I turned around again slowly to see our friends. Elizabeth was clutching Jack's arm tightly, and Jessica and Jared were yelling for an encore. I was dizzy.  
"Someone wake Will up..." I said.  
"Someone help us!" Erica said. "I'm gonna kill you Lindsay! Even if you do die before we get home!" I stared at her. That made absolutely no sense whatsoever. We probably would die before we got home...  
"Will, get up," Elizabeth said, shaking him gently. Jack sighed and kicked Will hard in the stomach.  
"Up, Booty Boy!" Jack said. I started to laugh with Jessica and Nicole. Elizabeth hit Jack.  
"Why did you do that?!" Jack said, rubbing his face. "I didn't deserve that!"  
"Don't hit Will!" Elizabeth said.  
"Booty Boy?" I coughed from laughing so hard.  
"Bootstrap Bill's kid, 'inin't he?" Jack said. "I thought you knew that!"  
"Oh..." I said, still laughing. To our surprise, Will sat up.  
"Where are we?" he asked (his hair was a mess...frizz city, baby! lol).  
  
"The modernized carriage of death!" Jack said. "Stay low and pray!" Jack pushed Will back down to the floor, and we heard a loud thump. Then we heard it again.  
"What was that?" Elizabeth asked. It sounded a few more times.  
"It's just Robbie," Erica said. "He's trying to free himself."  
"Why did ye' throw him in there?" Jack asked. "He's one of me mates!"  
"Exactly!" Erica said. "If he was up here, we'd be dead already!"  
"Uh, Erica?" Nicole said.  
"And you would be plotting against us!" Erica continued.  
"Erica?" Jared said.  
"Which isn't funny!" Erica said.  
"Erica! You missed the exit!" I said.  
"Thanks, Jack!" Erica said.  
"Me?!" he asked.  
"Yes you!"  
"Shut up!" Jessica said. All of the sudden, we were in the grass.  
"What are you doing?!" I yelled to Erica.  
"Getting to the exit!" she said. We flew back onto the road, and she smiled. We were a bit sick after that.  
"Moron!" Jessica said. "You could've killed us!"  
"It's a risk worth taking," Erica said simply. "I found it very fun! Adrenaline rush!" We all sort of stared at the whack loser who was driving (-WHAP- I'm gonna end up killing you, Erica! Watch the road!). But Nicole broke the silence.  
"I'm with her! That was fun!" she said. "Do it again!"  
"Again?!" I said.  
"Yeah! That was pretty cool..." Jessica said.  
"What's wrong with you?!" I said. We had just about died...and they wanna do it again.  
"Don't deprive the lass of her good sense of adventure," Jack said.  
"Sense of adventure?!" I said. "Erica's idea of adventure is fighting ninja bunnies on a computer game (thanks Fairly Oddparents!)!" I suddenly flew into the window (ouch...). We swerved to miss another car, and we were now alongside a big 18-wheeler.  
"Whoa... we need one of those," Jared said, looking at the truck.  
"Back to Buzz Zap!" I said.  
"How about the License Plate Game?" Jessica said.  
"The License Plate Game?" I asked.  
"Good luck," Erica said. "No one comes to Pennsylvania from other states. It's not like we have Disney World here or anything."  
"We have Kennywood," Nicole said. Yeah, there's that...  
"North Carolina!" Jessica screamed. I spun around as the 18-wheeler passed us. The license plate was from North Carolina... I looked at Jessica who smiled back.  
"Big trucks don't count! They deliver stuff!" I said.  
"Iowa!" Jared said.  
"Where's the Iowa hic?!" Nicole said, leaping forward.  
"I'm lost..." Will said, looking at Elizabeth and Jack. Elizabeth patted him on the head, and Jack rummaged through his coat.  
"Rum cures all!" he said, holding up a small flask.  
"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Erica, Jessica, Nicole, and I said.  
"Amen," Jack said. He started to drink when more sounds came from the trunk.  
"Robbie! Shut up!" Erica screamed. We quieted to hear a muffled voice from the trunk.  
"Get me out!" Robbie said. "I'm gonna kill you!"  
"You'll thank me!" Erica said, swerving again.  
"For what?!" Robbie yelled. "Killing me?!"  
"Live a little, butthead!" Erica said. I looked down at Erica. I think the freedom of driving was going to her head. I couldn't take thirteen more miles o this.  
"Give me the wheel..." I said.  
"Back it up, Lindsay!" Erica said. "One wrong move and we hit the guardrail."  
"Our first wrong move was letting you drive! Jack should've done it!" Everyone looked at me now. I realized what I had said. I guess if Jack was driving, we'd still be in the parking lot... dead.  
"Jack, I think Lindsay needs some of that rum..." Jessica said. Jack looked down and lowered the flask.  
"Her? Rum?" Jack asked. "It wouldn't alter one thing about her! At most, she'd fall asleep." I sneered at Jack.  
"Whatever," I said. I held my head as I sat back down. "I could really use some pixie stix right now..." I said.  
"Sugar?" Nicole said. "Have some peach rings!" I grabbed a few from her and shoved them into my mouth. I stared forward a second.  
"It's not working," I said.  
"Missouri!" Erica said. I sighed. Weren't we done with that yet?  
"Sign!" Jack yelled. Wait a sec... Sign wasn't a state... and if it was, how did Jack know? I looked up. Oh. That sign.  
"Left! Turn Left!" Nicole said, grabbing the wheel. We swerved once again, and I saw that Nicole's foot was now on the gas pedal. The speedometer read 70. "Now, let's see what this thing can really do!" Nicole said.  
  
...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°- ...  
  
- Ok, first off, REALLY sorry it took so long to post. I was at camp for the past week, so that's my alibi. Lindsay and Jessica are hitting camp this week coming, and this is gonna be hard to do. But don't fret! Like I said, 4 more posts: Ch. 24 & 25, Epilogue, and Author's Page. I hope you'll stick around! It shouldn't be that much longer. Thanks again for reading! Please review! Cya in the next update! - 


	24. Cotton Candy is God!

(A/N – Hey peeps! We are up to chapter 24 now! Three posts left til the story can be called complete! Hold the applause, though... we still got a bit to go. This is a short chapter, sorry to say. Hope you're enjoying this anyways! See ya down below!)  
  
Sup, reviewers??  
  
Arsinoe Selene – The Disney movies? Just some goofy parody thingy... haven't worked on one in a while cuz I've been killing myself to hit the deadline on this. But you'll see! I'm more than likely doing Wizard of Oz... I'm doing movies with simple story lines basically! And yeah, you'd be dead...lol. Thanks for the review! =))  
  
Riddle-Me-That – Missed you in the last update! Can I have a pixie stick? lol... j/k! I think it's the best chapter so far (ch. 22). Lindsay loved it...lol! Thanks for reviewing! =))  
  
...Reviewers! Let's hit Tortuga! lol...  
  
...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°- ...  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: "Cotton Candy is God!"  
  
-- Lindsay's PoV (still) --  
  
I looked around at everyone in the back and the squished Erica between Nicole and the door. We were flying past the gas station and running a red light in a split second. The screaming began... everyone was screaming. As Jack put it, it was the modernized carriage of death... no wonder with Nicole driving! I was gonna start writing up my will at that point, but I was clutching to my seat too tightly to move...  
  
-- 15 min later --  
  
Amazement! Utter amazement! We didn't crash! Nicole was such a speed demon that we ran out of gas first! Well, Robbie and Jared hit the road fast. You really thought they'd stick around after that one?! What is the matter with you?! I'm kidding... Nicole hung with us, though... We ran out of gas down by South Side Elementary School, and we put the car in someone's driveway (hehehe...-evil grin-). Well, we walked along the back streets until we came to pass the playground. This was not too good.  
Jessica, Erica, Elizabeth, and I tried to hide the playground from Will and Jack's view, but of course, it didn't work.  
"Jack, we gotta go home and get the ruby, remember?" Elizabeth said. "Will? Jack? Come on!" Nope... they keep walking onto the field slowly with their eyes fixed on the metal rocky squirrel. I knew this would happen. I just hoped that it wouldn't be a repeat of their first day here...  
"I will kill that squirrel," Jack said. "It's evil."  
"It's not real!" I said. "Come on!"  
"No," Jack said as he and Will kept walking to the blue swirly slide. "Never did trust that squirrel."  
"What?" Erica said. "Jack, way too much rum... let's go back to my house and get some cheese...how's that sound?"  
"I don't trust it either..." Will said.  
"Oh, come on!" Jessica said. "You're only saying that because if you run away, Jack will beat you down!"  
"I am not," Will said.  
"You are! Now come on!" Jessica said, tugging on his sleeve. Jack stopped and turned to face us.  
"Look, I promised that I'd kill that thing before I go anywhere, and I'm doing it right now," Jack said. "Now, who's with me?"  
"I am!" Nicole said, jumping up next to Jack.  
"How can you kill an inanimate object?!" I said.  
"Use your imagination," Jack said. "Ye've got brains... pretend it's alive. Pretend you'll have fun killing it. Again, who's with me and Will and the speed demon as you like to call her?"  
  
-- Erica's PoV --  
  
I thought about the offer. Not too often me and my friends got to attack a hunk of junk with some pirates... it sounded fun enough. Oh what the heck...  
"I'm in!" I said, standing next to Nicole. We did a high five and Jessica smiled. I had a good feeling about this.  
"Aye! Count me in!" Jessica said, grabbing Will's arm. "Come on, Lindsay! It'll be fun!" Elizabeth and Lindsay stood there a few moments. They exchanged looks and stepped forward.  
"We're in, Captain Sparrow!" Lindsay said. "Now, what's your plan?"  
"Stop!" I said suddenly. "It's Holly and Andrew! Over here!" Ok, so now we had our numbers up to nine again. Holly and her boyfriend came over to us under the blue slide. Bringing more people into this wasn't all that smart, but it would be so much fun (-evil grin-).  
"Hey," Holly said to everyone.  
"Hey Holly. Hey Andrew," Nicole said.  
"Nicole! How did you get here?" Holly asked.  
"Long story," Jessica said. "Let's not go there."  
"Ok," Holly said. "Yes! The pirates are still here!" I looked around... Andrew looked own at Holly.  
"Pirates?" he asked. I looked over at Jessica. Take cover, peeps...  
"No! Not pirates! What was I thinking?!" Holly said as she saw Jessica's face turn 50 shades of red and purple.  
"So, they're not pirates now?" Andrew asked in confusion.  
"No!" Holly said. "Just practice for a play." I smiled. Jessica did, too... thank you, Holly...  
"Yeah..." Andrew said. "So, what's going on? Rehearsing?"  
"Nope," Lindsay said. "We're heading into battle. One that should've been settled two weeks ago." Andrew looked at us weird. Holly (I guess) had remembered from when we told her a few days before at the Holiday Inn.  
"Battle?" Andrew asked.  
"Aye!" Jack said. "There be the enemy and here be the army to destroy it." Andrew and Holly exchanged looks.  
"We're attacking that squirrel?" Holly asked.  
"Of course!" I said. "We're gonna have a bit of fun for right now. You in?" I didn't give her or Andrew time to answer. "Good! Now listen up!" Holly looked at me.  
"We're gonna kill the squirrel?! Yes!" she said.  
"Should be no problem for you, Holly," I said. "You've already killed God."  
"Hey! Cotton Candy is God! And very good..." she said.  
"She killed God?!" Nicole asked.  
"We broke a cotton candy Lifesaver..." I said.  
"Oh..." Nicole said.  
"Now! Weapons ready!" Jack said.  
"What weapons?" Lindsay asked.  
"Anything you can find!" Will said. I looked over at my friends. Nicole picked up the empty burn barrel (oh geez...), Andrew grabbed a few rocks, Holly had a giant tree limb, but I just saw Jessica grin evilly.  
"What are you gonna do?" I asked her. She just grinned more evilly. I was getting scared. She pulled out a can of silly string. Lindsay and me smiled.  
"Yes..." Lindsay said. "Let's hit it." We lined up, and Jack started shouting out junk.  
"About face and all that other fancy British talk!" Jack shouted as we lined up. Elizabeth scowled at his comment, but I saw a smile break through.  
"Jack, I have a better idea," Jessica said.  
"Let's hear it then," Jack said. "You know all those fancy commands? Let's have 'em."  
"Ok!" Jessica said. "Here we go..." I was waiting. She had no clue what the commands were. "Ok... On your mark... get set.... GO!" she screamed.  
"Good call!" Nicole said as six of us hurtled toward the squirrel at full speed. Jack, Will, and Elizabeth hung back in confusion. They decided to drop it and ran after us.  
"Hang on lassies!" Jack yelled.  
"Hey!" Andrew yelled.  
"Sorry!" Jack said. "Charge!" We piled on top of the squirrel beating it with sticks; spraying it with silly string... it was messy and loads of fun. We threw some tree bark chips at it, and to finish it off, Jack blew the squirrel's head off with one shot of his gun.  
"Yeah! We killed the enemy!" Lindsay said. "Victory dance!" Lindsay, Jessica, Nicole, Holly, and I jumped up in down like retards screaming, "Dead squirrel! Dead squirrel! The squirrel of evil has fallen! (told you we're weird)!"  
"Whoa! Stop..." Will said. We all stopped are little dance of idiotic victory, and we looked over at Will. He was walking slowly towards the smoking hole where the squirrel's head had been blasted off...cautiously even... We got behind him and we peered over his shoulder. Inside the squirrel was a small red glow...  
"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.  
"I don't know," Will responded. "Let's find out." We made a circle around the squirrel and looked into the glowing neck of it. Will put his hands down inside it carefully. We held our breath. His hands came up cradling the glowing object. We ran behind him again to see what it was.  
"I don't believe it!" Lindsay said.  
"Is it really...? Is that the..?" Elizabeth said, staring at it in Will's hands.  
"It is," Jack said. "We're going home."  
  
-- 9:30 PM --  
  
Ok, this called for a huge party! So, we headed to Mark's and loaded up on the food and drink. We carried it up the hill (amazing we didn't die or spill the food) to my house and called all of the people who had been with us for the past two weeks to have them say goodbye to the pirates. Hey, we're gonna do this send off right!  
So, Robbie and Jared showed up even though they were about killed in the police car with us earlier, Nicole, Holly, and Andrew hung around, and JP couldn't come (obviously) because he's back in California! And Lindsay dumped him anyways...now we got John. But John didn't come... never knew the pirates and we weren't about to confuse him when we're sending them back the next night. So! Onto our party!  
Well, since the pirates wouldn't be here four the Fourth of July, we bought a few sparklers and snappers, and Robbie and Jared got us some really cool fireworks to launch. The back porch we lit up with awesome tiki – looking lights and torches, the pool was done the same way, and we had it open with our pool light for night swimming. It was sort of an island send off... we even had inflatable palm trees! Haha... So, the party of eleven was working out great!  
"Jack! Launch the next firework!" I said as we stood on top of the pool deck. He lit it, and it zoomed into the sky for the entire hill to see. We cheered, and Jack grabbed his bottle of rum.  
"Before I go back to...err..." he said (drunk of course).  
"Back to the Pearl..." Will said, helping Jack along.  
"YES! The Black Pearl..." Jack said. "Umm...I say we...we..."  
"Throw Jack into the pool!" Jessica said. We cheered and ran after him, picked him up, and we walked to the edge of the pool. Jack was so drunk he just laughed.  
"Heave ho!" Jack yelled.  
"Heave ho!" we all said. Jack did a messy flip into the pool, and he stood up in the pool.  
"That's quite fun... who wants a go at it?" he said. We all started yelling. Some of us were jumping up and down. I saw Nicole run up to Jack and slam into him, and they both went into the water. We laughed.  
"That's great," I said.  
"No, this is!" Lindsay said. She and Robbie came up behind me and pushed me into the pool. I stood up and climbed the ladder as the guys started to push us girls into the pool. Andrew dropped Holly into the pool, and Elizabeth went flying from Will's arms. As soon as I hit the ladder, Jack planted me into the pool again, and we just tried to fight back. It was great until it just had to start thundering.  
"Man, Joe Denardo didn't say it was gonna rain!" I said as we jumped out of the pool.  
"It's probably just a stray storm," Jack said. "Don't worry about it, luv." I smiled and we ran down to the back porch. It started to look really bad, so we had to unplug all the lights, bring in all the food, and go inside.  
"This is great," Robbie said.  
"Sorry, guys," I said. "I didn't expect a bad storm. Nobody did." We went into the living room trying to fit everyone in. We sat there talking about all we've done those two weeks, and then the power goes out.  
"Ghost stories?" Jessica suggested.  
"No way...you pulled that one for the last time," I said.  
"Aww...come on!" Lindsay said. "It was funny!"  
"Fine! What's this one about?" I asked Jack.  
"Don't look at me," Jack said. "Elizabeth is takin' full credit for this one." We looked over at Elizabeth and she shot Jack a look.  
"Me?" she asked.  
"Why not?" Lindsay said. "I'll help!" Ok, this should be good...  
"Alright..." Elizabeth said. "Umm..."  
"Wait! Better idea!" Jared said. "Instead of some stupid story, how about a game?" I looked around. Everyone seemed to be cool with that.  
"What game?" Nicole asked.  
"Well, uh... charades?" Jared said.  
"Not enough room," I said. "We're already taking up the entire room." Ok, idea one smoked out... but what about...  
"Karaoke!" Lindsay said. I started laughing.  
"What does the winner get?" Robbie asked.  
"Ummm.... Pixie stix!" Jessica said. "Break out the flashlights, people! We got a show to do!"  
  
-- Friday – 10 PM --  
  
Ok, right off the bat, you should've seen Jack sing the Love Song with Jessica, Lindsay, and Nicole as backup... it was so freaking hilarious! Lindsay and Jessica were laughing so hard they barely sang, and Nicole started break-dancing halfway through... Elizabeth and Will pulled off a Sonny and Cher singing 'I Got You Babe,' and Robbie and Jared did some Switchfoot. Me? I sang alone... I had to sing the Spongebob Squarepants theme song! And the winner? Of course it's Jack and the Beanstalks (lol...nice band name, huh? Thank you, Nicole...)! Their encore was even funnier...  
So, we stayed up until four or five (go figure...you gave Jack pixie stix...) doing more dumb crap and waiting for the power to be fixed. It came on some time when we were sleeping...we woke up after lunchtime...lol. Well, we sent the guests home first. The pirates requested that Jessica stay, though...  
We spent the day having food fights, more karaoke shows, and some swimming was done. But then we always knew that by midnight, we'd never see them again. And it came that time oh too fast.  
  
...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°- ...  
  
- There! Well, the next chapter will be up in two weeks at the most...I know, I know... but It's been so crazy! Holidays have drove us all over the world, Lindsay and Jessica are at camp this week, so it was really hard to write on my own. I'm so glad you guys are so patient! Lol... BTW, I'm almost done with the overview of the sequel. Let me know in your review if I should post it when I'm done with the story! Believe me, if you hated or liked this one, the sequel is soooo much better! There's actually a plot! Lol... It's really adventurous and has a good story line. Just tell me whether or not to put it up or just to email it to you personally! I know for a fact you'll love it! Now, it's time to go! Four more posts after this (if you guys tell me to post the sequel overview)! Well, thanks for reading, now we'd be much obliged if you dropped us a review. Thanks a lot! See you in the last chapter! - 


	25. Uh oh?

(A/N – Here it is... last chapter. But not the last post... remember, Epilogue, Author's Notes, and Sequel Preview Page! I'm so happy you've all stuck around to read this thing, but I hope when the sequel's up, we get even more, because the sequel is a lot better. Promise you all that... we've definitely matured in writing a sequel. This is probably our longest chapter. But, it is our goodbye to Jack, Will, and Elizabeth. For now, anyways...)  
  
Reviewers! =))  
  
Arsinoe Selene – Ok! Just so long as one person wants the sequel, they get it! Other wise, why write it? lol... Yes, we promise a –much- better sequel...Thanks a bunch 4 reviewing!  
  
I'm craving choco – covered pretzels...how 'bout you, reviewers?...  
  
...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°- ...  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: "Uh oh?"  
  
Well, I didn't really care about anything due to the fact that I was sleeping. But thanks to a giant explosion (on television...), I shot up looking around the best I could (hey, do you see good when you jump out of your sleep? lol). I fumbled with the television clicker remote thing and turned off the TV. After that, I threw it to the floor and rested my head back on my temporary pillow – Jack's shoulder.  
Would've fallen asleep, but a few motorcycles zoomed by practically shaking the house... It was dark and sort of late, and I was tired... I looked across the room. On the couch was a sleeping Will with Lindsay and Elizabeth on either side of him sleeping as well. I looked up above me and saw Jack asleep along with Jessica on his other side. I smiled back up at Jack, but then frowned... fun and games were almost over...or maybe not?  
I jumped up and ran into the kitchen to see the clock on the stove... or microwave...let's go with the microwave...I like it better. It was a quarter past ten. Ok, so forty-five minutes and no more ruby. I ran into the living room (after half killing myself by slipping on the rug) and saw Elizabeth and Jessica sitting up.  
"What time is it?" Jessica asked.  
"They've got forty-five minutes," I said.  
"Oh crap!" Jessica screamed. She grabbed the pillow she was laying on and started biffing Jack in the head with it. This girl really needs to stop with the sugar... "Get up! Hurry!"  
PUMF  
"Jessica, calm down," I said. "You don't gotta kill him." Jack sat up clutching his head. Elizabeth walked over, and Will and Lindsay were now just waking up.  
"Why is the rum gone?" Jack muttered sleepily.  
"What rum?" I asked.  
"Me rum from the island..." Jack continued on.  
"You're not on the island," Elizabeth said.  
"Yo ho, yo ho, really bad eggs for me... rum..." Jack murmured. He was still muttering weird crap as Lindsay and Will came over. We watched him for a minute longer, and then Lindsay hit him with our computer manual.  
"Wake up, Dopey," Lindsay said. Jack snapped up staring forward.  
"Wouldn't that be Sleepy?" I asked.  
"I want rum," Jack said.  
"There's no rum, now get up," Will said.  
"I want rum," Jack said again.  
"You always want rum!" Jessica said. "You're obsessed!"  
"Don't even get into that again!" Lindsay said.  
"Jack! This isn't Burger King! You can't always have it your way!" I said. "Now up!" We helped him to his feet, and he finally straightened up.  
  
"Where we going? Battle?" Jack asked.  
"No, battle's over, you won. Time to go home!" Elizabeth said. "You miss the Black Pearl, right?"  
"Right! Shove off!" Jack said firmly. He seemed a bit drunk, but he was just tired like the rest of us. At least I don't think he had rum lately...  
"So let's take the ruby and go home now," Elizabeth said. "May we have the ruby please, girls?" I sighed and looked over at Jessica and Lindsay. Why did they have to leave? Just when everything was getting good!  
"Wait, we want to give you something," Jessica said.  
"We do?" I asked.  
"Sure, why not?" Jessica said. "Something to remember us by!" So, we made our way down into the basement (Jack, being half asleep and all, almost rolls down the stairs) and into my little room. Jessica and Lindsay went rummaging through their bags and I looked around thinking of something to give them.  
"Here," Lindsay said, pulling out some Winterfresh gum. "Notice how it isn't Big Red?" Jack and Jessica smiled at the memory of the car ride as Lindsay handed Elizabeth the gum. "Watch them," she told Elizabeth. "This is not to be given to pirates, although it does help with the bad breath."  
"I'm sure they'll take it anyway," Elizabeth said.  
"Oh, don't swallow that stuff!" I said.  
"Yeah, or give it to chipmunks..." Jessica said.  
"Uh...why?" Will said.  
"Well, if you swallow it, it takes seven years to digest," Lindsay said. "And if you feed it to a chipmunk, its head'll blow off."  
"Really?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah..." I said with a smile.  
"I could've used this to kill! I should dominate with...with..."  
"Gum," Lindsay said. "And here! Have an old shirt!" she said, handing Elizabeth an old T-shirt. "Start a new trend without corsets!"  
"Oh, and some jeans," I said, giving her an old pair of mine. "They go great together."  
"Thanks," Elizabeth said.  
"Wait..." Jessica said. "You guys need toilet paper!" Jessica chucked a roll or two at them and Will caught them shakily.  
"Toilet paper?" Will asked.  
"Yeah! And if you don't know how to use it, that's your problem..." Jessica said. "Have a mummy wrapping contest! That's always fun..." I saw Jack look over at Will and Elizabeth. They were so lost and confused. Jessica has a way with confusing them greatly; it confuses me even (-head spins-)...  
"And have a DVD!!!" Jessica said.  
"Hey! I paid twenty bucks for that!" I said. "Besides, they don't have electricity or DVD players!"  
"So give them yours!" Jessica said, tugging mine off of the bookcase.  
"Jessica!" Lindsay said. "They – don't – have – electricity! Get ears!"  
"I have ears...oh! Have earrings! Pirates need earrings!" Jessica said.  
"Stop!" I said. "Jessica, if you wanna help and be hyper at the same time, go upstairs and bring me the red folder on the computer desk."  
"Aye!" Jack said drunkenly. "Savvy?!"  
"Aye, aye, mon capitain!" Jessica said, saluting him. She ran out of my room, and Jack ruffled his brow.  
"That was French, right?" he asked.  
"Yes..." Lindsay said.  
"No wonder the lass is going bonkers..." Jack said. I looked over at him. I'd love to know where he picks up all these words...bonkers, schizophrenic... Little Mermaid theme song (-glares at Lindsay and Jessica-)...  
"I speak French!" Lindsay said. "J'adore le fromage!"  
"I know what that means!" Jack said.  
"Really?" Elizabeth asked.  
"No..." Jack said. "But I'm a pirate! I don't have to know it if I don't want to!" Boy, this guy knows how to live a life...  
"Amen," Lindsay said. "And it means I love cheese." "I like chesse... very delicious," Jack said.  
"We know," Lindsay said.  
"They should call you Cheddar Jack," I said. Lindsay smiled, and we  
went back to hunting for little things to give them. I smiled and looked at my bookcase in the wall. There should be some junk on here they could have... I could start with that old basket filled with candles. I heard Jessica stampeding down the stairs as I emptied the basket.  
"Here, let me see the folder," I said as Jessica came flying into the room and slammed into my bed headfirst. I looked through it with Lindsay until I found a few things they might like.  
"These are the words to your pirate song!" Lindsay said. They took the paper with interest and looked it over.  
"Really bad eggs!" Jack yelled happily.  
"Yo ho!" Jessica said, sitting up on my bed. "And here! Have some black hairspray! You'll look so cool!" She threw them the can from her bag and smiled. "Graffiti!"  
"Um... how about cheese?" Jack asked.  
"We'll get that in a second," I said. I looked through my stuff for some more things to give them. A flashlight, a few perfumes I didn't like, some old jewelry, magazines, my parrot beanie baby (Mr. Cotton's parrot has a friend now!), a bouncy ball, magic eight ball...  
"Wow, what is that?" Will said, catching sight of the magic eight ball.  
"Um, you ask it a question, shake it, and your answer comes up!" I said, handing him the eight ball. Will dropped all his things and Elizabeth and Jack leaned in to see it.  
"Go ahead, ask," Lindsay said.  
"What do I ask it?" Will asked.  
"Any yes or no question," I said. Will nodded, and spoke his question.  
"I'm sorry, but this has been in the back of my mind for a while now," Will said. "Did anything happen between Jack and Elizabeth on the island?" he shook the eight ball with a furious Elizabeth looming over him.  
  
"Signs point to yes," Jack read. Oh boy... Will looked up at Jack who smiled weakly and then gulped. Will jumped at him, but Elizabeth caught him.  
"You actually thought I did something with him?!" Elizabeth said.  
"Well, I've been to Tortuga with the man..." Will said. "He does have his charms..."  
"People!" Lindsay screamed. "It's a little inaccurate fortune teller game. Don't read too much into what it says. It's for fun!"  
"Yeah, lighten up, mate," Jack said, patting Will on the back. "It's not like I got that far anyway..."  
"WHAT?!" Will yelled.  
SMACK  
"Shut up, Will!" Elizabeth said, hitting him. "Now, do you trust me or Jack? He's just putting you on... I never went near him."  
"Or," Jack said. "You were so drunk you don't remember getting that close to me." I saw Elizabeth sneering... about to pounce on Jack. I don't think Jack knows when to stop.  
"You take that back," Elizabeth said dangerously.  
"And you take back what you said," Jack said.  
"What?" Elizabeth asked.  
"That you love Will! Ye said I was the only one...How could you forget?!" Jack said.  
"Ok! Stop it now!" I said before Elizabeth would pull a knife on him.  
  
"Not til I get cheese," Jack said. I sighed.  
"Give us two minutes," Lindsay said. She and Jessica helped me continue to put the basket together of all these little things. I threw in the eight ball so that would stop that, a few old Mardi Gras beads, a few boxes of Nitro Snappers (hehe... evilness... "Make sure you use these on Gibbs," I said, showing Jack and Will a box.), and few other less important things they could probably dazzle and amaze other people with.  
"Ok, this has a lot of junk in it from us," I said, handing Jack the basket. "I'm sure you'll find weird and scary uses for them (yep, I tried to imagine what they'd do with a strand of glow in the dark stars... probably kill someone...)..." They looked through the basket a second, and then we decided to go upstairs and get them some food to take (that would also be a sight to see).  
"Let's go," Lindsay said. "Up to the kitchen."  
"Is that where we –"  
"Yes, you get cheese already!" Jessica said, cutting off Jack. We walked up the stairs and sat in the living room again.  
"Maybe you and Will should change back to normal," Lindsay said to Elizabeth. "You can't go back dressed like that."  
"I guess," Elizabeth said. Lindsay handed her her dress that she arrived in two weeks before, and Jessica gave Will his clothes.  
"Just pick a room and make sure you close the blinds," I said. They went back into the hallway and split off – Elizabeth to my parent's room, Will to my sister's. I frowned. I was never good at this goodbye stuff, and -  
"Cheese!" Jack yelled suddenly. I turned around and saw Lindsay handing him a bag of cheese curls. This was gonna be hard to say goodbye, but at least I'd have a chance at eating cheese again in my own house.  
"Share the wealth," I said, plunging my hand into the bag of cheese curls. Jack watched me proceed to eat, and Lindsay and Jessica soon started to follow my lead. Jack ripped the bag away.  
"Get your own," he said.  
"No, get Jack," Lindsay said. I smiled. The three of us slowly grabbed some pillows and advanced. Jack backed away and pulled out his pistol. We stopped and dropped the pillows.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought..." Jack said with a smile. He sat the cheese curls on the couch beside him and his gun was again returned to its holster. He walked up towards us (still shaking a bit from the gun pulling thing...lol), and he looked at us.  
"What?" Lindsay asked. Jack just continued to look at us. Lindsay looked over at me afraid Jack was getting ideas...  
"WHAT??" Jessica bellowed. Jack didn't move, but he raised an eyebrow to her. He's still didn't seem wide awake, but he smiled.  
"I've been stuck with ye' how long?" Jack asked us.  
"Two weeks on the stroke of eleven," I said.  
"Whoa..." Jack said. "I'm amazed I've survived." We smiled and Jack did, too. It is a miracle we all survived two weeks together.  
"You gotta go?" Lindsay asked. "We've got three weeks left to do whatever! It'll be boring with you guys gone." Yeah, I was thinking the same... it was too good to last forever, but then again, good things never do last, huh?  
"Sorry, luv," Jack said, resting his hand on Lindsay's shoulder. "But ye' know what Gibbs is probably up to. And Elizabeth and Will got a little one coming aboard here soon. But they might settle down in Port Royal and I hope they do. That little one shouldn't be in danger like that. Deserves proper upbringing... after all, its parents are landlubbers." We smiled...  
"Well, Will's half and half!" Jessica said.  
"Half and half?" Jack questioned confused.  
"Yeah! Half sea, half land! He does have pirate blood after all..." Lindsay said. Jack sat down on the couch and we sat around him. I sat on the floor, Jessica sat next to Jack, and Lindsay stood beside me. It was getting hard to believe they'd be gone in less than an hour. It was hard to believe this had ever happened.  
"I definitely thought ye' were all loony when I met ye'," Jack said. "But ye've all got good pirate abilities it turns out. Good ways of torture, too..." he said, looking at Lindsay and Jessica.  
"Pirate abilities?" I asked.  
"Of course!" Jack said. "This loud-mouthed rum hater, while usually against me, proves to be someone who'd threaten ye' into an accord very slyly. Takes aye as her only answer and is a bit too lively. Ye'd scare people into doin' stuff for ye'." Jack said about Jessica. Jessica smiled proudly and stood up.  
"Ha ha! I am... err..." Jessica said. "Wait! Give me a cool pirate name!"  
"How would I be doin' that?" Jack asked.  
"Just make one up!" Lindsay said. "Give us all one!"  
"Well, all right..." Jack said. He looked Jessica over. "Loud-mouthed rum hater will be...Mad Mary, savvy?" Jessica jumped up with a satisfied smile.  
"I am Mad Mary! The Master of Destruction! Hoi ya!" Jessica said with a lame karate move. Yep, out of the three of us, it was no doubt Jessica was the destructive one.  
"Aye...hoi ya..." Jack said, watching Jessica prance around the living room. He looked up at me and Lindsay, but we just smiled.  
"And you," Jack said, pointing at Lindsay. She stood in front of Jack, as he looked her over.  
"It better not be lame," Lindsay said.  
"Let's call ye' Bloody Jane, hmm?" Jack asked Lindsay. Lindsay stood a minute considering (dude, I like that name! What's there to consider?), and she finally extended her hand.  
"That's cool...Bloody Jane!" Lindsay said.  
"Or we could always call you BJ!" Jessica said. Lindsay smirked and threw a pillow at Jessica (-misses- -hits Will who's coming around the corner with Elizabeth-).  
"Oops..." Lindsay said. "Sorry Will. You ok?"  
"Well, it could've been worse," Will said.  
"Yeah, it could've been Jessica," I said. Jessica elbowed me (ouch...), and she turned to Jack.  
"Erica didn't get a name yet! Who is she?" Jessica asked Jack. I sighed... I didn't need no silly pirate name... it's just a stupid thing... it better be a good name...  
"I don't want a name," I said.  
"Well, tough..." Jack said. "Ye're now known as Black Grace (sweet! That could mean evil beauty...hehehe...)." I smiled as Lindsay looked at me.  
"I hate you," she said with a smile. "I'm envious! I like her name!"  
"Shut up before I start calling you Olivia," I said. The look on Lindsay's face was priceless. She was so done...I had her.  
"That's not funny," Lindsay said.  
"Olivia! Olivia! Olivia!" Jessica chanted, jumping around us.  
WHAP  
"Shut up!" Lindsay said, hitting Jessica (Olivia is what she always hated being called because – WHAP Lindsay! Stop being so touchy feely! It's not that bad! I was gonna be Brittany!).  
"Alright! Enough!" Will said. We shut up and looked at the pirates.  
"Yes, Mr. Turner?" Jessica asked. We giggled a bit, but we zipped it seeing Jack stroking his pistol... wait? Stroking his pistol? Is it like a cat or something that evil people pet when they're plotting?? This isn't good...  
"If you don't mind, we'd like to thank you for everything you've done for us," Elizabeth said.  
"You're leaving now? This instant?!" Jessica said. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." she laughed. "You still need that box of future food!" She looked over at us glancing frantically over at the kitchen.  
"Oh! Yeah!" Lindsay said. "Let's go, Erica." Before I heard her finish the sentence, I was being dragged through the kitchen and into the dining room.  
"What is all that about?" I asked. "They gotta go! Only fifteen minutes left!"  
"But we don't want them to go!" Lindsay said. "They've made this the best two weeks of my life!"  
"Lindsay, the best two weeks of your life will be when we're down in Cancun for spring break in a few years," I said. Well, that was so not true. I wasn't even going to spring break in Cancun...too many weirdoes...although we'd fit in perfect down there, I had to agree... these were the most exciting weeks I've ever had in a summer vacation.  
"Well, let's just throw a few things in a box and spend our last few minutes with them having a great time like we did all this time," Jessica said.  
"Well said," Lindsay said. "Now, let's hurry!" In no time flat, we were ransacking my kitchen worse than Jack, Will, and Elizabeth had done about five days ago looking for the ruby. We threw in cereal (Lucky charms!), bread, soup, cheese nips, oreos, and all this other good stuff. We carried it into the living room (heaviness!) and dropped it in front of the pirates just five minutes after leaving them.  
"Here! Lots of good food to show the crew!" Jessica said. We also put the things we gave them in my room into the box, and they smiled at us.  
"Lassies, this is goodbye I'm afraid," Jack said.  
"But we don't want you to leave..." I said (no tears, please no tears...).  
"We don't want to leave either," Elizabeth said. "But it's where we belong and this is where you belong." Yep, time to face the facts...  
"Well, if you're leaving, is there a chance that this goodbye is a prolonged way of saying see you soon?" Lindsay asked. Jack, Will, and Elizabeth exchanged looks.  
"Ye can bet ye're loud mouth on it," Jack said to Jessica. The three of us smiled. Ok, time for me to get all logicy on you... While we hoped that we'd always see them again, it seemed quite impossible...I mean, c'mon...even this thing was unbelievable and almost impossible (quoting Holly there...lol). How could this ever happen a second time?  
I told them this, but they didn't seem to worry over it too much.  
"We'll see you again even if it kills us," Will said.  
"No way!" Jessica said. "If you die, I have no idol!"  
"Sit down," Jack said to us. We obeyed at the fear of him pulling out his pistol and going trigger-happy on us. We sat on the floor, and they sat with us.  
"We have things to give you, too," Will said. "To thank you." I saw Will pull out a shiny metal sun pendant from his belt. He pulled out a knife and carved something into it. Then he placed it around Jessica's neck.  
"For me?" Jessica asked excitedly.  
"Yeah... Little Turner," Will said.  
"I swear ye act just like him," Jack said to Jessica. Lindsay and I leaned in to see the sun pendant with the letters LT carved into them.  
"Where did you get the sun?" I asked.  
"Remember our little trip to that Wall Art place?" Will said.  
"WallyWorld," Lindsay said, correcting him.  
"Yes, well, I found it there," Will said.  
"And now it's my turn," Jack said, taking something from his hair. We saw him pull out what looked like a large wooden tooth. He took Will's knife and carved in it as well. We watched him fasten it onto a black string, and he gave it to me (freaking out at the moment...). I looked up, sorta speechless... ok, totally speechless.  
"Why me? I don't even act like you!" I said. It made no sense...  
"Because ye've earned me trust," Jack said. "I'm amazed ye've survived life with these two nuts," Jack said, motioning towards Lindsay and Jessica.  
"Hey..." Lindsay said.  
"You better watch that hat..." Jessica threatened.  
"Those nuts are my best mates!" I said, throwing my arms around Lindsay and Jessica's shoulders.  
"No," Jack said. "I love all three of ye', but she just seems to fit me best," Jack said. Ok, I felt thousands of waves of negative karma hitting me from Lindsay and Jessica. I felt sort of guilty... just a bit...  
"Lucky..." Lindsay muttered.  
"Yeah..." Jessica said.  
"Oh, don't worry," Jack, said. He pulled two charms out from his hair and handed one each to Lindsay and Jessica. "A bead to remember me by," Jack said as Lindsay and Jessica smiled hugely. Ok, I felt no guilt anymore...  
"And Little Swann," Elizabeth said, taking off her own silver heart locket. She mimicked Will and Jack with the carving thingy and put the necklace on Lindsay. That was a nice locket... I always wanted one... I'm not jealous... not in the least bit...hey, I've got a cool wooden tooth! Who needs a silver locket?  
"Thanks," Lindsay said. I actually though this was perfect. Elizabeth and Lindsay were throwing each other glares of death when they first met, and now, everything was great between them.  
With that, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth stood, and we jumped up to their sides as well.  
"Let's go with them!" Lindsay said.  
"I'd love to, but we got a lot of fixing up to do," I said. We all looked around the house. Three weeks and my family would be home again. I hope the roof-fixing dude can get here in that time span... a disappointed smile now loomed on each of our faces. Jack, Will and Elizabeth only smiled, but it was sadly.  
"We'll miss you," Will said.  
"But... but... now?" Jessica said.  
"Only two minutes," Lindsay said, looking at the clock on the computer.  
"Well, the ruby?" Elizabeth asked.  
"I believe you had it, Mad Mary," Jack said. Jessica smiled and dug her hand into her pocket.  
"Uh oh..." Jessica said slowly.  
"Uh oh?" I asked. "Uh oh's are not good! There can't be any uh oh!"  
"Just foolin'," Jessica said, pulling the ruby out of her pocket. Lindsay and I sighed with relief, and Jessica handed Elizabeth the ruby. Elizabeth stood between Jack and Will and we watched on. I did feel the urge to cry, but I held back as long as I could. Before I could blink, I saw Lindsay jump at them. She beckoned us into the group, and I went, reluctant to see them leave.  
"Group hug," Lindsay said.  
"I've never done that," Jack said.  
"Grab everyone you can and squeeze!" Jessica said. We had a huge group hug (Will can hug... my back is officially broken), and I never wanted to leave. We should go with them... what would that hurt? Well, everything, really... In releasing us, the pirates sat on the box of food we gave them.  
"Goodbye," Lindsay said faintly.  
"Ditto," I said.  
"Same," Jessica added.  
"We will see you again," Jack shouted. "That's a promise!"  
"Until then, always wear those pendants to remember us," Elizabeth said.  
"We want an adventure worth while if you ever see us again!" Lindsay said.  
"What are you talking about? Wasn't this enough to be called an adventure?" I asked her.  
"Adventures only get better!" Jessica said. "It'll never be enough!" I smiled. These truly were the best friends I could ever have. I knew this, but after everything, there are more memories and laughs.  
"Spoken like a true pirate," Jack said. Again with the smiling... "And if we do see ye soon, I'm getting the seahorse and toucan next," Jack said. Yep, more smiles back on the memories of the playground...  
"Aye, aye sir," I said, saluting him.  
"Oh, and by the way..." Will said. "What ever happened to the play we were supposed to be in?" Haha...ok people, no need to cower at the fear of Jessica's big mouth this time...  
"Jonah and the Whale..." Jessica laughed.  
"That's the one," Will said.  
"It died," Lindsay replied.  
"It died?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Yep," I said. "Killed over just last night."  
"Shame..." Jack said.  
"Hey, did you ever take a liking to Pepsi yet?" Elizabeth asked Jack.  
"Very funny, Elizabeth," Jack said. And that was the last thing we heard him say. We didn't expect them to just fly off like that, but we were at least happy about one thing – Jack got the squirrel.  
"So, now what?" Lindsay asked. Having just lost our three idols, that was rough. Coincidently, I know how to cure that.  
"Pizza, anybody?"  
  
...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°- ...  
  
- Tear ='((...say goodbye sucks! But, we get pizza...lol. Well, it's almost over... just the epilogue and no more story. But check back for the Author's page and Sequel Page after that! Thanks to all the reviewers! We love ya! Drop us a review and be in the author's page! lol.... bye! See ya in the Epilogue! 


	26. Epilogue

(A/N – Yeah! Epilogue! Still recovering from the last chapter? It's ok...lol. Here's what happened to us afterwards!)  
  
The Ol' Reliable Reviewers...  
  
disneychic248c – Thanks! I reread the story in the library yesterday in town, and it was a bit odd...I think our sequel will be much better since we've gotten past this immature stuff (riiiiiiight....lol). Thanks a bunch! Luv ya!  
  
Riddle-Me-That – Yes, I was getting teary-eyed too when we wrote the last chapter. But, to drown out the sadness, we tried to put in some funny. Did it work? lol...Thanks a lot! xoxo  
  
Arsinoe Selene – Don't cry! lol... our intention was not to make that sad, but all endings are, huh? Can't thank you enough! =))  
  
...Votes are unanimous! Permission to go ahead and launch the sequel granted!  
  
...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°- ...  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
There wasn't too much to say. We ate pizza, talked about the pirates for the three weeks we had left alone, and soon, my family was back from California. They went on and on about how great California was and how wonderful the beach was...well, I had pirates over for two weeks... it was sooooooo great! Envy us! lol... I had to pay my little sister Amber not to gab to the world the secret of the pirates. My sister's price was high... $375...ok, not bad for those who won the lottery while their family was gone, but still... Mom and Dad never found out about the pirates (thank God)... but they did notice the necklaces on Lindsay, Jessica, and me, the weirdo muddy footprints on the porch, the newly patched roof, the gleam in our eyes every time pirates were mentioned... For the rest of the summer, Lindsay, Jessica, and I would get together at any given chance just to be together, act like goofballs, ect... Not one time together would go by where we didn't mention something from those two weeks. There was always a joke or something going on. We carved up our own swords from sticks in the woods behind my house, and we even built our own little hideout. I must say, attacking Nathan, Amber, Maria, and Zach is a lot of fun when they trespass on our hideaway... -evil laugh- hehe... When school started, I was separated from Lindsay and Jessica through the evilness they call senior high. But Robbie, Holly, and Jared were there, and I got through. We hung out all the time on the weekends and nothing was better than the Halloween party at Nicole's house. Lindsay, Jessica, and myself dressed up as three party pirates...sequin everything! lol... that was a good picture of the three of us... We also wore the sunglasses...lol. You cannot be a pimpin' pirate without Will's hat or sunglasses. FACT. After Christmas and New Years, things were a bit out of whack. Robbie had a new baby sister to chill with (which brought back the memory of Elizabeth and Will's baby! we argued constantly on what it would be...), Lindsay was moving to the house down on the corner from my house (she used to be a street away, now she's a house or two away!), Jessica was getting a new back porch (complete with hot tub! lol), and I was getting my car ready for when I turned sixteen in March (red Sunfire! Yes!). School was inching closely to a close when we went to a Linkin Park concert in early May. The guys didn't see us, but I know they would've recognized us as the pirate keepers... And finally! Almost a year later from the adventure with the pirates, school was out! Of course, this brought back memories and a reoccurring thought of 'what if?' Well, two weeks into June, and Mom and Dad pull out this pamphlet one night during dinner. "Girls, we're going to Germany for a few weeks..."  
  
FIN  
  
...-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°-......-°¤°- ...  
  
- Ta da! Completion! Proud of us? Well, you should be! What will happen in the sequel? And BTW... The sequel is coming! The sequel! We are bringing you a great and action-packed sequel. On come September (?).... Well, we take a final bow on the story. If you want, review, and look for your name in the Author's Page. And BTW, if you want a sneak preview of the sequel Just Another Odd Pirate Story, look back soon! See ya in the Author's Page! - 


	27. Deleted Scene!

Hey peeps! Glad you liked the story! We enjoyed writing it! There's no Sequel Preview, sorry, but if you want to read the sequel which is so much better in every way, shape, and form, the title is: Just Another Odd Pirate Story: ARGH! Check it... it's all new! New peeps, story, ship, same old Jack... haha.

Thanks to all those wonderful reviewers! And thanks to Rach for my brand new Jack Clone! He'll be in the sequel as well! Well, not in in it, but you get it! Thanks for the reviews! You keeps us going! SMILE lol... Well, on a better note...

This was a part we added afterward...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: Uh oh?

"Pizza anybody?"

"Yeah, pizza..." Lindsay said in that same disappointed tone. "Where do we get it from?"

"Pizza Hut..." Jessica said.

"Pappy's!" Lindsay said.

"Forget you! Twisty Bread Crust at Pizza Hut!"

"Pappy's!"

"Lindsay! Jessica! Must you?!?!?" I yelled. "Just get Pappy's..."

"Ha! I win!" Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, shut up..."

"Why are we fighting over pizza?!" Jessica asked.

"Good question, why are we?"

"Really... the story is over..."

"For now..."

"Until the sequel!" I said.

"Which kicks butt becaues we-!"

SLAPS HAND OVER LINDSAY'S MOUTH

"Haha... Lindsay... let them find out!"

"About the-"

"Yeah..."

"And the-"

"Yes..."

"What about Jack -"

"They'll find out, Lindsay!"

"How do they know?! This story probably sucked so bad, they'll want to riot! heck, I want to riot! Ya with me, Jessica?"

"Do we get to use fire?"

"Yep!"

":Jess! Lindsay!"

"Riot!"

"YEAH!!!"

"Lindsay! What are you doing! Stop! That's my couch!"

HOLLY, ROBBIE, JARED, JP, & NICOLE RUN IN WITH PITCHFORKS AND FLAMING TORCHES

"Holly!"

"Yeah, Erica?"

"Stop!"

"Why?"

"Because it's my story, Robbie!"

"Overthrow the Authorette!"

"NICOLE!!!!"

"GET HER!!!"

"Put me down!"

"Demand a better sequel!"

"It's already better, JP!"

"Demand a threequel!"

"I'm working on it! I am!"

"Liar!"

"STOP!!!"

"GASP! It's the Jack Clone that lives in her closet!"

"Aye, now scram!"

SILENCE

"Get them both!"

"Demand more squirrels!"

"Where?! Evil!"

"Jack! Help me!"

"Why?"

"I've got cheese curls!"

"Oh! Cheese! Unhand me lass!"

"Your what?!?!?!"

"Lass!"

"Oh..."

"NEVER!!!"

"Why?"

"Because we're mean and don't feel like it! We want Pappy's Pizza!"

"PIZZA HUT!!"

"Dominoes!"

STARES AT JP

"DOMINOES!!!" they all shout.

"No! Put me down! JACK!!! Hey, Robbie! That's my ten dollars!"

"Pizza!"

"YEAH!!!!!!!"

"Hey! JACK! Get my money back!"

"Sorry, Jack... she's nonrefundable...."

"Oh..."

"Jack, you doofus! Save me or you don't get any action in the sequel! It'll all be Will!"

STARES ANGRILY

"How could ye?!"

"I will if you don't get your butt on them and save me! Use 21st century antics!"

"What are those?"

"Burn her diary!"

"WHAT?!?!"

"Wait, read it first!"

"JACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DOG PILE!!!"

"WHAT??"

UMPH!!!!

"Ow..."

"Moan..."

"Groan..."

"Pain..."

"Jack! You saved me, my diary, your job, your cheese curls, and my ten doallrs!"

"No trouble, luv... now, where's the cheese and my trailer?"

"In my closet..."

"I've been jipped!"

"Pizza anybody?"

"Jessica! Don't even start that again!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cya in the sequel! Just Another Odd Pirate Story: ARGH!

xoxo Erica, Lindsay, & Jessica

AKA Ravii, Linkin, & Stewy


End file.
